The Scooby Gang Book 2: Second Draft
by rocky-griffin-az
Summary: Edited again, July 24, 2012 - The group needs to pull together tighter than ever before to pull thru the new challenges. Their new environment gives them a unique opportunity when they take it. New worlds, realms, and a magical war to help with. Harry Potter crossed with Highlander, Honor Harrington as a future BtVS world, and Stargate SG1, M/FFFF
1. Lost in This

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

TSGB-TSGB-TSGB

Previously on: _The Scooby Gang Books 1_

The Powers That Be have had their plans to control, murder, and finding allies to fight the Scoobies thrashed for the last six months, ever since January of 1998 things have spiraled into darker and darker waters.

The plan to have Angel loose his soul to Buffy birthday romp was waylaid and Janna's Gypsy Clan were able to add another layer of the curse which triggers the heart to beat with life whenever it wanes or weakens rather than releasing the soul.

Xander ensured Angel was safe after Buffy's slayer portents concerning his possible demise, for Buffy's sake, and in the process starts to unite with him against the adversity and eventually trusts him enough to put him 'under' vampire hypnosis to verify Dawn's former status as 'ignored' was natural or unnatural.

Dawn's ignored status until now was due to the Powers' plans and a temporally placed key in human form.

Cordelia and Willow explore their new 'friendship' and talk about how they feel about Xander. The decision is made to share him and entice him into an open relationship to avoid the hurt that both feel the potential for in Xander and it allows them to realize their own sexual tension. Dawn and then Kendra are absorbed by the two's open sexually and Xander.

All is for naught with Powers' plans, they send bigbads after them in quick secession; things that were planed for slow confrontations over the next years were tossed into the melting pot and the Scoobies defeated them all but were still unable to anticipate their murder of Joyce.

Xander's talents surface as a runic master and possible fire mage, not to mention he has a blood connection to the Kalderash. An errant wish and a rebellious Demon Lord of Justice allow for Anyanka to download ten thousand years of runic knowledge into his head. Cordelia has a small magical core and a runic talent but is less focused on runes than Xander. Willow's a magical powerhouse and barely has any ability with runes at all. Dawn's magic is different and vast.

With Angel's killing of Glory, a hell goddess, the group decides to step up the timetable and set the wards, 'now' to ensure they don't somehow send Angel into a coma.

CHAPTER 1: Lost in This

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

LeVelle Manor

Outside the wards was an environment without a visible horizon outside the offing of the edge of the wards. The 'sky' seems to be made up of yellow or gold with red blotches or red with yellow blotches depending on how focused your eyes were when looking. Off in the distance was the only 'landmark' in the entire setting outside the wards and looking closer they could make out some kind of string-like thing. It was vertical with the house but that wasn't exactly saying much. The string stretched upwards all the way, that is to say that it went on until it was at least out of sight and it did the same below the offing of the wards.

After the almost silent purview of the situation Buffy voices a worry, "Are we in some kind of Hell because there's like – no sun?"

She couldn't help but wonder, academically, where the light they were seeing with was emanating from.

Allan voices an answer for her, "I don't know, but we seem to be floating in this yellow and red glowing ocean so…"

His wife Harriet looks around and frowns. "Look really close towards the edge, where the dirt ends." They did and she frowns more severely, "The edge is almost, it's like we're inside a bubble."

Janna nods, "The wards did this but I'm unsure as to why."

"That's the wards?" Harriet asked, pointing to the edge of the dirt.

Janna looked and nodded silently.

With the thought of being stuck anywhere, Frank Doyle almost groans, "So we are stuck here?"

Giles gives the group a nod, "It would seem we are. I too am curious about why the wards brought us here as warding and translocation are two separate bits of magic."

"Actually" Xander spoke up, "They aren't that different and I can think of two or three reasons for the wards would move us off the top of my head."

They all turned to Xander.

Giles, curious about what he missed, voices the question on all of their minds, "What is it Xander?"

The others might have looked to the Watcher or Janna even for answers but he'd already admitted to not knowing and here Xander was with a semblance of understanding if not a small amount of confidence in that understanding. With Giles asking it was all they needed and all their eyes were on Xander at that moment.

With all their eyes on him, Xander couldn't help but hesitate for at least a moment, "Well… if while we were casting that last bit of the wards, the world was in the process of falling into a hell, I'd think it would be enough of a push to remove us from the rest of the world or realm as the case may be."

Xander held up a hand to stall any of their commentary, "Just an example another one however is that our goal for wards was to remove us from the Powers' influence, to separate us from it." He shrugs and gestures at the yellow and gold colored 'sky'.

They were all silent at that digesting what he was saying.

Xander added credence to his second hypothesis, "I'm fairly sure everyone casting had that in mind when they cast and we all learned that the intent or caster's will often is the major source of influence when casting any type of magic."

Several people nod, they could follow that understanding.

Xander continues, "So, what if the PTB's influence in that realm was world wide? What if the influenced was much stronger than the wards could defend against while staying in the same location, err, a realm? That being the case the wards needed to act in a way to allow us to escape the PTB's influence thus…" he gestures around again.

He couldn't quite decide if it there was more yellowish gold or more red. He wanted to say red but he just could decide. For those that knew him, Xander wasn't just silent because he was finished, he was silent because he couldn't believe he'd used the word 'thus'. He made a mental note to read a few more comic books before any type of research just to balance out the literary excellence.

Janet Doyle spoke up, "You said 'three.' What's the third possibility?"

Janet thinks as she listens to him start to answer her question, _**'The gifted young man has an understanding that belies his age.'**_

"It might have been a combination of those factors as well as in addition to any of the unseen factors we aren't aware of yet." It was a general 'this, that, a combination of it or something else entirely' explanation that needed no further elaboration. "My main concern right now is that without being… on Earth, in Earth's realm, or whatever…" he growled at not having a for sure understanding of 'where' they were. "What we do have in the way of air, oxygen, H2O? Because with that…" he gestures at the sky and needn't finish his verbalization of worry.

With the silenced deafening, he took charge as it was obvious that nobody else was, "I'm going to start working to increasing the Oxygen levels and reduce the carbon in the air. Then we need to go over our food supplies. After that, I'd like to go over the runes used on the ward-schema with Giles, Miss C, and our casters, just to make sure I didn't make a simple mistake before we search for a way back home."

Frank Doyle gives the boy a look over, the young man had a sound mind and was a much better thinker on his feet than he'd expected. He was more apt to think things thru then most of his employees, or former employees as it were as he wasn't about to hold his breath pun intended concerning their ability to return to the messed up world they'd lived in.

Frank nods, "While you're handling the air, Janet and I will start in on the kitchen."

Harriet smiles at her cousin in-law and volunteers, "Allen and I will survey the grounds." She gestured around at the 'outside' of LeVelle Manor. "There might be some deviations in the yellow space outside the wards."

Giles smiles and gives the others a nod before he too volunteers his time, "I will go over the books and the spells with the girls and Janna. We might be able to spot out something that we've previously missed. We might perhaps see if Glory's visit caused some deviations from the ascribed instructions."

"Research!" chirped in Willow. "We can work on trying to find out what that actually is! We do have all of Giles' books here."

Angel and Buffy helped with research but mostly Angel was holding Buffy and visa versa, they were distracting themselves from the situation and the books. Cordy and Dawn spent most of the time with Janna and Giles. Cordy because she knew the runes well and could coordinate what they did to what part of the spell was affecting them. Dawn because she thought perhaps her talent could be of use.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It was dinner time and Xander addresses the others of the group, "The air ain't a problem anymore. It was still mostly level, would've lasted a good few months without the runes I put up before we started to pass out and such."

Willow was next, her voice depressed, "The books have nothing about what's out there." She growled, really wishing she could go online to check.

Jenna smiled at the kinship she felt for Willow's emotional state.

Giles glances at Xander, "You were right about the reasons for our translocation. Dawn is fairly sure that her talent—"

At the curious looks from others, Dawn shrunk a bit. She'd not really shared about her special talent, and it was unpredictable.

Giles continued softly, his gentle voice carrying without any anger or reproach, "Dawn is fairly sure that her talent had an impact on the casting and guessing… we believe we might be in the in-between, the places that separates earthen or earthly realms."

Dawn whines; she couldn't help it, "I didn't know this would happen!" With that out of the way she started to imitate Willow's trademark babble, "I've never changed realms like that, I mean the most I did is collect a few things from _TV shows_. I had no idea making fake things real would have this impact."

The others at the table nod at the distraught girl; it really didn't make any logical sense to them either. Giles sighs, the Watcher couldn't find it in his heart to issue Dawn any form of recrimination or reprimand and this was why; she was doing more than he could ever do with self effacing guilt.

Firmly Xander spoke up, but mostly it was directed at Dawn, "This isn't anyone's fault. If you want to blame someone, then blame the damned PTBs who were so hell bent on controlling and or killing us."

Dawn nods and sniffles.

Giles was in full agreement, getting back on track he reiterates what Nancy's parents, Janet and Frank, had shared with him, "We have enough food to last a few months."

Giles had already conferred with Cordelia concerning this information. "I have to tell you however that the idea to put runes on the containers of food was a wonderful use of the runic talent."

He was looking at Cordelia who blushes furiously. She didn't do many rune projects and she'd not told anyone what she'd done after Xander had shown her how to draw a particular rune set during their training, but she had made a really good use of it.

Confused Buffy asks her Watcher, "Months?"

He nods, "Yes, it seems the flower, oil, and a number of other cooking materials have what is labeled on the Pantry Inventory to be _'ever full'_ runes."

Frank had been the one to put together the inventory and Janet was a wiz at helping him make sure everything was properly in their place to keep it organized.

Cordelia's grin of enjoyment showed thru as she tells them, "They're really neat, the first time I used the rune was on my shampoo. It's rather expensive and only available in LA. The bottle only has two, or at the most three, washes in it before there just isn't enough in it left to clean a buzz of hair." She was smirking at Willow now.

With a husky smile Willow growls, "The smell's rather lovely."

Xander wasn't sure if the smell of the shampoo in a _buzz_ of hair or Cordelia's hair was what smelt lovely and wasn't going to ask. Most would have taken the buzz to mean a military like hair cut but he supposed it could mean pubic hair.

Frank and Janet blink in surprise at the sexual overture. The promiscuous effect they had expected the casters to feel after the warding was long forgotten. The new environment had shocked them and now this was coming at them from the side.

Cordelia continues with a sexual glance or two at the others, mostly at Willow and Xander. "It was about fifty or so uses before it just no longer smelt like it should. I had Willow test a bottle of acid. She'd have to tell you what the details are but it took about two hundred half drains of the acid before it looses its bite." The word bite had a leer to it.

"Yes" Giles said and smiles slightly flustered at the innuendo but doing well to cover his flustering up. "That will most defiantly help. I had not realized you had taken it upon yourself to do that to the groceries." He smirked just slightly.

She flushed and almost whines at the amount of work put into it, "I really wanted to do something and preparing to ward the house I needed to strengthen my magic."

Allen Doyle altered the subject just a bit, "That dark string-like things over yonder outside the wards seem to be getting closer."

Xander thought of it and frowns, turning to Angel and Buffy he thinks of their supernatural sight and asks openly, "Do we have a set of binoculars we could use?"

Buffy offers, "We'll check on it for now, if you can find a set. If not you might maybe MacGyver up some runes or something with that left over wood."

It wasn't that Buffy minded utilizing her ability to see further than others. It was that she knew, intimately, how frustrating it was to rely on interpretation of what was seen or heard when she felt she needed to know.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Seventeen people were housed in the manor. Giles and Janna, Buffy and Angel, the two married couples, and Amy and Michael, all shared their rooms which was good because the manor only held fifteen bedrooms. Xander and the four girls shared three bedrooms. It just wasn't feasible to shared one or two bedrooms, two might have been possible but tight with clothes and extras. That meant eight rooms were used and seven left available.

Xander was thankful for the size of the manor in that some of the unused rooms had extra things that they'd brought with them. They had preplanned to live there for a couple weeks after all. Not everything was brought in by Frank and Janet but quite a bit. Harriet and Allen had some of their things that would have been in storage until they found a house of their own if they'd not thought they might move into the manor.

Another reason to be thankful for the size of the manor was that it wasn't hooked up to the city sewer, or wasn't before they were here, instead it had its own buried septic.

It had been four days in the new 'yellow haze', they longer you looked at it the more yellow it was at times. It was almost as though your eyes adjusted and weeded out the red a bit. It had seemed longer than four days but Xander thought his watch worked fine so assumed it was only four days. It had been rush, rush, rush these last four days and he'd taken probably two or three naps not getting a proper nights sleep, of course the fact that there was no night sort of defeated the purpose of a proper night's sleep.

After fixing the air and dinner the next task had been water. Luck had it that the hot water heater was full which gave them some of the substance which needed to be sustained. Sustaining a substance was much easier than producing it.

There was now a huge bucket of cool water that was always full. They had a runic pump that took loads of work to pipe into the manor. The water heater had its own runes which he had to take the water heater apart to place the runes properly. All said and done Xander was quite pleased the job was over with.

The fact that the water tasted fresh, clean, and would hold no bacteria while in either the hot water heater or the bucket was bonus he didn't even bother to share. It took a bit longer to set up the hot water than he thought it would.

Ready to call it the end of the day he went to one of the rooms, Dawn was in there, "Any luck on finding out if we can get back home?" he asked Dawn as he sat beside her. She had been the most focused, the fact that she was the Key, they all were fairly sure on that, and her own spermatic talents, added to her desire to help and worry that she caused it.

"Oh Xander, I have no idea how close or far away I am. It seems every time I think I got a clue I mess it up." She was whining now.

"Come here." He said and kissed her.

She moaned and he lifted her up so she could spread her legs. She sat on him straight and ground her hips against his with need. That was the start of the sex, they'd actually held off that at first due to the fact that they were where they were, wherever the hell that was, pun intended.

Xander had to work fast when the second day had hit to ensure they had water, which wasn't quite as important as that first day's air. Today Dawn had known he was working on the water issue again. She rather enjoyed the resulting hot shower she'd taken not even thirty minutes prior to his arrival in the room.

Now it was time to show her appreciation for that hot shower. She pulled back a bit and reached down. He groaned as she relieved him of his pants and somehow his underwear as well.

She looked at him and her eyes said it all, she mutters as she lines him up, "I want you inside me, now!"

She shivered as she pushed down around him and rotated her hips moaning in pleasure.

"That's it Xander." She added with a whine. "Right there" she moaned as he slowed down and adjusted to hit her spot.

How he could remember the different spots on the different girls he would never understand but he was thankful he did. Dawn groaned as she had an orgasm.

Glaring at him she whines, "I was supposed to make you cum first!"

She pushed him back down and started to use her hips to slam down onto him before lifting off him as fast as she could. This served to turn her on faster as she knew it would but it also served to increase the heat and pleasure for her man.

Xander didn't mind and looked down enjoying the sight of Dawn shimmering up and down on him. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her; they both climaxed at the seal of the kiss.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The runes on the generator were enough to keep it in power and there wasn't much running off it. The refrigerator was on runes now as well as the water and lights.

"I think I know why I can't get back home." She informed the group. She glances at Xander. "You remember how you said we might be here because the entire world was influenced by the Powers?"

He nodded feeling nervous.

She tells them, "The wards' main intent, our intent when we made them, was to prevent the Powers' influence from gaining any influence inside the wards! If we were to go back, it would mean that we cede that much more influence to the Powers. I mean they could make a nuclear blast or an asteroid fall which I think could destroy us rather easily by simply killing everything around us off completely."

They all frowned.

"The thing is I think I could make a portal, a doorway to home, but it wouldn't be stable."

Giles curiously asks, "What do you mean stable?"

Dawn shrugs, "When I first found out magic was real it was because I had made something make-believe real. I think now that I know I'm this key thing the bitch was talking about, well I think I was pulling it from whatever universe it came from."

"That makes sense" Xander said and then snaps his fingers, "the Lightsaber."

She blushes, "I got it on Halloween when I found that I was missing the key component of my costume. I was upset and my power spiked, the Lightsaber literally fell into my hands."

Giles gapes at her, "Good lord!"

Dawn flushes and whines, "But the power is only there when it spikes. I have to get like way emotional and I don't know the first thing about making an actual portal."

Xander speaks up, "You'd need something to help stabilize your power into a constant flow. I'll put some runes and their meanings down and we'll try and arrange them in a way that could make use of your talent."

Dawn sighed and nodded.

Buffy perks up, "That will take some time. The string things are turning. Or maybe we're like orbiting them. I'm not sure. Any idea on what they are yet?"

"They're huge!" Allen announces, he'd been watching them with his wife and the other married Doyles. Neither Frank nor Janet had much to contribute in the mystical side of things so they stayed mostly listened and remained silent on those aspects. Once in a while they would have a spontaneous idea and when they did they'd shared, they just didn't want to interfere too much if they could help it.

After the other turned to them Allen with a glance to Harriet continues, "That gun thing Xander made for me shows that they are about half the distance from us as the Sun was from Earth." Harriet had been the one to know those numbers.

Xander sighs, "That brings me to something else. I think we might be able to affect the realm out there. We need some form of protrusion to do that."

They all blink but Giles voices their curiosity as he was apt to do instinctively, "You think we can move on our own accord?"

Xander nods. "I don't know if that thing is a demon or not but I think we should get a closer look."

"Agreed" Harriet said, "And if it's that big, I doubt it's a demon."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Dawn points, "Hey, look at the fourth one from the left."

They all looked.

Xander asks, "What are we looking for Dawn?"

She sent him a mental image and he widened his eyes and looked a bit higher to find what she was looking at.

"Found it." He said, "At about forty degrees from the deck."

They all found it.

Allen nods, "It branches off into to two similar stems."

His wife shook her head and shared, "That means that all of these might have come from a single one thing rather than been like weeds in a garden."

"You know that one next to it looks almost like it has pictures on part of it."

"It does?" several voiced the question.

"I think they all do. In fact" Xander shook his head, "Never mind that's just stupid."

"What?" was a united question, they all wanted to know, now.

Xander shrugs, "I was just thinking that they could be universes, like on Men in Black."

That didn't help, they still looked confused.

Suddenly Dawn gets it, "Like the galaxy on Orion's belt?"

Smiling he nods, "Yea, like that but instead of a galaxy, it's a galaxy in time."

He points down, south of their perception, "Way back to the beginning when there was only one."

Giles was confused, "Only one?"

"How often I thought of it. We think the demons were kicked out by humans, I've often thought of the Hellmouth and _the Earth realm_" he said that last with emphases. "I usually completely skip over the thought of demons or aliens on other planets in the universe. I mean, what if the reason humans are on Earth was because the aliens came and conquered the demons and set us up as a colony? I've read about some of the demons, the old ones. I can't see how we beat several Judge level demons. I mean without chemistry and science, I know magic has its place but to use something like that and then downgrade? The runes I know now seemed to have much more than anything on Earth, or our Earth, right now. What if that's because they didn't come from Earth? For that matter are there demons on other worlds too?"

"I honestly don't know." Giles said, "But you do bring up and interesting point. Some demons are peaceful; others are actually non-sentient and useful, such as a Vigos'oz. It's a slime that produces a large amount of nitrogen in the soil but takes blood to do so." He stated. "It's one of the few things that are actually actively studied by the Council." He said bitterly.

"Giles, I was just saying that the Earth is not the center of the universe, but that is not to say it doesn't have an effect on the rest of the galaxy or the realm."

Still confused Giles asks, "And you think that those are universes, going back to one?"

"Yes," Xander nods, "one universe, and every time a major change occurs the energy is used to produce a twin that will work on her own as a separate realm, a twined realm. Those" he gestures to the stems, "I was thinking were pillars."

"I see" he said and actually thought of it. "You might be right after all if we are tossed between universes it might be that we are seeing exactly that."

"And we have no way of knowing which one is ours. Or how to navigate once we get into actual space and time rather then outside it." He wasn't actually thinking of being in space so much as space being in a normal or quasi normal environment rather then in between realms.

A sudden realization hit Giles, "Damn, I didn't even think of that; we might not actually be in a vacuum."

"One way to tell, I think I got a spare water balloon I'll put some air into it, very little of course and toss it out of the ward sphere."

Harriet said, "Good thinking Xander!"

He flushes before he responds, "Thanks ma'am."

He ducked his head and Harriet grins.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The test was successful. The balloon expanded quickly and popped.

Shocked at the realization Giles confirms, "These wards are keeping air inside them?"

"Yes and the dirt as well, it is eliminating completely the influence outside the wards that might be harmful or intentionally manipulative. A vacuum is defiantly harmful and changing the gravity inside the wards from what it was when the wards were cast would be manipulative." They all nod that made a strange twisted sense.

The next week was spent with Xander trying different methods of using wood and runes as a propulsion system. It was a very 'try and verify' method and it was working to a degree. They could not be sure they were moving that fast but they were getting closer to the stems.

With the kitchen organized the boredom was getting to Frank and Janet both. They'd had two fights, about little things and made up, loudly made up. The younger part of the family had been extremely eager to be alone at that time. Aura had found it funny and Nancy found it embarrassing to no end.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Dawn was finally finished with the wall. "I think I got the portal working" she gestures to the center of the naked wall, and flushes, "I'm just not sure where it goes."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked. "It goes someplace right?"

"What I mean is that the connection for the portal is there. I've tested the magic of it and the runes run clear. It goes to a calm place that is governed by the living, as in natural beings, but…" she paused, hesitating to put her thoughts into words.

"I feel something is off, like I'm holding thin stiff string and the other side… it's all over the place. Right now the location is set but I don't know how long it will stay that way."

Giles frowned just a bit before glancing out at the Stems and nodding, "I see, is it possible that…?" he gestures towards the Stems.

Not getting an answer he clarifies his question, "Could it be that we are moving around the phenomenon and that because our location is changing it is affecting the magic you are feeling overall?"

Not giving her a chance to answer right away he clarifies further, "I mean if that is as Xander suggests, it may be the portal is actually a string attaching to a section while you are actually holding it in place with magic and runes."

Dawn looked lost, she really didn't know. "I don't know" she whined, "I think Xander's idea about the Stems holds merit. But that's because I think it feels right somehow."

She glances at the Stems and nods, "I get that low down feeling when I look at that, like when I'm on patrol…" she ignored Giles blushing at her words.

"When Xander stakes a vampire I'd missed completely. That nagging 'I want to jump him' feeling is there when he talks about his ideas on that thing and that tells me he hit something I should have seen but missed."

He was very red now. Dawn was far too young for sex in his opinion, at least when she's talking about it. He's better now than he was a few months ago but it is a work in progress and he can't say she's not mature enough to handled it, nor would he begrudge the girl, not after the Powers fucked her over. Just thinking about it brought Ripper that much more to the surface.

"I see." He managed out now sure what else he could tell her.

She realized she'd been talking about sex and sighed changing the subject a bit away from the sex talk. "Xander said he'd work on a probe to use for the portal. It would be some kind of remote viewing rune set. He's going to make it from some wood blocks but making them is going take time to inscribe and test."

Giles nods, "I do believe there is an abundance of bored residence that could use a bit of distraction, if he or you need any assistance."

Dawn grinned at that and Giles gulped at the grin, "Willow and Cordy seem to have found enough to do." Her voice was laden with innuendo.

Giles groans as he nods agreement. "They seem to have found a way to occupy their time without worry. At least they are now staying in your rooms while doing so." He added that last bit with a sardonic tone.

Dawn laughs and grins, "It is fun to join in when I enter the rooms but I could see how you might not want to." He looked both relieved and worried about what she was going to say next.

She picked up on his unease as she had planned her words carefully, "Why don't you go find Janna. I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought."

Giles fled post haste, there was no need to open up to more sexual innuendo with the young female that so enjoyed torturing him with it. Dawn giggled.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander's blocks took everyone a few hours to cut and sand before Xander took a few more hours to burn and empower the runes. While the others were cutting and sanding blocks that were generally the same size and shape Xander was working on the Null Boxes and viewers. He had seven each because he had a way to set up a basic seven signals without too much extra work.

As he burned the block to be one of seven options he put them into the null box designated for the viewer and went on to the next. Finally he was done and sighed.

"We're set!" Xander said with some excitement. "It's working, see." He pointed and then with exaggerated glee he rubs his hands together in a fashion that was that of mantic scientists about to do something terribly ill advised, he mutters with exaggerated glee, "Now, let's see what I can spy with my little eye."

The others all looked at him with different degrees of amusement. With Xander around entertainment was not often far off.

Ignoring their looks he told them, "The remote viewers here are like little wooden computer monitors, or receivers, only instead of a two dimensional aspects you'd normally see these will have radial three dimensional plots." He gestured and they all smiled and looked at the little room the display showed. It only showed the room square instead of circular because the walls were square.

"Now, anyone of you should be able to use this as it only requires a nugget of magic, of course more magic or more control of runes you have the easier time you'll have using the RVs."

"RVs?" asked Doyle, Allen Frances that is.

"Remote Viewers" Dawn said with a grin. She liked the name, it sounded like a special power.

Xander nodded with a waving gesture as though the name wasn't the import part. "The point is that the more affinity available to you the less frustration you'll have when you do specific or detailed tasks, or when you give instructions to the probes."

Willow asked him, "So because Cordy has slightly less affinity with runes than you it will be harder for her to do the same thing you do, and for the rest of us merely mortals it will be next to impossible for those self same tasks?"

"I believe so, it's the same thing with the collars we have so everyone has the potential to use it and with practice it will seem equal to what Cordy or I can do but have any of you noticed that when we send a message it seems almost instinctual where as the others here need to focus a bit more?"

"Enough" Cordy said. "Time to test this out with a out of sight observation" her tone was prim and proper as if she was a hostess or doctor, "Into the next room with it and get naked so we can watch." she shooed him out with a wide smile. He looked at her shocked and decided to do just that.

The Embarkation Observation Room, or EOR as it would soon be called, was cleared of most occupants within moments. Most didn't want to see Xander do a strip tease for his girls, of course that meant Buffy was leaving but she did move much slower and glanced over fondly a few more times than she would have a year ago.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"I take it the controls on the block work, as well as the _scanning_ capabilities?" Cordy flushed at Giles question.

Giles usually didn't use the technical jargon exactly correct but he had this time because he was teasing her.

"Um, I think so." She said then admitted, "We didn't get to test them all though."

Giles raises an eyebrow. "Distracted were you?" he asked

She flushes and nods with a smile on her face clearly telling him to quite while he was ahead or hear how they reacted to being distracted. "The question is Giles, if they'll work thru the portals."

He nods, "Yes, I can see that is indeed a question. We can but try. Is the portal is still open?"

"Yea" Dawn nodded, "We didn't know if it would take a monumental effort to make another and we don't have an unlimited supply of walls to use." She wasn't sure if they could use the same wall or if it would work the same way on a different wall.

"Than we should see if it does move, the portal I mean, and perhaps there is a way to anchor it or tell how long the portal will stay in on location."

"We could also see if there was a way to focus a burst of magic to open a portal from there to here without too much trouble as well."

Dawn nodded and scrunched up her nose.

"We'd need a focus crystal, something hard with enough resonance magically to pierce the divide."

"Like a diamond?"

She nodded.

"One step at a time; let us adjourn to the room and collect everyone for the first field test. I dare say that they are currently bored enough to watch you and the girls procreate from a distance."

Xander and Dawn both blush. Cordy beams with a pride and says, "That was excellent, Giles!"

The other two present looked at her astonished as Giles blushes.

"What?" Xander knew he was missing something. Giles had already turned to go collect everyone.

"He used sexual innuendo and didn't polish his glasses or turn tomato like." She said with a wide smile. "He's seeing us more as equals with" her next two words were said with a husky come hither tone, "dirty minds than wards and children."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"The first test" Xander said with a grin as Cordy flushed slightly, "Thru the portal." He added and she restrained her glare he would be suitably punished tonight.

"Send the box thru, would you Buffy? Give it a hard throw." Kendra grinned at the eagerness of the elder slayer. She had been sparing a bit more often lately to deal with the slayer edginess.

"Right Xander" she said and took the cube of runic construction and threw it hard at the center of the wall and thru the portal. Xander was on guard for it and as soon as the screen seemed to change he tapped the rune display.

"We have contact still. The area seems dark, faintly lit." He said and a three dimensional stage was shown for all to see.

Buffy points and asks, "Did it just come out of that archway thing?" it was nut a few feet away and floating. She almost whines, "Didn't I throw it hard enough?"

When she looked over at Xander and seen him smiling widely, while valiantly attempting to stifle his laughter. With one look Buffy had known she'd been used, nastily and dirty like. Her slayer strength was wound up and tossed aside.

Buffy narrowed her focused eyes on Xander, this meant one thing; Xander would suffer greatly. She would seek Dawn's help in ensuring she was able to tickle him thoroughly.

"Doing a gravitational scan of the area" Xander said and the screen shrunk as it showed the Earth and the Sun, colorless of course.

Distracted temporarily from her fantasy of retribution Buffy asks, "What's that mean?" she was pointing to the black and white images that seemed to be shrinking.

Xander nodded, "I think that the cube is at least on Earth." He said explaining what he was doing without explaining exactly what she pointed at, distractions could make him loose focus on his runic control.

Giles looked at the display with a critical eye; the image for gravity was black and white. He was sure he could make out the general shape of the ocean. "Could you enlarge it; I mean go back a bit on the scan, slow down so I can see the general area? I'd like to know where on Earth the probe is located."

Xander nodded but it took some extreme focus. The runes were set only the amount of magic pushed into them would give the controller control.

"How does it know when there is water or land on Earth?" Dawn asked.

Cordy is the one that answers. "It's a way to tell a substance by the gravity they emit."

Willow beams at her while Xander nods his agreement saying "Exactly, the frequency of the gravity dictates the mass, size and therefore density and with the density you can estimate the substance."

Dawn nods, that made sense. Of course he knew this because he'd designed the runes to show the practical interpretation.

Very curiously Dawn asks, "What is the limit of the scan?"

"It depends; the limit of that one is anything within the sphere of influence on the Sun's gravity; unless there's another gravity center that the Earth is victim to."

He glances at Willow for an answer.

Willow shrugs and offers up, "It might show us the entire universe. Can you zoom in on another area?"

Xander nods, "It would be extremely degraded if we were going on gravity alone." He told them all and showed them the moon, before it snapped back out to a larger viewing. "And it can't be set to watch without someone like me or Cordy at the controls on the Remote Viewer."

The same controls that controlled the movement of the probe or scout would when doing the gravity scan control the gravimetric scanning. There was only one rune to signify the gravity scanning ability and the rest of the controls that were for Zoom, Motion, and illumination intake were compatible for the scanning for gravity.

There are twelve motion runes that are strictly directional, well eleven as one rune was the all stop or twist and spin rune. Xander had used this rune to stop the scout's motion after Buffy threw it through the wall's portal. Lift, Drop, Aft, Stern, Port, and Starboard were the two general planes of movement but then there were runes to combine the to directions and give a better semblance of control to the operator at the Remote Viewer.

It was simple for runic talent to split focus by simple touch, Xander could do it easily, it was almost as though he was typing and just knew where the keys on the keyboard were which meant that those without talent were likely to be a bit slower but they could practice.

Everyone understood the nature of the controls and that Cordy would be up there with him on most things to do with runes.

With a fond smile that mixed pride and homesickness Giles stated, "It would seem that the geography is showing it to be in where London should be."

Xander tells them, "We'll send a second scout out in about twenty minutes. According to the scan it is currently night." He added that last.

Curious Giles asks, "Is there any way to see what season it is; or what year?"

Xander's response was bland, "I'm not up on astronomical or meteorological time." He didn't say it wasn't as a subtle hint that maybe someone else was. Nobody took it up and he shrugged.

"We'll just need to wait for the second scout and send one out to see if they can find some kind of calendar or something. That is if they end up in the same place."

Giles nodded and sat down beside Janna to watch the three dimensional display. It was almost as though this was more technological then magical, at least by appearance. He briefly wondered why anyone knowing this would not share it and let it grow or develop it and sell the products.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	2. Ministry for Magic?

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 2: Ministry for Magic?

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The group congregated in the embarkation room with food and drinks about twenty minutes after the last probe was sent. Janet had worked the kitchen and the aroma from fresh baked bread seemed to fill the air. There was a slight banana smell to it that they all enjoyed.

"Sending the second one" Xander said and glanced at Buffy; she scowled and tossed the next one softly. He sighed and she felt about an inch tall but her smug face didn't change.

Both scouts were in the same area. Xander sent one floating around the area. The doors were closed and he hadn't included an open door rune command.

"Damn, I think… If you'll excuse me a moment" he said before rushing off.

Xander grab a leather strap and starts to draw runes on it with a bit of ink. It wasn't permanent but he wasn't going to wait until the iron heated up. He did however plug it in. He looped the strap making sure a scout would fit inside it. He added a rune to hide the block from notice to the open closed or locked doors.

"Alright" he said and tossed the band thru. They all looked at him curiously.

Buffy pouted, she'd wanted to throw it; it was her job after all. Xander ignored the look, or tried to. She was giving him those hurt-look eyes. He glanced to Angel with a pleading look that Angel almost laughed at the younger man's plight. The girls didn't miss the byplay and Dawn was curious about her sister's seemingly unconscious flirting.

"Got it" he said and moved his fingers on the two runes for the second three dimensional display.

Glancing at the small viewing platform Nancy asks, "Is there anyway to enlarge the display maybe project it onto the wall?" She glanced at the wall the portal was on.

The others glanced at Xander who shrugs, "I'm not sure we should do that unless we're watching inside a theater or something."

Nancy pouts as she sticks her tongue out at him making him return a grin. That was the bratty sister routine and he was thankful the weeks spent here hadn't lessened that emotion between him and the two girls. It would be three but Amy had not stopped giving him looks even if she was sure on her ideals about multiple partners.

It was another ten or so minutes and they found the stairs, it seemed they were in some sort of strange facility that had a number of strange looking items and they gave strange gravimetric readings.

Flatly Xander tells them, "According to the gravity readings from the scout we've only moved about seven feet." Then he growls at the display.

Cordelia places a calming hand on his shoulder, "Just see if you can find some form of calendar to see the date."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It was seven hours and they had finally found an 'office' if you want to call it that which had a calendar on the wall.

"That's disturbing." Xander said looking at the image.

The calendar he was looking at had people on broomstick flying and read **Puddlemere United** and under it was the month of June and broom sticks were crossed over the days leading up to the last day crossed out which was the 14 box.

Willow agrees, "Yes, people have taken the idea of witches on brooms just a tad too far."

Xander looked at her with a rather strange look. "That's not what's disturbing. It's that the picture is moving like a TV."

He glanced at it and the people on the brooms seemed to be pointing at them.

He shivers and adds, "And it's a bit interactive."

Willow had wide eyes at missing that, "I see." She supposed she had simply gotten so use to the weird as to miss that completely. The others were all snickering at the revelation. Evidently she wasn't the only one to have missed that or gotten too use to the weird.

"The moving witches with broomsticks calendar aside, with the gravity conflict down below I think it safe to assume this world has magic." Xander speaks in a mock bland tone as he adds, "And it seems to be part of the every day society enough that they hang magical things on office walls."

Giles nods agreement, "Most assuredly not modern day London for our world. Then again the date -" he points to the calendar, "is a date that has passed in our world. So this is a parallel, but one without the Powers in it?" His eyes were on Xander and Dawn who had been somewhat appointed as experts in the short time they'd been research realms.

Xander shrugs and softly tell him, "That's not something we can easily check but I'm sure we can see what type of influence is there in the overall general free will of the population, unless there isn't any magical influence at all."

Giles raised an eyebrow and Xander smiles, "I've been working on an anti magical mob defense off and on again, since Amy came out."

Amy flushes and glares at Xander well naturedly, "Do I need to prove I like men?"

There had been some steel in her voice that spoke of punishment preplanned which caused him to gulp and for Cordelia to giggle, "I think he knows that, dear."

Cordelia's voice caused Amy to flush and her ire to vanish. The former cheerleader's voice was a stark reminder that Xander was not alone and taking Xander meant taking others.

Dawn spoke up drawing attention away from the flirting and back to the 3D display, "It looks like people are coming in, Xander."

Speaking softly to the probe Xander says, "Up you go!"

The scout rose high quickly.

Buffy points at the moving lips on the RV projection, "It looks like their talking, um why can't we hear them?" her voice was directed at Xander.

Xander flushes and admits, "I think I forgot a rune on the cubes."

Everyone groaned at that.

"I'll fix one for the third batch and send it out right after; we sent the last one more than an hour ago."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It was another half an hour to send the sound scout out and Xander found it very hard to put the rune for relaying sound one way onto the scout.

"I ended up doing my walkie-talkie runes. It was what I thought up the night before that laryngitis box took our voices."

They all nodded.

"That means that I need to cover or insolate the rune that is now on the squares and the scouts need to be insolated from each other before I send it out or it will create a feedback that will literally shake them all apart."

Giles blinked and nodded. That task took a bit longer and several people worked on it while Janet and Janna checked the bread in the kitchen and fixed some hardier food to go with it.

Xander announced as he finished, "All set."

He tossed the sound scout into the portal.

With his best announcer voice Xander says, "Confirmed, same world!"

He had added the runes to the scout that he'd put on the 'traveling band. He'd adjust the 'programming' of the first two sets after they'd worked out if the portal shifted.

They heard voices from the speaker and Xander made sure they all stayed quiet.

The relayed sound voices sounded slightly crackly at first, but after a few moments the sound cleared up with a slight echo. _"I'm telling you that the Quibbler had it dead on. Fudge seems to want to kill the boy out right. My daughter says she trusts Harry and that the bitch is using a blood quill on the children who defy the ministry in any way. I'm only a second generation wizard but I didn't sign on to be a wizard so as to give the ministry absolute control over my life."_

"_I know what you mean"_ the man said. _"I think it's only a matter of time and, by Merlin, magic before Fudge gets what's coming to him. He's going to be sacked not long into the summer. Some of the students that are Harry Potter's friends are associated with other ministries and they all know that bitch is using an illegal dark artifact on students. We may have our hands tied but as soon as summer hits I won't doubt Fudge and Umbrage will find their heads on pikes."_

"_Good" _he growled. _"My daughter tells me that Harry's really opened up this last year, he's actually ended up teaching them more about Defense against the Dark Arts than any teacher other than that werewolf Fudge had sacked."_

The group was watching the two talks, obviously privately, with faces of utter excitement.

The two changed subjects instantly when a redhead with glasses arrived.

"Stick up his ass by the looks of it." Xander muttered and the other all turned to him shocked he spoke aloud, he winced and nodded. But the redhead was looking around pompously for the one who spoke.

Xander suddenly smiled and gestured. _**'Hey Giles, how about a small amount of fun?'**_ he sent.

Giles looked at him blandly and rolled his eyes but he could feel the humor rolling off the man's thoughts as he returned the thought, _**'If you must.'**_

"Dork" he said and the entire room froze then looked around. The one place they didn't seem to look was up. The redheaded prick pulled out a wand and started casting a spell that had no results.

'_**What spell was that?'**_ he asked mentally to Giles.

'_**Homenum revelio, I assume they are looking to reveal a human presence hidden by magic.'**_

'_**That might be a good spell to use, this is the first time I've ever seen anyone much less several people use wands, does anyone you know use a wand?'**_

'_**No, wands are attuned to demons and only used to control them, not for general magical focus, and they don't seem to be controlling a demon just focusing magic.'**_

Xander suddenly smiled and in a high pitched voice he says in a laughing tone, "There all going to laugh at you." He said and everyone in the room couldn't help it they burst out laughing. The man in the three dimensional display turned swiftly.

"_I don't know who did the charms but I will most assuredly inform the minister of the lack of discipline in this department."_ The statement was lost as the four people in the room were torn between confusion and humor.

"_Be off with you Percy, or is Weatherby now?"_ one said with a smile, _"This isn't your department and you have no control or say here. You're nothing but the minister's lap dog and honestly if you complain too much you're likely to find you're his next fall guy to keep him in office."_ He shook his head Percy's eyes widened and he turned and fled.

Xander covered the rune and laughed loudly.

"I shouldn't have done that." He admitted to the others still covering the rune then with a grin adds, "I have to say it was fun."

The others were nodding as he uncovering the rune.

"…_but I must thank you for brightening my day and no don't tell me I might end up questioned and I'd rather not be able to point fingers."_

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Over the course of the 'afternoon' Xander pulls the other two scouts out and fashioned similar runic patterns on them as well. He had a rune that was the one side of a broadband audio transmitter/receiver and an option of turning on the other side from the RV. Cordy was the eavesdropping queen while the others were more interested in the fact that they had different levels of control over the scouts, or more accurately some runic controls, or specific runes, worked more easily than others. The enjoyment was a breath of fresh air and more than enough of a distraction to separate themselves from their dire straights, they'd not even yet contemplated a sojourn to this magical London.

It was after the ministry had gone quiet that some new excitement took place.

Xander had finally voiced a concern that had started to nag him to Dawn, "Any idea on if the portal is going to jump soon?"

Dawn shrugs, "I don't know, but I've checked some different things today and I think… I think we could make a door that would connect from here to directly to there. It would need some runes… I think… you know to ensure that is stays connected. We'd need to move the other half of the doorway to that location but we can add some of my blood to the runes to make sure it stayed connected… I'm just guessing on some of it but I think we could have a stable door even if the portal does shift to another realm."

As she pauses it was evident that Xander wasn't the only one listening and nodding pleased at the idea of being able to go to this London and return at their whim.

Dawn elucidates, "It would work to travel from here to there but we'd need to test it to make sure that it works both ways before and after we send the other half of the doorway there."

Xander wasn't the only one to nod. It was quite scientific, the idea of testing the magical effect for verification that it works. Dawn might be young but she wasn't stupid. Xander was simply grateful that they wouldn't need to attempt to use a diamond to set up the portal back to the manor as getting to 'Earth' didn't seem to be a problem. They could use the archway/portal to leave but he was unsure if they could return that way, using a doorway would be less hassle.

"We have plenty of extra doors here at the manor. I'll just take one off a closet of one of the unused rooms."

Dawn smiles giving him a kiss that relayed more thanks and love than sex and passion for his calm acceptance, "If you want to test it at this realm, I'm not sure but I get the feeling it's only going to last a short while longer, maybe days or a just over a week."

Xander nods but he wasn't the only one listening. Cordy speaks up her eyes were alit with pleasure, "Days? So we could like go shopping, in London."

Giles quickly disabused that notion, "I would advice, not to! At least until we have the doors set up. The magic this ministry has might show our arrival." He explained and then adds, "Especially if our entire group appears in their ministry's bunker."

Cordelia sighs adding with agreement, "And with what I heard today that would be a bad thing."

She couldn't help but think, _**'It would be Giles to point that out.'**_

Giles raised an eyebrow in question but Xander tells them before they could talk about gossip, "I'm going to start working on the doorway."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander really had his work cut out for him. First step was to remove the doorframe without damaging it. Luck would have it was nails which meant a drill to pull the screws out wouldn't work. A magnet and a rune were used in consort to literally pull the nails out cleanly with a press of a rune. The nails were straight enough to use again. Xander used the drill and some screws to reinforce the frame. It wasn't shoddy craftsmanship but it wasn't exactly made to be a standalone doorframe either. The door itself was only going to be needed on one side as the rune magic would ensure both sides of the doorframe would have a way to open the door.

When he was done Xander couldn't help but smile at the job well done. The way the handles looked on the blank side it was spooky. He could turn one and it would turn the other one on the blank side.

He could look into one and see out the other. For some reason he felt it was a Space Balls moment as he had to try and make it so that he could look thru one and continue looking thru them with nothing else.

"All set" he said as he pinned one to the wall handle out.

He was promptly shushed.

Dawn whispered to him, "Somebody showed up to the ministry place and they look like kids."

Xander frowned and watches them navigating a second scout.

He saw six kids and Cordy whispers her explanation for the excitement. "I think that one is Harry Potter. I heard talk earlier that he had a scar on his head."

As the group watched they focused on the girl on the display with bushy hair.

Inside the Ministry… the bushy haired girl of the group, Hermione, turns to the boy with the scar and asks, "What's wrong?"

Xander was surprised the voice sounded so much clearer than before.

Harry groans, "It's locked!"

She sighs, "Get out of the way! _Alohomora_!" she chanted and the door didn't open. She frowned.

"Sirius's knife" he tried and it melted. The group was watching, this was the room that had given them trouble before with the runes they'd not been able to get in either.

They listened to the kids' banter looking for a room that Harry had dream of for some reason. But there was an urgency they all recognized.

They paused in the room that had really confused the group for a short time, it had a chick in a jar that would rise growing old and fall change into an egg, hatch and do the same thing again.

Sitting in front of the display Xander asks the others watching, "Have they been by the arch room yet?"

"Yea," Buffy states, "and I think he heard us talking too." She added sheepishly.

Willow gives another explanation to the idea of 'voices coming form the veil', "We have two scouts right near them, above their heads by about two or so feet. The kids seem to be looking for something."

Xander glances at her, "Why two?"

Willow blushes flustered as she rationalizes, "I wanted practice on controlling them. I seem to get more and more control the more I practice."

He grinned at her flustered expression. He suspected they were having races before the six showed up and now they both wanted to see from their own RV. He wouldn't begrudge them their fun while he worked.

"Oh they're in that Orb of Thesulah room!" Janna said with excitement as she pointed at the RV on the left. "I so wanted to know what those orbs were."

The RV sounded with the dark haired girl's voice, "_You said it was row 97?_"

There was a bit of discussion on which way to take and the boy said something about keeping their wands ready.

She pointed out to the utterly distracted boy, "_I don't think Sirius is here._"

The redheaded male was showing the dark haired boy one of the Orbs.

Hermione realized he was about to lift up the orb and suggested, "_Harry I don't think you should touch that_."

Xander grumbles, "Sound advice but he's too stupid to listen."

The girls, almost one and all, glared at him. He held up his hands, "What… he's going to trip whatever trap he fell for. Likely that bonehead we've heard so much about all day… Fudge. He could end up kicked out that school of his. But he doesn't think he just acts. I can understand being stubborn and sticking to making your own choices but really, see." He pointed the boy had picked up the orb.

"_Very good, Potter_." A blond voice sounded.

Buffy asked, "Did he just appear out of thin air?"

Giles nods, "Yes that entire group did."

"…_give that to me._" They heard the blond say.

Sound slightly smug Dawn tells Xander, "I don't think that's the ministry, Xander."

Xander reaches over and tickles her ribs for a full five seconds making her ire build. She glares at him when he stops. Xander wasn't sure if she was glaring because he stopped or because he ruined her smug expression.

It seemed to the group that the kids had fallen for a trap. The idiots had showed their hand a bit too early and told the kids what was important.

"I think next time I want to have a flash or zap button. Willow scoot over would you." Xander said and she did. "Keep that one clear a bit if you can Cordy." He said to his left where Cordelia was at another RV controlling a scout.

He raises his scout high, to the very edge of the ceiling, then slammed it down the speed was enough really deal some damage. By chance the boy was using his head for once and the duel distraction worked. Xander nailed the blond on the head with the approximant speed of a free falling cannon ball from the second story window.

"Xander are you sure it's wise to interfere with that world?" Giles said half-heartedly, he really wanted to simply cheer the boy on, but he needed to voice that question first.

"Yes" he said firmly adding an additional, "for sure!"

Giles was surprised at the firmness but with that reassurance tells him with gleaming eyes, "Then by all means take out that woman next if you can."

Giles was pointing to a crazy looking woman in the RV's display.

Willow watched as Xander using both hands and three runes on the 'keyboard' and realized she was not nearly as skilled with those runes as she should be. She watched as Xander missed the woman's head as the target rolled at the last second and seemed to escape her sudden death. Her movements hinted at a slayer-like precognition.

"No luck Giles, that's the fourth time. It's like she can feel my approach and those spells, they move faster than the simple scout."

Giles sighed and nodded, he'd hoped to eliminate her; she seemed to be more maliciously angry and powerful for some reason, at least to his mind.

The next masked man Xander had hit was in the back of the head as he was silenced but a surge of magic from the target's wand looked like a sickly purple flame when Xander had struck. The flame seemed to consume the wand, and the hand of the man. Xander smiled grimly and noticing the kids just staring at the gruesome scene, he tapped the rune to give sound.

"Don't just stand there, get up and get a move on." He commanded. They looked around shocked. Xander bumped the scout against Harry's shoulder causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"Get a move on." He told him.

Giles groaned at Xander's telling the boy to move. Of course Xander was correct but the idea of it was simply too surreal.

"_Harry, whatever that is; it's right, we need to move_." The bushy haired girls said. The three move along and soon they are with the two redheads and the blond.

"_Ron_" Hermione and Harry shouted.

"Silence is a great way to _not_ let them know where you are, kid." Xander's voice stated and Hermione looked sheepish and Harry looked a bit upset, at both himself and the small block of wood he could now see.

"_Harry_" Ron's drunken voice carried, "_You look funny_" he laughs.

Xander closes his eyes in exasperation and humor.

Hermione starts to cast a few spells on her friend that Xander was sure she'd read ahead about.

"_Ginny what happened?_"

"_I think her ankle is broken_" Luna stated sadly, "_I heard something crack, I see you've made a new friend. A hyenal Alpha?_" she asked with wide eyes and Xander looked at the others shocked.

"_Honestly Luna, there is no such_…"

She didn't finish her sentence as Harry interrupted. "_What about Ron_?"

"_I don't know what they hit him with_." Said Luna

Hermione stated smugly, "_It's an inebriation curse_." Then she lectured. "_He should have cast finite right away and it would be over but now it's worked its way into his system and he'll be drunk for a while_." She was glaring at the redheaded boy.

"_Yes, he's gone quite funny; I could hardly get him to come along at all_." She said and nodded.

"Is it me" Xander said after he muted the scout, "or does that bushy haired girl have a strong antagonistic feel towards the blond?"

"No, I think she's stressed and for some reason she's offended by this blonde's ability to see. Though how she saw you were a hyena alpha I don't know."

"Hyenal not hyena she said hyenal." He told her and looked at the door that just opened.

"_I can do it myself_" the redhead said and Xander winced. Turned the sound on and spoke softly.

"Too week to take help you mean; and the masked idiots are coming."

Ginny turned red and looked around. "_Whose there_." She hissed.

"_It's the block of wood Ginny come on, I'll help you_." Harry said.

"_There they are_" the voice of the precog woman said.

As Xander took to taking out the masked idiots he found the block of wood could hit them in the gut and pick them up before turning and dropping them on their comrades. There were only a few of them left now. Most of the ones that lived were throwing up and likely had internal injuries.

Xander absently noted that Cordy's scout and the third scout upstairs had some important information on their viewers. "Cordy hit your sound if you would."

The drunken redhead had just summoned brains and Xander shivered at the teasing he would insure the boy got later.

"Hey kid there's unmasked people coming from upstairs. A group of people who are all looking different." He added and Harry sighed with relief.

Xander would swear he heard the boy say something to the affect of 'the order'. But he didn't pay it any attention he kept trying to get the other two leaving the female to the kids and the new comers.

The bitch had taken her opportunity to capture Neville and insist on the prophecy.

"_Don't give it to her, Harry_" the boy shouted sternly.

Bella's back was to the door; after she had made the boys scream the door burst open and a spell was flung thru.

"_Sirius_" Harry said with relief.

Bella had dodged the curse and was now casting the Killing Curse a sickly green spell at everyone. The kids had moved out of the way but Kingsley a dark skinned man had already been saved at the cost of one of the scouts. He was still in a daze.

"I think that green spell kills, drains life and energy from the target." Xander said. "And my scout is dead." He added.

"Come over here and grab this one." Dawn said and moved aside. He smiled and started the scout down the stairs.

Kingsley picked up the cube like item that saved his life. Bella had already moved on. She was fighting with Sirius, and hit him with a spell. She hit him not with a killing curse but with a red spell that was only slightly darker. Sirius was flung back and into the Archway.

"Go check on him." Xander told Dawn. "See if you can use his wand and cast that innervate spell they used."

She rushed over by the wall where Sirius fell with Giles by her side.

Sirius woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You came thru the portal connected to the Arch." He paled.

"I'm dead?" he said blandly.

"No, we've high-jacked the archway is that what it does; kills you?"

He nodded, "It's said to be doorway to the realm of the dead." He looked around and was confused. "Is that the battle with my cousin?" he asked.

"Cousin?" asked Xander as he navigated trying to hit her again only serving to slow her down.

"Most of my family was evil. I left them when I was sixteen." He explained.

"I see" he said not really seeing, "That Harry kid is chasing after her." He told him.

Sirius blanched and then hearing Harry cast that curse he had wide eyes only a moment later they were relieved.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"That curse is classified as an unforgivable, I'm glad he couldn't use it the way they labeled it."

Xander asks, "Who's that?"

Sirius blanched at the face and spat, "Voldemort!"

"Evil non human sounds about right up our ally." Xander said and flew the scout above the things head. As he fell he barely missed him the thing vanished.

"Damn." Xander hissed.

"Missed him, dear, you were going fast enough I think he's another precognizant."

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"He knows to move right before something happens. Are you planning on going back right now or waiting?" he asked and Sirius blinked.

"I can go back?" he asks shocked but pleased.

"If you do right now you'll end up in the middle of that, and it's almost over. We're planning to set up a door outside of the ministry. We don't know what wards they have there."

Sirius sighs and nods, "That would be better!"

Xander watched the battle with the rest of them in awe. It was quite a show.

"What's he doing to Harry?" Xander asked as the boy was possessed.

"He's possessed him, taking control and Harry seems to be fighting it off." He paused and Harry had succeeded, "Good lad."

"You want to talk to him?"

The old man was there and seeing to Harry and Sirius nodded. "Can you put me right near his ear?"

The scout went to Harry. "Harry" Sirius voice sounded.

Harry turned half way to the floating cube and widened his eyes.

"_Sirius_" he said softly.

"Yea cub, I'm here," he said the others in the atrium were talking about Voldemort. "Can this thing go with him, Albus is making a Portkey."

"Portkey, a transportation magic I take it" he asked.

"Yes." He told him.

Xander shrugged and wiggled the block into the boy's robe pocket before he ended the motion control, Harry smiled. The three dimensional display swirled and moved before settling into a changed view.

Sirius calls out "Harry?!"

Harry took the hard to move cube from his pocket and stared at it in awe, "_Sirius_?"

"Yea it's me, it seems I hitched a ride to some other place thru the Veil and they've have these things that can see and talk to you." He said, "They're going to send me home soon."

"_Sirius, Remus said you were dead_." He his voice was harsh and whispered as he spoke.

"I'd have thought that too in his place." He told him then explained, "Nobody's ever come out of the Veil of Death."

"_That voice I heard earlier telling me to run or be quiet_?"

Xander's voice came thru the block, "That's me, kid!"

Harry blinked and he wasn't the only one the portraits were all watching with interest.

Harry, stating the obvious, says, "_You were helping with the Deatheaters!_"

"If that's what the masked idiots were called, then yea, we had three scouts like this little block of wood you're holding. It's full of runes and we use them as scouts."

"_I'm sorry Sirius_" he suddenly told him. "_I thought they had you and then I found that orb, the prophecy_."

"The weapon Voldemort was after." He told Harry.

"_Weapon?_" he asked, Xander squinted at Sirius.

"Harry you can't know that prophecy until you can protect your mind, otherwise he'll know it, he'll know what he can do and what he needs to avoid."

"_But_…"

"Harry" Sirius said, "I'd have told you if your mind was your own but trust me on this until you can be of your own mind you really need to have no understanding of anything. He doesn't know the entire prophecy. According to the slime ball he knows the first part so I'll tell you that. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord is born to those that thrice defied him as the seventh month dies."

"_That's me_?" he asked.

"We're going to assume it's you because you were able to pick up the prophecy; as you know, only you or he, could have done that."

"_I see_." He did too. "_What should I do_?"

"Learn Occlumency.

"_I didn't learn a thing about it from Snape, he just said clear you mind and then cast Legilimens_." He said, "_My head always hurt after that and the dreams just got worse_."

"_Did he tell you why you clear your mind?" he asked._

Harry waved him off._ "Something about emotions and them being ties to memory and the conscious mind."_

"Harry" Sirius said, "Occlumency is a very complicated art, it's unique to everyone that learns it but the only way to learn it fast is to force the mind to build walls let it breath and force it again until it can withstand the intrusion and then after that your mind will start to build stronger and stronger walls."

Harry sighed. He'd wanted so badly to believe that Snape was a traitor.

Harry heard the man's voice say "Why doesn't he just use runes to protect your mind I mean I would think in such a magical world as yours that runes are part of it right?"

Harry listened to Sirius's response, "Runes, to protect a mind?"

"Like this." Harry couldn't see it but Xander was showing Sirius his leather collar.

Sirius looks it over and tells him honestly, "I've never seen runes like this, Merlin I've not seen many runes used in practical settings outside Ward. I guess this would count as a ward of a type. I only recognize two of these runes."

He put it on and sent a message. _**'They are great to talk in the other's heads too.'**_

"Holy Shit you can talk in others' heads."

"_Sirius, what the bloody hell is going on there_?"

"Sorry cub, it seems we may have a way for you to have you mind be your own, but I think that you still need to learn to protect you mind because there will be times you can't wear the collar the bloke here has…"

"_When are you coming back?_"

"That would be up to him," Xander told him, "but it depends on if he wants to take the portal with him or just use the Arch. I've worked on the doorway and I'd hate to have him stuck here."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	3. Grimmauld Place gets a Door and Sirius a

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place gets a Door and Sirius a Second Chance

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Cordy and Willow took over the RV of last scout at the ministry. Giles was sitting with Sirius Black talking to his godson. Xander was working on the runes for the doorway while Dawn was trying to complete the spell for the runic doorway to ensure that it would work regardless of the location within the realms.

Dawn cut herself for the blood and Xander healed it. Now he painting over the wood burns with her blood as well as trapping a few of both her hairs and his in the painted grooves.

Xander was done with both sides so asks, "Is the Arch Room Cleared?"

He set the door for there up and tacked it to the wall. He opened it and shut it with a pleased smile.

Cordelia had a sexually submissive look on her face as she says, "Yes dear."

Xander mutters about spankings and respect causing Sirius to bark a laugh.

Xander asks him, "Sirius, are you ready to head back for a moment?"

Sirius nodded and he took the door with him. He was surprised when he fell with the first step thru the portal.

"_Sirius_" the scout sounded. "_Is the door still whole?"_

"Yea" he said sheepishly, "that first step is a real kicker just so you know."

Xander laughed. "_You want to try and do that popping thing?"_

Sirius laughed and popped out with the doorway in hand.

He appeared at Grimmauld place and walked in. with the door he set it up over the face of his mother and smile as he tacked it to the wall with the small little wooden nail pen. It was basically a nail gun that had long tacks and would send on at time out with more force than any nail gun would. The magic made it so the back end wouldn't pierce the material that the tip touched when he activated the runes.

It was quit the handy tool and wouldn't run out for quite some time.

"It is tacked in. What runes do I press again?"

"_The top rune on the left and slide your finger over to the right. That is the activation of the magics cast."_ Xander told him and Sirius did so. He opened it and there was a black swirling with green his mother's face was never going to be seen again. He could not even here hear screaming.

"You can't hear my mother's portrait screaming can you?"

"_No_" Xander said warily. "_What did you this time Black_?"

Sirius flinches at the exasperation the kid not much older than Harry had in his tone and his voice breaks just a bit, "Nothing just shut the painting up with the placement of the door."

"_I see, maybe she's sent someplace in between or torn apart, or smashed to be micro thin."_

"I'm going thru to test it."

The door opened and he could see the other side but it was like there was dark fog in the other room.

"_Wait"_ Xander said. _"Let me send a scout thru first or send something non living, make sure it gets thru before you send some transfigured animal, if that's what they call it, thru. After that then we test the new portal with human travel."_

"I see" he said paling a bit. "You're right."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

They test were a success and Sirius returned and left again to make sure.

"Sirius" the scout Harry had he'd used for quite a while before Sirius was asked to take the door. He wanted to make sure he was back before he couldn't get back. Harry understood and waited. Now he was talking to the headmaster. The old man had taken the blame squarely and Harry was letting him in part because he didn't want to seem crazy. Now it was time. He knew they were watching, "You there?"

"_I'm here Cub_" Albus eyes widened. And he took in the box. Harry might have giggled but restrained it. _"Albus you might want to get to headquarters I just put a doorway over dear ole mum and I'll meet you there. Bring Harry I have a collar from a friend that helped the kids at the Department of Mysteries. It should shield his mind completely when he puts it on. Though he can still receive mental communication it is more of a sending of thought rather than control over it."_

"Sirius… how?" he said still stuck on the fact Sirius was alive.

"_The Veil was being used as a temporary portal by the people who I'm with now_."

"I see, I look forward to meeting you there. Harry, would you like to use the fireplace."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The floo ride seemed to Harry to take forever and as soon as the world stopped flying by he rushed Sirius in a hug.

"Hey my boy, it's so good to see you." His godfather told him.

Albus couldn't hide his relief at Sirius being alive, his voice breaks, "Sirius?"

Sirius smiles, "This is Xander, Cordy, Willow, Janna, Rupert, Janet, and Frank."

Glancing at them warily and the door to the road he asks, "How was it that they could get in here?"

Sirius points, "This door goes to them. I brought it here and put it up. They needed a place to connect to that wasn't inside the ministry." He smirked then hands a collar to Harry that has a bunch of runes on it, "This is what Xander was talking about Harry."

Harry looked at it. Albus looked and was confuse it had a very faint magical signature not even enough to alert Arthur that a muggle item was tampered with.

Albus was curious and shrugs at Harry's questioning look, "Go ahead Harry I seen nothing malicious in the magic."

Harry slipped in on and sighed with relief. Started to rub his scar and bit.

"I think." He said, "I think its cutting him off." He said and passed out.

"What is that scar?" Xander asked as he was checking the boy over.

"It is a cursed scar from the Killing Curse."

Shocked Xander asks him, "That Green Curse that drains all magic and life?"

Takenaback at the description Albus nods, "Yes!"

Xander frowns, "That shouldn't be from that, there's magic radiating from it."

Albus shrugs, "Nobody else has ever lived thru that curse to know what the side effects are."

Xander nods noticing Harry coming around. "My head is aching."

"Yes, I would say the connection you have with him has been severed, violently. Tom is likely finding it every bit as painful as you have it but a hundred times worse, I doubt he could stand straight up right now."

Xander picked up the old man's fondness right away but there was a tinge of relief, long regret and a lifting of a final burden behind his mental shields.

"Sirius, can I hear the prophecy now?" he asked.

"I think you should learn Occlumency first but it's up to you kiddo."

"If you'd like we can leave the area. Once you've both fulfilled and defied prophecy, you really don't give it too much sway in your life."

Albus blanched at that.

Willow nods, "Yea, cause she would have stayed dead if you'd given her prophecy any amount of credit."

Cordy turns to Sirius, "Sirius, do you mind if we go shopping? And is that, 'fell e us' thing is it going to affect us?"

Albus couldn't help but laugh. He was still a bit high on the endorphins from the combat and relieved from the stress that would have been still there if Sirius was dead. "_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place_."

"Could you tell the others in there after your done here, I really want to go find a McDonalds and have a cheeseburger?" Even though it was less then two weeks since they cast the wards it felt as though they'd been deprived of fast food for years.

Albus wondered what a 'cheeseburger' was or how they knew the McDonald family but nodded without asking. If they'd helped the kids and saved Sirius he was not going to leave them out.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The first stop wasn't actually a McDonalds, it was an antique shop, they needed to have currency that was current and wouldn't be considered counterfeit.

"Hello" Xander smiles his greeting.

He didn't get a full read on her mind, for some reason, it was as though all he picked up was the emotions from the rather beautiful woman. She was utterly curious about the new arrivals and for some reason was assessing their value, or some kind of value they may have for her.

"I'm looking to sell a few things…" there her curiosity peeked. "I just inherited some things from a relative here in London."

'_**Amanda! That's her name.'**_ For some reason he could feel that she had a very old soul. _**'There's something off about her, but I can't read it in her mind, and can't put my finger on it, not just yet at least.'**_ Of course his thoughts didn't include the fact that he couldn't read her like he should have been able to.

"Oh" she said nonchalantly, "What do you have?" Amanda's emotions included some 'itchy fingers' for some reason. If Xander had ever been victim of the _curse of thievery_ he would have known exactly what it was.

Amanda for her part had watched the group enter and evaluated them. The two men, well one boy and one middle-aged man had drawn her attention, they were both fit and walked with a confidence she associated with either braggarts or immortals.

She had half expected that the older man would say something first. He hadn't and seemed content to let the younger man deal. As for the three women with the group, they'd heightened her interest. The older female was obviously with the older man but the two younger ones seemed to be cut from very diverse cliques.

The dark haired younger female was very aristocratic in her movements and looks. There was something there she'd not normally seen in those aristocrats and it was the same thing she seen in Rebecca. This aristocrat had a forgiving but reluctant warrior spirit. The redhead female held intelligence in her very step; she looked at everything and didn't need to look again. The really interesting thing however was some of the clothing the group was dressed in. The aristocrat had shoes that she shouldn't have.

Amanda had always been observant. The immortal could recognize costly things instantly. The issue with the costly shoos was that she'd recognized the brand and style and knew the company well enough to know that they'd not yet produced them, and as fare as knockoffs go she could spot them easily without much in the way of effort. There was a story there and perhaps she could get a hint from the boy.

"We have two old books and a few mêlée weapons." He said. "Would you be interested in looking at them?"

Se nodded with a pleasant smile.

Xander grinned knowing that she would be able to buy, by her emotions alone. He wasn't sure if she was the owner or just able buy if need be. Her ability to purchase them was a good thing. He pulled the sword he had in the rune sheath to prevent it from being noticed and her eyes widened. He felt a spike of fear before she ruthlessly controlled it.

She'd looked for weapons when they came in and that she'd not seen them made her nervous.

"I've been told the runes on the swords were done after they were made and that they were worn off around the turn of the fifteenth century however I don't know if that is accurate." He smiled.

She took the sword and shivered. For some reason she knew that this sword had only one or two masters. One master had it for a very long time; the second or recent master only had it a short time. It easily told its story by the worn parts of the handle.

"The sword is in excellent condition. I'm afraid I don't recognize the runes on them. Do you know where they're from?"

"El Eliminati" The British accent wasn't missed, "Xander do show her the dagger as well."

Xander grinned and pulled out another weapon she'd missed.

She noticed the sheath this time and was looking at it. Xander smiled at her look. She couldn't see it now but she was still looking.

He pulled it out, "Here" he said and she actually blushed "I made the sheath myself, it's not an antique." He smirked and got a smack on the arm from the redhead.

"Behave Xander, no flirting with the cute girl." Willow pouted as she said this.

The aristocratic voice sounded agreement, "Yes dear, if anyone is going to flirt with her it will be us."

The redhead blushed and looked down, trying to hide it.

Amanda was quite flustered and the Englishman was trying his best not to laugh.

"You know me, Willow" Xander almost whined, "I see a pretty face and can't help it, especially if they're nice."

Amanda was blushing again though trying to look over the sheath and ignore the banter. "The sheath is very good quality, I've not recently met anyone that could make such quality, at least things that were not made for showrooms." She said but left unsaid is that she could feel her quickening stir when she touched the sheath. She would ask him to make her one just like it, or perhaps… "If you include both sheaths, I can give you fifteen thousand pounds." She said and added, "I can't go over that for at least two months."

The boy looked surprised but the elder man hadn't been. Xander looked at Giles and he nodded. "They are more valuable but not without getting an official appraisal. The jewels are too small to be taken into account on their own and the precious metal is not worth much separately. I recommend you take it Xander."

"You need to see my ID or something?" he asked pulling out the other sheath that should have stuck out the end.

She shook her head. "I doubt they were stolen, you have the look about that if you had than it wasn't reported." She said with a flirtatious grin. The dark haired one rolled her eyes and the elder man groaned.

"I will be taking a walk Xander." The elder man said thru his groan.

He asked him, "The books?"

It was Amanda that answered after she winced, she'd forgotten them. "Even If I wanted them, I can't afford them right now." He nodded.

"Very well" Giles said and left.

"You know" the boy whispered to the redhead, his tone serious, "I sort of feel naked now."

The fact that she could feel the seriousness in his tone gave her pause. He was carrying them for a while so they were not a recent inheritance. What she found funny was the look of lust and embarrassment in the redhead's eyes as she bit her lip.

Amanda collects the money and a small amount of paperwork and has Xander sign it, took the second page and the larger envelope containing the money she'd counted out.

"Thank you" Xander said to her, "You've really helped us out." She nodded and he left.

She slipped the blades back into the sheaths and put them on she would have to find this Xander, or according to his signature Alexander LeVelle and see if he could make a sheath for her normal sword. She briefly wondered if that GPS tracker she had on the money clip was such a good idea. She had the map recording their progress around the city and she hopped to find out where they live. If she happened to meet him again she could inquire on his making another sheath, or see if she could steal anything from him. She licked her lips thinking of stealing a kiss might be in order. She didn't know why but the boy turned her on as much as Duncan ever did.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander and the girls met with Giles and Janna at the coffee/tea shop with Janet and Frank.

"Hey, I got the cash." He said and divided it up two thousand pounds apiece, they would keep the rest for any incidentals that needed seen to.

"There is no Watcher's Council on this Earth." Giles said, "I tried to call them."

"The Kalderash aren't here either but there are a number of other Romany tribes. It seems that they are very few comparatively. I assume that with the magical society as it is, the number of magical Romany has caused the segregation of the culture. The old magics aren't handed down from mother to daughter here."

"Their business world is about on par in some things as our own was in the early to mid-nineties." Franks said and shook his head. "Some things are just different not better or worse. The regulations concerning international cooperation are different as well. On a plus side I check last year's stats for Baseball, they are spot on and the names of the teams seemed the same. I check a few other things and most of the US entertainment sports are about the same. I'm not up on what was here before we left."

Willow spoke up, "I can check the encyclopedia and almanac I have on my computer. If I had known we were time traveling I would have made sure to include the Lottery numbers." She grinned well naturedly.

"What about demons?"

"I didn't get much" Janna said with a shrug, "But I know that this world history has had two World Wars and Hitler was here as well."

"Huh?" Xander was confused.

Giles smiled slightly. "Hitler was a demon half breed in our world. If he exists here and did the same or similar we can assume there are demons here."

Xander nods then offers, "Or there's a manipulative power here using similar situations to direct humanity."

That got a look from Giles, he'd not thought of that.

Cordy offers, "Or it was only thought of that he was a demon because he had a wizard or magical user controlling him."

With a shrug Willow added. "We know they have magic users here and no Council. Unless they have it back home too and it's just that well hidden?"

"No the magic has a particular feel to it." Giles said, "And I can feel it even outside the charm that Sirius's house are hidden by."

"Different Earth different things, maybe the wizarding world has control over whatever demons there are here. We'll need to research after Willow gets her laptop connected to the local internet. Maybe we could sell a few programs that we have access to on the computers at the Manor."

Janna beamed at Xander. "I could do that. Break them down and sell them as new." She said.

"I'll collect a number of DVDs for entertainment." Frank said.

"We'll also see if there is anything else we can collect for the house. Maybe some air freshener."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Albus had gone thru the door and was shocked at the feel of this place. He could feel the wards and introduced himself and offer a tour of the house but also give Sirius and Harry some time to themselves before returning to Hogwarts.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore." He said to the group.

They all turned. "Hello Albie" the blond said with a wide smile that he couldn't help but smile at. "I'm Buffy" she said and he almost blanched. "This is Angel, Dawn, Allen and his wife Harriet." She said and he said the names as he shook their hands. "Did Xander need anything?"

"Oh no, he was leaving to go shop, I gather. The way the wards of the location the door was hung work is you need to know the address or you will never be able to find your way to return."

Buffy blanched at that, and he smiled. "The secret to the address is, _The Headquarters for Order of the Phoenix Is Located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_."

They all smile, "You want some coffee or maybe Tea, Giles always likes tea instead of Coffee though we've gotten him to have a cup about once a week." She smiled at the mischievous way they went about that.

"I would not mind trying this Coffee; I have in the past tried Espresso. I was told that was a coffee."

"Yea, a really strong coffee, Dawn makes a good normal coffee or a cappuccino. I prefer hot chocolate." Buffy said and Kendra laughed.

Looking around he noticed one of the RV displays as he left the room. The display showed the Department of Mysteries.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Harry was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts with a smile wide on his face.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Are you alright?" she wasn't sure about that smile.

"Yes, he didn't die." He whispers in her ear.

Sirius said to only tell his friends this, and ask them to keep it quite.

With a shocked but hopeful look Ginny confirms, "He didn't?"

"Nope" Harry shook his head. "He was transported away by some really strange Americans. They were messing with the Veil. For some reason they changed it into a transportation device like a Portkey you walk thru. They just hadn't tested it out with people yet before we arrived. That thing that was talking was what they'd tested it with so far and we sort of interrupted them." He flushed. "You'll probably meet them this summer. The headmaster said I was going to stay with Sirius this summer. I'm not sure why he suddenly thinks it's alright." He frowned but shrugged.

"Maybe you'll end up in America for awhile." She said with a wide smile.

"Maybe" he was doubtful. "I got this" he said showing her his collar, "It helps eliminate mental intrusion." He told her and her eyes widened.

"The visions?" she asked.

He nodded, "And well, he possessed me at the ministry. I couldn't kick him out at first."

He looked down. "I thought of Sirius and everyone I loved and it pushed him out quickly enough but when I put this on it was like suddenly he couldn't get in anymore."

She gaped at him. "It looks like there're runes on it?" she said by way of asking.

"I think I took the wrong subject. Runes I decided are awesome." He said thinking of that talking block of wood.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It had taken four more days until the portal connecting to the arch shifted to another location

Willow had come back with the first group and had taken the time to send the block back and forth continually to practice her control with the runes. Dawn had come up with a game to send back and forth on a race and Cordy was the only other female that didn't participate Janet didn't do well at it but she could send it forwards and backwards or up and down, or even left and right. Only Cordy, Xander, and Willow could do anything really well, Dawn was getting there but slower. She was to the point Willow was before they started. Willow had simply taken the disability as a challenge and pushed her limits.

"So you guys don't mind that Harry, Sirius, and maybe a few others from that world, coming for a while?"

"Not at all" Frank said with a grin. "When we got back an Albus gave everyone a tour of the house, Harry introduced me to Dobby. I'd thought I was alone with Janet and he'd been there with Sirius, quiet as a mouse that boy is. He heard me complaining to my wife about our inability to hire a maid or a cook at our current location. I told her that getting others to help was good and such. I was just really reminiscing about the satisfaction that I get about paying someone to do something. I could I suppose pay friends to do something they would do normally but it just doesn't feel the same."

Giles laughed and shrugged.

"Dobby is a house elf but one that was freed, his race is evidently and indentured race, though he has the urge to serve someone and to be a part of a family as a servant, he does want paid." He smiled widely.

"Yes," Giles nodded, "I read a bit about house elves. Sirius put down Kreacher shortly after Harry left for Hogwarts. I'd been appalled until I found out he'd been instrumental in tricking that poor boy into thinking his godfather was being tortured." He shook his head.

Xander nodded his agreement. "He also wants to have that creature in his attic come here. I don't mind. Buckbeak seems extremely cramped and Sirius said he would understand that he's not to leave the bubble."

"We'll just need to get some small animals for him to eat." Willow said. "He really should have some live food once in a while at least."

"Rabbits" Allen said, "But I don't want raise them, I get too attached." He said.

"Maybe there is a magical way to keep them or a magical food that can be changed into what he needs. I'll ask Sirius."

"What of this new world?"

"The portal opened up about fifty feet in the air." Dawn said with distaste, "Geographically? I believe it is approximately the location of what would be Sunnydale."

Giles nodded, "Did the blocks pick up any sign of civilization?"

"Yes," Dawn said sounding a bit sad, "but I wouldn't want to travel there."

Giles looked perplexed and asked her, "What do you mean?"

Cordy saved her from answering with her own disgust showing thru, "She means the Earth there is under some strange government like Egypt with slaves but world wide. We think the leader is demonic. His eyes glow like a vampire but his voice is really deep."

"I see." Giles nodded. "Is there anything we could do to assist the slaves?"

"Not right now," Xander said sounding sad and frustrated, his tone changed to hold a bit of darkness in it, "We need to recon the area and the people."

Giles looked closely at Xander, "What is it, Xander?"

He shook his head at the Watcher, "They've been a slave world for several thousand years, Giles. I only hope that we don't have a broken people on this world."

Doyle spoke up and asked, "Any other demons we should be aware of there?"

The others turned to look at him, "I mean if they are ruled by the vampire like demons, are there others that are there too?"

"I didn't see any, in fact they didn't call him a demon they call him Ra, a god."

Giles groans out, "Good lord."

"What is it?" was asked by more then one person as everyone turned their attention to Rupert.

"Ra was put down six thousand years ago; he was a demon as far as the records go but the Council of that time took and destroyed several artifacts. I, in my youth, had a chance to come into contact with a piece of the large transportation ring Ra used and I could not feel any magical trace in it."

Frowning Cordelia asks, "Ring?" She tried to picture a ring that goes on a hand and how large a 'piece of it' would be.

"Yes, it was said to be a portal to his hell dimension that would enable him to call his demon minions to do his bidding, his minions can be humans but they have a part of him inside their gut."

"Jaffa" Dawn said, "They're called Jaffa and they're his soldiers I've listened in to a few things. They don't talk in English but there are loads of English words they use. It's like they never had a chance to have it become predominant but there are traces of it in there. They've talked about many things I don't understand but some of it I did. The Jaffa is the race but there are some Jaffa chosen to serve. The strong ones that last when sick will receive a Primta in their gut that gives them strength and protects them from illness. I think its some kind of demon named Primta they put into a man made pouch in their gut."

"Um Guys" Buffy came in, "There's like a flying pyramid on the projector thingy." She said and rushed out. They all looked at each other and rushed to follow her.

Xander blandly offers to Giles, "Some how I think we got that demon thing wrong Giles."

His voice may have been bland but anyone looking at him could feel the inner fire.

Angel was confused, "What?"

Cordelia tells him, "We were just talking about this Earth."

"Oh." Angel still didn't understand what _demon thing_ Xander had meant but instead of feeling stupid by asking again he would just find out later.

Willow frowns, "Do you think we could set up some kind of snatcher attached to the scout Xander? Something that could pick up one of those guard-staff thingy's or the little hand held ones?"

The face Willow had right then was one of keen interest and curiosity.

"I think I could do something like that, I worry about finding the portal again."

"It's not visible where it's at." Dawn said, "At least not with the normal vision. Could you find it with the gravity thing?"

"I can try." Xander said and frowned. "But I think I'm also going to add a detonation rune and self-destruction rune." He said. "I would hate to have the runes studied by some evil overlord."

Giles agree, "Very wise Xander, but let's try and get the first scout back."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It wasn't an easy find. The first time he needed the scout to return from the slave world thru the door was difficult but he did it eventually. The next one he sent he modified the runes a bit. As soon as it got thru he pressed the command rune and it turned black and dropped. He smiled.

"What happened to it?" Buffy asked as the screen started to fade and vanished when the chard thru wood hit the ground.

"Self destruct" he said proudly.

She smiled. He finished the second probe before he sent it thru and left it there. He worked on two others, Snatcher Scouts, and sent them both out. Buffy had watched him with a slight smile as he worked. She was a bit dazed for some reason. When he launched them out, she went to find Angel.

Xander spent all night working on Snatchers and testing them. The wood and other supplies the picked up from London were being put to use. He had already built a few small block-like shuttles as he called them. They were different in that they could launch aimed volleys of kinetic force at the target and they were much faster than he could move the scouts.

He had worked on another frame, a squadron frame that had pull out panels for three others to use but they would have to rely on the single vantage point. His mind was angry after seeing a woman, a slave, raped and killed by the Jaffa. He didn't understand the language but the tied down man watching and then having his eyes put out and dragged to the center of town was enough to know the evils of the time.

The Self Detonation, Self Destruct, and the Flash-Bang runes he put under a small glass. Each scout, snatcher, and attack craft, had the Self Destruct, but the Snatcher had a Self Detonation. Only the attack crafts had all three.

It was morning when Giles came in, "Good lord Xander what is all this?"

With a grunt he Xander told him, "War" before he continued burning some runes into the last runic craft.

With a gulp he asks the young man, "War?"

"These are attack crafts, simple drones which are able to blind the enemy with a sudden burst of extreme light. I'm able to adjust the settings on the display to be unidirectional or omni-directional. The drone has a kinetic discharge weapon that will put a foot wide hole in a brick wall that is exactly fifty two feet away. Anything before that is smaller with less strength same with after fifty two feet. It won't go over a mile or so and at that range it will only put a hole about the size of a quarter or dime into a brick wall."

"Good lord and you're planning to…" he glanced at the screen with a slight proud smile and froze; he realized the scout was moving of its on accord.

"The scout is moving." He pointed out curiously completely distracted from whatever he was going to ask.

"Willow's idea, I just added a few things. The scout can't think on its own, it's more like a drone but once I give it commands it can identify gravimetric signatures of individuals well enough and follow or trail after it. There are things that will stop it but as it approaches doors it tries to be directly overtop of the target."

"Xander" he said looked at the tired boy. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No" he said and smiled slightly. "But I did do loads of work. I also worked on a universal translator. It won't work right but it will replace words with pre-program words. I'd like you to work with Cordy today and say words and the words to replace them in the sound." He gestured.

"Of course" he said and then shooed him into Dawn's arms she was at the door with a look that said she'd not slept well.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Amanda puzzled at the image on her computer screen. The strange targets had completely vanished. She wouldn't even be able to retrieve the small GPS transmitter. It was like it vanished right after the group turned while not at a corner.

She printed the location it had vanished on the map. It seemed the group was going to a wide verity of places. Perhaps she would put the GPS on an alert for her to be notified if it showed up and take the picture of the group to Duncan. Joe might be able to find these people. If just for curiously, she also wanted to test the sheaths she'd already checked and they didn't register with a metal detector and it wasn't her quickening cloaking the magnetic field this time.

She looked at the image touching it gently and almost moaned at the memory of him flirting. She licked her lips and went to phone.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Voldemort woke with a splitting headache. "Wormtail" he shouted and the bolding man entered quickly to appease his master. "How long have I been unconscious Wormtail?"

"Two days master." He said quickly.

"I see, and was anyone notified?" he said carefully.

"Yes master." Wormtail groveled, "I retrieved a healer and ensured he was Obliviated after he checked you over. He said you were magically exhausted but nothing else he could tell was wrong. He said you would be awake within four days."

The healer had actually told him 'a day' but Wormtail knew how to embellish things to ensure he was not punished. Saying that the Deatheaters almost all knew he was out like a light was not something Wormtail was going to admit.

"I see, it seems that Mr. Potter has found away to return my favor. I think we will need to give a show of force to prove my superiority but that will take some planning. Has the minister been forced out yet?"

"Yes master." He actually smiled slightly. He hated Fudge. "It seems to be a tie between Scrimgeour and Bones master."

"Very well, Scrimgeour should be much easier to control there are several of those he trusts that are lack in security. We shall deal with Bones but I need to ensure I am not lax in power when we do." He paused giving the worm a chance to set his foot inside his own mouth so he could see if he had the power to cast a Crucio yet. Wormtail stayed silent.

"Where is Bella?" he asked and Wormtail smiled.

"She is in the bedchambers down the hall. Shall I retrieve her master?"

"Yes I have an urge to test my power levels and she is deserving of it."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	4. The Order gains some Allies against the

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 4: The Order gains some Scoobies against the Dark

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Just outside Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix stood an Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt looking over the runes on the block of wood that he knew had saved his life. There were several runes he didn't recognize on it. It was quite a bit of luck in his opinion and it wasn't the only good luck, he found out from Tonks that Sirius was actually alive now. The block of wood was a bit more of mystery to him as it was personal; after all it had been his life it had saved. He'd taken runes NEWTs and even contemplated joining Gringotts so Runes were not a week point at all for him. In fact he could easily teach the Hogwarts courses in it.

He had brought the block of wood with him so that Albus could get a look at it and maybe gets some answers. Even if he'd died there he wouldn't have regretted going on bit, not with the victory the Order had there, it was simply too much to turn away from even if it cost him his life. The fact that several Deatheaters were dead before the order had even arrived told him that the kids weren't messing around with tripping jinx or boil hexes.

Kinsley cautiously gains the leader's attention, "Albus? In the DoM, I was saved by this!" He holds out the cube for him to see. "I looked it over I have no idea where it came from but it took the Killing Curse that was meant for me."

"Wonderful. I was worried that Xander's little toy might be found by the clean up crews." The 'Xander' and 'the little toy' comments' meanings weren't missed by the observant auror, but as people arrived he figured he'd ask about it later.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you that didn't know; Sirius was saved from the Veil in the Department of Mysteries."

Remus shouted his shock for all there to hear, "What?"

Remus, Kingsley assumed, hadn't been informed. Kingsley couldn't help but smile as his junior partner, Auror Tonks, took on a sheepish look that only a trained Metamorphmagus could display, "I thought you knew! I'm sorry I would have told you if I had known you did know."

Her hair started to change first before she blushes a deep red at everyone's looks.

Remus asks, "Where is he?"

Sirius was now in the doorway to the kitchen looking pleased, "Right here mate."

Remus was out of his chair and hugging his friend than he reach back and slugged him directly on the jaw on his left cheekbone before yelling, "If you ever make me think you died again you damn well better tell me right away you aren't."

Sirius got up looking sheepish and with a black eye starting to form quickly and gave the werewolf a nod, "Aye mate."

The others of the order were shocked at the display but said nothing. Tonks was grinning at her wolf boy. He was such a man-child at times and she so enjoyed that.

"The other issue I wished to talk about today was the summer coming up. I have reason to believe that Voldemort will react harshly. I am going to try and recruit some help in a method of monitoring the magical and Muggle world for attacks. I would like to also recruit some younger people to observe the monitoring stations we will hopefully have an abundance of. The job they will be doing is vital and lacks the danger the Order members in the field will face. It will however require that they learn some runes."

Bill's eyes shot up, to look at the headmaster, as he asks, "Runes?"

Albus nods, "Kingsley, if you would, show him the block you brought with you?"

Bill took it and everyone watched him as his eyes widened and he turned it and they widened some more.

"This was recently made, the burned wood still smells but this spell damage ruined the runes in that area, what exactly is this? I see a number of runes that I have no clue on."

Albus inform them, "It was hit with Killing Curse."

The group gasps and looked at the nod from Kingsley as he tells them, "I didn't even see it until the curse stopped, I had no place to duck to."

Albus continues, "This is what is called a Scout. It had a remote control and visual display that is quite lifelike."

"Display?" asked Bill. He looked at it and nodded. "I could see that. I don't know how it would display though."

"Needless to say Bill you are not alone in that regard." Albus told him with a dry humor in his voice, "The people that saved Sirius I am reluctant to call even a single one of them Muggle. They are not from our Earth…" he was interrupted.

"What?"

"Were they aliens?"

"Where were they from?"

"What did Sirius rouse up now?" Remus asked his voice laden with humor and relief.

Sirius was shocked. "What? I didn't cause any trouble."

"They are from Earth just not this one. The Earth they were on magic is much different than here; there is no wizarding society there. There are demons and the vampires there, I am sure you are aware of the different breads of vampires that exist today. They are mild mannered creatures that feed on blood and live very long lives. The vampires of their world are corpse animated by a demonic essence. The magics of that world as I said are different. It seems that a few hundred years back a clan of magically aware peoples that were killed off almost to extinction by one of these vampires. In retaliation the people left ripped the soul from the afterlife and gave it control over the demonic animated corpse. This is just an example of the different magics."

They were all suitably horrified.

"The people that I talked to are the people that tried to make sure the demon would never gain control over the soul and helped to ensure that the being was no longer dead flesh."

They all gasped.

He could almost hear their thoughts without Legilimency and shook his head telling them, "No it was not necromancy. It was a combination of preventing influence and binding the demon essence in a way that would enable the soul to stay in control. He I would not classify as a vampire any longer. Although I doubt even decapitation would kill him, he is very unlike Voldemort and has no desire to rule any world."

Pensively Hestia Jones asks, "These are the people you want to recruit?"

"Yes, in part because I wish to learn the runes he uses and some of the things I was shone while there lead me to believe that they have the ability to turn the tide in this war. I had thought many people would die and felt useless against that. I have even planned on which targets I would intercept and which I would let go because we simply don't have the ability to save everyone."

There was a deafening silence.

"Xander, the young man only a few years older than Harry, he is the one that made this, it was a simple scout to see if the world was able to be lived in or if the portal they were using went someplace else. The portal they were using seemed at the time to connect to the Archway."

"They came from the realm of the dead?" Arthur asked shocked and white.

"NO!" Sirius said, "The way Dawn says it they just were sucked into the pathway to it because it was already punching a hole in reality."

"Huh?" Arthur said.

Sirius smiled he'd done the same thing.

"You know how electronics don't work where there's loads of magic, like Hogwarts?" he nodded. "Well they work in a Muggle home that's got wards on it. The more magic that gets into the wards and area the less likely gizmos will work right. Right" Sirius was proud of this it was the way his mind had figured out what she was saying about holes in reality.

"Yes" he said. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Magic is an energy that is there all around everything but where it gathers other energy pushes away. The Muggles use energy that's different then magic and it's pushed away from the areas that have an abundance of magic. It's a push pull thing. They don't attract to each other like magic and magic would. The only place on Earth that has a lack of energy in the portal would be one that is already there." He was proud and smug he figured it out and everyone else was confused.

"Actually" Albus said quickly for the fear of another _Sirius explanation_ that might follow. "The portal is much like a Portkey you walk thru it. It's a constant connection and the path it takes, well they are not in our world so the path is very short."

He conjured a ball of blue in the air it glowed. "This is the Earth" he said, "This is their current location." the blue faded and suddenly there was a house inside a sphere, "They simply don't exist on our world at all right now, so anyplace on Earth would be a step away from them. The portal they used the first time was what Dawn called a wildcard. It had no specific destination and therefore it connected to the magic in the archway because the archway had already pierced to a place outside of our world."

Tonks complains, "Why couldn't you just say that to begin with Sirius?"

Sirius huffs causing the others to laugh at his expression; this nicely lowered the tension in the room.

"Back to this summer…" Molly Weasley spoke up, "I suppose Ronald and Ginny will wish to help out but I would like to keep them out of this."

"Molly?" Kingsley said slowly. "You are aware that before the five of us showed up, the Deatheaters were all down but Bellatrix, and of those down five were dead."

She turned white and Arthur glared slightly at the auror.

"I guess" she said softly, "That they will be more than willing to help out in this." She shivered and there was a tear in her eyes.

Albus refrained from commenting on the method of demise for the five, the fact that the weapon was what they would be controlling was not a settling thing.

"I still need to speak with Xander and the group. Dawn said she was fairly sure that he would help but that anyone doing the runes would need to test for a natural talent."

"They can do that, could I join the group?" Bill asked and Kingsley looked interested as well.

"I am sure they will be able to test us all Bill, and Dawn said that the runes Xander made and made use of are all being put into a Rune Log that they can all read. Some of the books I gather" he shivered, "Can only be read by blood lines."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"The tribe of people that cursed the demon with them, Xander was not aware he was of that tribe until another showed him a blood line book on runes and he was able to read it." He smiled slightly. "He found it quite shocking. His biological parents had no idea magic exists and still don't."

"You'll like Xander" Sirius said to the group. "He's not a child, though he tries to act like it sometimes according to his girls."

Smelling gossip Tonks asks curiously, "Girls?"

Albus chuckles, "I too found his relationships to be unique." His eyes twinkle of blue mischief, "He is in a rather stable relationship with four girls."

Molly blanched and a few of the guys looked white as a ghost and Arthur shivered and shook his head thinking of thirty children to feed.

Still in shock Molly hoarsely whispers, "Four?"

"Yes," smiled Albus while thinking of the dynamic of Xander's group. "The eldest is the daughter of a rich citizen of the town they were from. She had to grow up quickly because she lacked parental affection. She has a large heart and though she didn't like to patrol often she was never one to turn it down."

"Patrol?" a few voiced the question.

"The vampires and a few other nastily evil creatures, not dark creatures as the ministry would label them but those that were violent to innocents. They for example don't kill werewolves. If they find one on the full moon they will track it and disable it until it wakes and insure that it has a method of prevention. They would likely kill one that was purposefully harming others but as a rule they would not. The patrols were mostly for the vampires. They lived in an area that was often flooded with them Dawn, a younger girl there showed me a local school paper on one of the Muggle devices they had. The last week of term for last year showed twelve deaths in a two week period that were obviously caused by vampires. Before they were patrolling she showed me the obituary, seventy two in one week." He said softly. "They were children and in some cases they are still growing but they have been for two years battling the forces of evil on a regular basis."

There was stunned silence.

"Get back to the four, Albus." Sirius said the mood was somber but now nobody would begrudge the youngsters their unique romance.

"Yes" he smiled in thanks at Sirius. "The second to eldest is Willow, a redhead that is extremely intelligent, a shy Hermione with a fear of frogs." He said blandly that last was Dawn's input and he found the fear so ridiculous and funny that he had to add it.

"The third oldest is Kendra, she is what is called a slayer. She told me herself what she was in her own words. Long ago there were men who hunted demons, and they found they could not do it themselves so they enlisted a number of shaman and entreated them to give them a supernatural aid to battle these monsters that were terrorizing their tribes. This was long ago before man had buildings when they slept in tents and huts." He said and they were all captivated.

"The price for this deed would be a girl, young enough to be in the middle of their life, full grown in muscle and mind. They took this girl and summoned a spirit of one of the demons they'd captured. They took the essence of the demon and then wrapped it around the soul of the girl and put it back into the girl. She was given the strength, the speed, and the ability to learn that far surpassed the demon as well as a drive to destroy all the demons that she shared the essence with."

They were gaping at Albus.

"After she fought for several years past the day she would have died of natural causes she fell in combat and anther, a granddaughter of a sister that had many children, and was of the same approximant age as the slayer was called. The essence of the demon and the soul passed on to her. The slayer, with time gains experience that is shared with her current host. The girl is the slayer until she dies and another is called. It is a death sentence in my mind. I don't much care for the idea. However Kendra has shared that she was chosen when Buffy, yes that is another girl's name, one that isn't in a relationship with Xander. Buffy was a slayer that Xander preformed CPR on, a muggle medical procedure, after she had died and the slayer essence had passed on. The changes however were permanent and so for the first time in history there were two slayers."

"And this Kendra is the slayer that was last… called?"

"Yes, and I had the pleasure of witnessing her taking a rather strong piece of iron and bending it like it was transfigured into worm chocolate."

They were all quite. "The youngest of the four is Dawn, she is a year and half older then Harry." There were looks at that. "She was declared an adult in her world when her mother was killed. She is remarkably mature for her age and I would behoove you not to judge her for her age alone."

"How old is this Xander. You said before but…"

"He is two and a half years older than Harry."

"Enough gossip" Madeye said, he was looking at the block of wood it had several magics on it, but the Killing Curse had a feel to it and he was fairly sure they'd not been deceived that it took a Killing Curse. "This summer, runes, and the kids?" he said directing the topic back on subject.

"Yes, will we be moving in for the summer Sirius?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I've also talked to them and I think we'll be pretty busy. The kids will be able to use magic there and I think they want to exchange some learning for learning." Sirius said with a smile. "Harry isn't going back to the Dursleys this summer." He added.

Molly actually cheered a "YES!" standing and shaking her fist in excitement, much to the others shock.

Sheepishly she explained "That poor boy has put up with enough over his life going back there isn't going to help."

Arthur pats her back supportively, "It's alright dear."

She sat back down.

"The reason he went there in the first place was because it is the safest place for him. The protections will be failing regardless of renewal when he turns seventeen." Albus shared with them. "Sirius pointed out that if he goes with the group to their home at its current location that he will be completely out of Voldemort's grasp."

The hidden was that Albus was sure Harry had already severed the Horcrux and he didn't need to give his soul an edge over the invasion. Sirius living was a godsend and he wasn't going to let the mistakes he made haunt him anymore.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander woke from a very good blow job. He looked down shocked and Dawn smiled up at him cheekily.

"That's the fifth time!" Dawn intoned cheekily before licking her lips and adding, "I think we found a new contest. Who can make you cum the most when you're sleeping?"

He groaned and grabbed her tickling her as she squealed. The squeals turned to moans as he started to return the favor.

About forty five minutes after he woke, he and Dawn left the room.

Cordy whines at Xander, "Xander, why do you want me to do this?"

Giles smirks at him; he was with her currently and couldn't help but feel for the lad, not that he would share that.

"Because" Xander sighs, "to do this you need to have some affinity with runes. You're actually making minor changes to the magic when you do it."

With his explanation Cordelia glares at him, she'd not expected him to have a logical answer.

Xander shrunk a bit, "Because I worked thru the night to prepare and do a few other things and was too utterly exhausted to work with Giles at the time?"

Dawn smiles and nods, "Five times before he woke up, I can attest to his exhaustion."

Cordy narrowed her eyes at Dawn who smirks. Cordelia pulls out a pad and confirms, "Five times?"

The notepad she had was the same exact kind that Xander had and made a few notes with.

Cordelia sighs, "Very well, you do realize this puts you ahead don't you."

"Ahead?" Xander said and had wide eyes and quickly said, "Never mind. I don't need to nor want to know, I think I'm hungry I didn't get enough to eat earlier." He pinches Dawn ass, making her jump on the way out, before she can smack his arm he's already halfway to the kitchen.

"He wasn't the only one to have some release I see." Cordy said with a smirk.

"I'm still ahead!" Dawn smugly insists then narrows her eyes. "But I'm going to be a lot further ahead by the end of the day." She lifted a lip on he right side with a slight snarl of a challenge.

The door opened. "Knock-knock" Sirius called out.

"Sirius" Dawn said with a large smile. "Come on in." he grinned.

"I come with breakfast. Molly has already moved in with Arthur. Bill and some girl he's engaged to, well he's not shared that yet" he smirks, "Their here too but with only us Molly is still cooking too much."

"When's Harry getting out of School?" She asked and relieves him of his bundle.

"Tomorrow, he's taking a Portkey from the station to Headquarters."

"That's great did you get your bank thing done?"

"Yes, Albus helped with a Portkey and a magical glamour, nobody sees passed his glamour and he did so I could take it off when I got there. They were bloody well shocked they listed me as dead but they were able to reverse it on their records. I explained that I was going to be dimensionally hopping but would be back and didn't want all my money given away unless I've been gone five years." He shrugged.

"Good, come on, Xander is in the kitchen and he just got up, well he woke about forty minutes ago but we don't need to discuss that." She said as she led the way.

Sirius shook his head. He had heard the overtures she'd used. The look Cordy was giving her was enough to know she was flirting with him. But there was a barrier there that he knew he'd never get across. Albus was right in not judging her by her age alone.

When she entered Xander growled, "Food, I smell food!"

Dawn smiled widely. "A scone for a kiss?" she said and leaned in.

He took her kiss and felt her up at the same time. She moaned into his mouth before he pulled away with a grin on his face. She glared at him as he pulled away with the entire package of food. He set it on the table as Frank and Doyle came in.

"Hi Sirius" Aura and Nancy said in unison and Sirius closed his eyes. The two girls had no wall of any kind and had shown open aggression of a sexual nature towards him. Amy was less of a flirt to him but she was still there.

"Hi girls." he said and gestured. "Molly sent food."

They both looked and there was gleam in their eyes.

"Whatever will we do to thank you, our knight in shining armor?" Aura said and swayed over. Xander was watching them with a keen eye. They weren't lovers with him but he still thought of them as family he was watching Sirius's reaction to them.

Sirius was nervous. Xander had learned the dog was a dirty dog in school. He wasn't a jock mentality just a dirty dog. He didn't use them and leave them; it was more along the lines he made himself available to be used and they took advantage of it.

"I say you get that side Aura" said Nancy and kissed the side she was on.

"Oh no" she said and turned his face and kissed him on the lips Sirius was shocked as was Nancy who huffed and when he was done she did the same thing.

Frank was laughing as he spoke, "Leave him be girls. Or at least do that where I can't see." He paused for a moment. "And not in front of your mother either Nancy."

"Deal" she said huskily and went to pull him with her by the hand.

"I said leave him be first, Nancy." Frank sighs one of those sighs only a father has before adding, "And you might want to wait a bit and make sure the man has enough food to eat."

Sirius looked a cross between desire to go with her and a desire to hide.

Xander laughed, he recognized the look.

Xander decided to distract him, "Would you check his card, Janna? I still don't know if I'm doing it right or if I'll charge the rune on accident."

Janna smiled and nodded as she grabbed the large spoon and dished out some scrambled eggs. "You have it on you still?"

Sirius looked up at Janna's voice and looked confused, she asks, "The card we had you draw with a pencil?"

Sirius nods, "Oh yea!" He pulled it out and handed it to her.

She smiled and chanted and it glowed and she chanted again. "It seems he has the talent but it's sort of strange. You know how Willow and Dawn had different reactions."

He nodded the others were paying attention.

"His is like Willow's was, but the rune is still over halfway charged."

Xander smiles, "I'm thinking that Willow's was because she's a power house. It might also be…" Xander paused. "Willow had to practice control a lot, Cordy had to build her power by doing loads of runes. Maybe having a school that uses magic expands their magical cores and works them like a muscle." He shrugged.

"That sounds about right. Of course in our world those that use magic constantly often gain too much power too fast." Janna said.

Giles spoke up. "The Council has in the past had to put down witches that were of similar vain to Amy's mother."

Sirius was quite.

"Good" Amy said from the doorway. "She should have been put down." she shrugged at their look. "What, she stole my body and imprisoned me at home. I think the only reason she didn't kill me is she wasn't sure the affect it might have on her, it could easily force me back into my own body."

"Quite right, I believe that the Hellmouth was a very corrupting influence on her magic, off the Hellmouth witches often grew slower and if they were corrupted it was from their own willingness to harm others."

"I'm not going to allow the Hellmouth excuse to adjust my reasoning for wishing her dead. She's worse off now I think anyway."

"Right you are, she banished herself. Her soul is likely trapped someplace unseen."

"Sirius?" spoke up Xander, the mood had been much too dower. "You want to learn a few runes today?" he asked with a grin. "We're going to play with a few places in another world."

"Sure" he said with a grin. Xander's tone was a promise of fun. The two girls were now glaring at Xander for taking away their toy.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Sirius was having a blast. Xander's idea of training was to sit him in front of the RV's Scout's controls for an entire squad and play follow the leader to another squad. The others had all been shocked at the way the squad of attack crafts moved in harmony.

"You really were busy Xander." Dawn announces with a grin before pouting, "I want to try."

"That's fine, you and Willow can try to control these two squads; we're far enough away from the civilization that unless you crash you shouldn't draw notice."

She kissed him on the lips in excited thanks.

Sirius asks him, "Xander, why are these three runes under glass?"

"They are the ones that put the squad in danger of being detected or destroyed. The first one chars it enough that the runes are gone, the second explodes with the force of about two sticks of dynamite, and the third will use light to either blind those all around you when you activate it or direct a spot light depending on you ability to control the lighting rune."

"Is that on all of them?"

"No, but the Flash-Bang rune is only on the attack crafts. The Self Destruct runes are also on the snatchers, which I'm going to teach you to use next."

With a grin Sirius says, "Merlin!"

Buffy rushes over to join them, "I want to learn too!"

Xander shakes his head fondly. "I'll teach everyone." Then he warns, "There might be things you have trouble doing without a lot of practice."

Buffy nods eager to learn from her Xander shaped friend, a bit too eager in Xander's opinion, he glances at Angel who shrugs. His face told Xander he was aware of the situation but didn't mind.

Xander felt he'd have to think on that. Buffy was acting like she wanted to do this not to learn but to spend time with him.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Cordy joins them and was playing with the scout while they were playing with the snatchers. She called the snatcher's little thieves.

Xander explains as they were 'playing', "This rune, the one that looks like a face along the edge with three partitions and twisted long nose, it's the rune you use for snatching the items. It makes them close to weightless and puts a slight magical shield around it. If you take a pillow it will keep its form even if you run into a wall."

He smiled and Sirius laughed.

"I'm not sure if their weapons would be shielded against, or if curses would be either. I've not been able to test the shield against enemy fire." he admitted.

Buffy asks with earnest attention, "What about bullets?"

Cordy glances over at Buffy. There was something in Buffy's tone that spoke of attraction and comfort. She glances at Xander who nods without her sending any thoughts to inquire on if noticed.

With a smile Cordy stretches. "I'm going to grab some coffee you want some?"

Sirius looks at her a moment and shrugs. He didn't drink much Coffee, it wasn't that he disliked it, but he didn't like the taste of the grounds and the only coffee he had them in it.

Xander shakes his head, "None for me thanks, Cordy."

Buffy smiles widely when Cordelia looks at her with asking eyes, her response was to nod eagerly like a kid wanting more cotton candy.

Cordelia left with the order and the purpose of talking to Angel. She intended to find out just what the hell was up with Buffy acting like a love sick school girl.

Xander went on to show the two how to snatch things and they collected several things from the Jaffa's inner area. They captured several staff weapons, small hand devices that shoot electricity out of them, and a few of the things that only the glowing eyed bastards have.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

In the kitchen near the embarkation room she spots him, "Angel?"

Angel seeing the look almost groans but softly asks, "Yes?"

Blunt as always Cordelia asks, "Why is Buffy all but throwing herself at Xander?"

Dawn, who was closest to the open door, glanced over and raised an eyebrow before getting back to work trying to control the squad.

Angel winces. "I didn't realize she was going to do that." He said feeling a bit out of his depth before he sighs. "The last several times we were, intimate, she called out Xander's name."

Cordelia found it was her turn to wince this time but it was in sympathy.

Angel goes on, "I really don't mind if they're together, but when I'm with her, I want her with me at least then. If she was aware of it when she said it, it would be one thing but she wasn't aware of it until I pointed it out this last time. She's done it several times, and honestly, I'm a vampire, Cordy. Regardless of the soul the very nature of the existence I have lacks monogamous relations. I can practice it, especially if I have the normally un-vampire like emotion of love, but I'm not hurt if sex exists outside of our relationship. If it was before, when Xander really despised me? Then it wouldn't be about relationships and sex so much as a matter of claim, she couldn't claim me and him because we weren't in the same… pack; I guess you'd call it."

Trying to clarify it she asks, "So you're saying you want her to have sex with Xander?"

Angel winces not liking the way that sounded.

"What I'm saying," he clarifies, "is that I'll encourage her to be with whom she wants to be with. If that's me then it's me, if it's Xander, so be it, but it doesn't necessarily need to be one alone, it could be one then the other. So long as she isn't letting that imagination of hers tell her that it's Xander touching her when it's really me."

Cordelia smirks suddenly, "You and Xander? I would imagine have very different ways to touch her, and if she does this she'll never confuse your touches again?"

He flushes giving the dark haired beauty a nod before voicing his own insecurity, "But that doesn't mean she'll want mine afterwards. I love her but I don't want her to stay with me out of some misguided sense of duty to me."

Cordy nods and kisses his cheek. "I'll talk to Xander1"

He sighs with relief, "I already told Buffy that she was free to pursue gratification both mentally and physically from others in our group without me becoming a jealous bastard." He smirks at her. "She was upset at first until I shared with her why and she was quite for a while. I told her that it doesn't mean we're separated or that we're having problems."

Cordelia returned his smirk, "She's always thought Xander was one of the girls, but I don't think Xander is going to crawl into bed with you and her at the same time."

He shudders and almost violently shook his head. "Spike wanted to do that with Drusilla once and no, just… no."

Cordy laughed and went to collect the coffee.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	5. Egeria and Hogwarts Kids

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 5: Egeria and Hogwarts Kids

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

LeVelle Manor

Xander was helping Dawn with the controls for the snatcher while Sirius had gone back to Grimmauld Place for the night. Sirius shared with Xander that he'd planned to come over in the morning for at least a short time, he disliked Grimmauld Place.

Seeing something Xander mutters, "Damn!" he gestures and done moves aside.

He'd been monitoring several people and now he saw one going a place that he'd seen in passing previously.

After she moved aside Dawn asks, "What is it Xander?"

"See that alien there?"

At his gesture she nods. It was almost instinctive the way Xander and the girls communicated, he had sent a mental picture of a face and location without even trying to. Dawn was able to see the exact face and location he was talking about.

She asks, "What about him?"

Xander tells her, "He's been vanishing from the other's view for a while. I'm not sure why, at least not that sure."

Curious about it she mentally asks him to elucidate, "What do you mean?"

"At a guess I would say it's either one of two things." He informs her, "Either he's got a… pet, or he's a fifth column." There was some hope that he might be a fifth column on the said of humanity but he wasn't holding his breath.

Soon it turned out that the Goa'uld was neither a fifth column or with a pet, he was using similar tactics he would with a pet but it was more so to gain information and torture an enemy.

Dawn was the first to voice her opinion, "That Sick Fuck!"

Xander nods telling her, "I just need to get the angle right…"

Dawn looks at him questioningly.

With a grin he tells her, "I've already mapped out where everything is" he gestures to the notebook on the table the RV was set on. "He doesn't have a personal shield thingamajig on right now."

She nodded grimly and suddenly the small explosion destroyed the back half of the Goa'uld. The woman looked around scared and Xander worked controls for another snatcher. The door opened and Xander floated the snatcher in. The female victim gasped when it touched her. She was too weak to stand, even with the alien symbiote inside her trying to help her and heal her. Xander activated the snatcher and she was lifted off the ground. He flew her out the door.

"Dawn could you have Cordy ready squad one? I might need someone to run interference."

She nods before rushing out to find Cordy. It was not five minutes later and he was floating a woman into their manor.

"Cordy, could you ask Sirius if he knows anyone that could come help her, if not, I don't know if she'll live."

She nodded and rushed out as Xander tried to clean the wounds. Willow was there too she was checking for internal bleeding around some of the bruises. Nobody questioned him on the retrieval of another girl.

Cordy rushes back in. "He's getting Albus and their school nurse."

He nods and tried to comfort the visitor.

The three guests arrived quickly and Poppy was aghast at the girl.

"She's been beaten for several months, but she's recovering quickly because of the creature wrapped around her spine. I can not remove it without killing her. Not at present."

"Leave it be; for whatever reason she's helping the innocents of her world by what I heard." Xander said. "If it can control her like the others and she's still helping. I don't have a problem with people that are just different."

She smiles kindly. "Good, it is really boosting her immune system and her health in general. If she was not… if it wasn't there," she told him. "She'd be dead already."

Albus asks, "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure other than her name is Egeria and she was caught by the now dead enemy trying to smuggle out children." His growl had Albus almost stepped back at the aura of righteous anger.

"I was able to snatch her but I had no idea she was even there. I was only following the one holding her because he was obviously hiding her from others."

"Why would he do that, I take it that the others are not like she?" Albus pauses, "In that they do not protect the innocent?"

"You're right!" Xander nodded. "So far as I can tell, there's Ra. He's the leader and is like her. We knew there was something that took control of a human form, but we just weren't sure if it was physical or some kind of manifestation. At least not until the nice nurse here told us."

Poppy blushed, she'd been called lots of thing, but nice wasn't one of them.

"The others of their kind seem to be lesser versions of him. I don't know why she's different." They nod. "The fact is that she is different and that is enough for me. To answer your question when you have a bunch of selfish bastards that all want to step on others to get higher than they are, when they come across something dangerous to their way of life they will not try and work together they will try and horde the information over the heads of others."

Albus blinked and nodded.

"Yes" Giles said, "It's very Machiavellian."

"It's why I figured I could take action against him and the others would only suspect another of their own."

Albus smiled slightly at that.

"She's in a healing sleep now." Poppy informed the group. "I gave her a sleeping-potion that will wear off in about six hours. If she was normal it would be closer to ten."

"Thank you" Xander said and took her hand and kissed it gallantly. She blushed and excused herself quickly.

As soon as she was gone Albus broke the silence with a laugh. "I don't believe I've ever seen her quite so flustered."

Xander grinned proudly.

"Later today the students will be arriving to Grimmauld Place. Are you sure you don't mind their spending some of their summer days here?"

"Not at all" Giles said with a grin. "We've already talked about it, we're going to try and get the winged creature out here as well."

Albus smiled widely.

"I will assist; I will shrink him down with a spell that is very difficult to have effect on living creatures, especially magical or self aware creatures. It should make the transition easier."

Xander sighed with relief.

"Sirius said that Dobby knew what he needed and we set up a few things to help a few small animals breed and stay away from the manor."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The hippogriff was extremely smart and knew not to leave the wards. Xander had showed him what happened to a conjured animal they tossed out. The hippogriff didn't want to lose anymore food or have that happen to him, he would stay in the wards.

The nice girls petted him quite a bit at first. They also complemented him and helped groom him. It was a nice feeling and he really enjoyed it. He could feel the magic in the wards and he could feel the magic outside strengthening the wards. He would spend some of the day looking at the 'magical vines' off in the distance. This was much nicer than sitting in that dark musty room.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Egeria and her host woke with a start and she looked around fearfully. The hope that her people would rescue her had long ago vanished. She was fairly sure they'd been put down. She closed her eyes and she and the host together shed some tears for the lost.

"Hello" the voice of a young girl sounded and she looked up. The dark haired female had kind eyes. "I'm Dawn" she said and approached. "We don't know much of your language."

She had tapped her chest when she said _we_, waving her hands when she said _don't_, tapping her temple when she said _know_, when she said _your _she gesture without pointing, and did an action that looked like she was miming throwing up when she said _language_.

"What is your name?" Dawn asked. "Dawn" her hands tapped her chest and she gently touched her chest.

Dawn knew her name but wanted to communicate and after she tried they would work on trying to translate more of her understanding to their own.

"Egeria" she said and smiled. The questions she asked were slow to come, but Dawn understood right away. Some of the words were things they had already translated.

"We're at my home," she told her. "My people saved you" she added. "Xander saved you" she had her mischievousness showing and Egeria raised an eyebrow.

"If you feel well enough, come" she gestured questioningly and Egeria got up slowly, she'd been healed completely but she didn't feel the taint she felt when she used that thrice damned sarcophagus.

"Oh looks who is up," Cordy said with a smile she walked over. "I'm Cordelia," she said holding out her hand and waited.

It dawned on Egeria that this was a custom of greeting and introduction. She took the hand and said her name.

The others took the time to shake her hand and say their name. When they got to Xander she looked speculatively. Xander shifted at the look and she smiled slightly. Her host was almost seventeen years old, but she had been blended when she first reached puberty; in fact she had become host with her first bleeding. It had been the only way to prevent her from being raped by the Jaffa.

The boy that saved her was humble and if she didn't miss her guess he had many female mates. She ended up sitting with the girls and eating. It was very good food that she'd never quite tasted the likes of before. They were using words she didn't know but she was learning quickly. They showed her a few of their books, magazines that had different people and lots of words she didn't understand in them. It was several hours later and she realized she was not on the same sleep cycle as others.

She was alone now with the strange quite one; the one that gave her the strangest feeling of being prey. Angel was sitting in the living room, the one with the entertainment center. He was aware he gave the woman a very wrong feeling. He was sure she could feel the demon in him. He half turned.

"I'm going to watch a few movies tonight. They are in English so they might help you to understand our language." he said softly and started the movie.

It was a western comedy, so few of the others really enjoyed them. Buffy didn't mind them and laughed when he did and he thought she enjoyed watching them with him but wouldn't have on her own.

Egeria watched the two dimensional display curiously. She'd spent the day so far with people now she was watching what she was sure was entertainment; it was actors and plays, and music. She was thrilled with it and she caught the theme without help. She laughed when the strange man seemed to stumble around the beautiful woman. She could just see that with some people. Hosts ago she'd seen it for real on a world that was not too unlike, physically, the world Ra resided on.

She found that she was not so opposed to sitting with the man that gave her that odd feeling that something was wrong with him. He went to bed after the third bout of entertainment and he put on another for her to watch. It was a longer one that was a silly cartoon full of imagination and had her laughing loudly as others started to stir.

With the other's waking came morning and Sirius, Albus, and Poppy arrived to LeVelle Manor.

Poppy was shocked she was up and about. "You should be in bed."

The concern touched her; she could feel it she smiled involuntarily not understanding everything the healer was telling her. Poppy pulled out her wand and Egeria felt something about her probing her she looked at the wand curiously.

"You're doing well but I need to get a nutrition potion down you, be right back."

Egeria looked confused and the others seemed amused.

Upon the matron's return Egeria was handed a glass of something. She sniffed at it and went to hand it back not really wanting to try something that smelled like that. The healer was insisted and she drank it down quickly trying not to gag.

Her eyes widened suddenly as her symbiote denoted the changes in her body that the drink was causing, she'd never felt that before. She sniffed it again before she scrunched up her nose.

Her English was broken but she managed out a, "What is it?"

Poppy realized she didn't speak English and cast a translation/interpretation spell. "The potion is a nutrition potion. It will help restore your health. You've been unable to eat for some time; this will help your body adjust to more food without making you ill."

Egeria's eyes widened again; she understood those words completely. "How do I understand you?"

Poppy smiles, "It's a simple translation enchantment, it should last a few hours and only works for those languages understood by those present when the enchantment is cast."

The term confused her as there wasn't a term magical effects in her own language, "Enchantment?"

"Oh yes, it uses some information in all of our minds and creates an area that things are simply understood as they are spoken. Anyone that knows your language would be able to come here now and understand what we're saying but if they are not as well versed in it as you are, such as a child, they would not have as vast of an understanding concerning the words we're speaking."

"I see" Egeria was still confused but accepting as she could hear the words that held more meaning now than they did before.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Under the enchantment Egeria briefed them on her world. They explained and showed her Earth thru Grimmauld Place. She used the scouts to show them where the key points at that base were located and she also found that her people had been wiped out shortly after her capture.

With watered eyes she tells them, "I have no home!"

Dawn quickly and quietly tells her, "You can stay with us." She only needed a single glance at Xander for him to nod in agreement.

Xander smiled grimly, "But we do want to cry havoc and give the people a chance on this Earth. We'll do it after our portal has transferred, and no I'm not putting a doorway on that world."

Egeria nods agreement. "That world is gone to me now. The people I had been trying to help and motivating to rise up against the false gods are dead."

She glared at the image in front of her. "If I was trapped there I would simply use my rage until I succumbed to their attacks."

"Then it is good you aren't!" He was quick to disabuse her of the idea. "It's good that you are where you can do more damage and perhaps help free the people of that world eventually. Is there anything we can to retrieve from that world that we haven't already picked up?"

"No" she said almost instantly. The desire to be rid of the world was too overpowering. After a moment's thought she amended that reluctantly, "The sarcophaguses are able to bring you back from even death within a short time so long as the brain has not lost its static synaptic charge. I do not believe a death glider or any of the ships would fit thru the small gateway you've created." She gestured at the wall, "Or if it did then it would not have a place to put it" she glanced around the room a death glider would take up almost half of it.

"There are a store of Naquadah, Trinium, and Neutronium. I suppose if you have a way of getting it out unseen." Suddenly she was smiling at the thought of depriving such commodities from the Goa'uld overlords.

The others didn't understand so she explains, "Naquadah is rare and used in weapons, the gate, and as a power source as well as an amplifier for energy. If it gets to a temperature twice as cold as the difference between freezing and boiling water it will repel magnetic fields with a strength that is not present with other materials of similar attributes."

Excitedly and eager Willow says, "It's a superconductor and one that doesn't need to be so close to absolute zero."

Egeria smiles and nods, "Neutronium is extremely dense and quite extraordinary." She pauses trying to think of how to explain it. "Do you know what substances are made up of, things smaller than you can see?"

They were now half nodding but there was confusion on if she was talking about molecules, molecular parts, or maybe quarks. Egeria's words came to her with the translation enchantment. "The electrons which provide electricity, this free movement of electrons called electricity? These are the negative charge of the atom?"

She paused wanting to know if they understood which they did; Willow nods letting her know they understood.

Egeria explains, "The proton always matches when the substance is stable, but if it's negatively or positively charged it'll still have the same number of protons but the electrons will differ." She smiled widely. "The other part of the atom is Neutron." She smiled and nodded eagerly. "The Neutron, no charge negative or positive," she said and nodded with a smile. "Neutronium has one bonded proton for seven million atoms."

Willow's eyes widen and she starts to breath hard like she's about to have an orgasm, "That's" she shook her head; "that should be impossible!" she finally said.

Egeria smiles at the excited redhead. "It is very useful in some of the more detailed technology. It can make…" she paused thinking for a moment, "It can make electricity move very fast, much faster than it would on a material that needs to maintain a number of static electrons."

"So a wire" Xander said speaking up, "With this connecting from a power station four hundred thousand miles away, it won't loose any electricity?" he asked making sure he understood.

Willow looked at him with hooded eyes and Egeria smiled at the very aroused look.

They didn't just take that they took many items, smaller items that went into ships; they emptied Ra's stores of Naquadah and other rare minerals, several weapons including ones that were likely to be only able to be used by Egeria. They had two sarcophaguses that they put outside as it took up space. They had enough materials that they could easily put together a dozen Death Gliders if they wanted to.

Some of the materials they retrieved from that world; Xander was sure, she did it to simply cripple the Goa'uld. After the bounty had been relocated mostly outside but some of it was into one of the rooms or the basement they left a number of snatchers and scouts they had keyed to particular individuals there to wait until the portal shifted.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Hogwarts was out and Harry and the Weasleys arrived shortly after. Testing the kids Ron couldn't charge runes at all for any length of time. He could use them and power them while in use but leaving a bit of power in them like Cordy or Xander was a no go. Remus was very similar to Ron in the regard. Both however could use the runes to the same degree as Willow had been able.

Harry and Ginny had a very strong charge with Bill and Sirius following in their wake by about half and a about a quarter respectively. Both Ginny and Harry were interested in helping Xander with runes, not just to help but also to learn them. Harry had decided he loved runes because of the collar and he could easily talk to others that had one. Ginny had asked for one, and they sent Hermione one. Ron didn't want one; he didn't want any girl inside his head. Hermione was at home for a short while at least.

The kids had set up a race near the portal as they had two extras to cry havoc when the portal shifted. They set up a small obstacle course to hone their skills in controlling the crafts.

"Hey" Harry said glancing at the speeding building block as he thought of them. "Will the runes still work if they're transfigured?"

Bill looked over and his hand slipped and his block crashed into Dawn's who looked at him shocked she bumped his hip with hers and got his attention back on the game.

"I don't know. Why don't we try that now?"

Xander wasn't sure they would but then again he wasn't sure what transfiguration did to the actual item, did it change it or make seem to change, did it change the appearance but leave the base item in some type of anchored make up. He just wasn't sure as he knew that they couldn't transfigure sand into food, at least he didn't think they could as it would always be sand and… he just didn't really want to think about it in theory he would rather test it and see.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The first transfiguration didn't work. "I think we did too much." Xander said with a shrug. "Let's make some more minor changes."

Four more tries and they were at a loss as to what they could and couldn't change.

"Maybe" Bill spoke up, "Maybe we could make a case on the outside."

He transfigured a small extra chip of wood into a perfect case for the block and Harry grinned before nodding and casting the spell to change it. Suddenly it looked like a lopsided space ship.

Bill couldn't help it he laughed.

Xander grins and tells them, "It works!"

Harry nods.

Dawn offers, "I have some DVDs we can watch. They have Star Wars and Star Trek on them. We can get a feel for what shapes we want. They even have Battle Star Galactica here."

Buffy's voice belayed humor, "But is the same one they had back home?"

"I hope so. They have the old series and the 1980 where they visit Earth."

Buffy shrugs teasingly, "Their might be differences."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Ron enjoyed the movies, but only reluctantly. Bill and Ginny got loads of idea and Fleur thought movies were a great way to increase her English ability. Dawn even put the French Subtitles on it so she would be able to read them while hearing English.

They didn't get back to transfiguration that night; instead they got levitated into bed by Bill, Sirius, and Fleur.

"Bill can you enlarge a few small peace of wood I think that I have an idea and maybe you can help inscribe them too."

Sirius agrees, "I'll help."

Cordy nodded she would to. Bill nodded and Fleur offered too.

The next four hours Xander did the first one but the others worked with him while the first one was showing the side they were all on. Xander worked the fastest, Bill was second fastest because he wasn't quite sure of the runes but they weren't done for long when the others were finished.

After they finessed what had to be a hundred small blocks Bill asks, "What are these for?"

"These are bombs, but of a magical nature. When they drop and hit the floor they'll only last about thirty minutes and they'll blow up. Of course if someone is using magic there they'll likely blow up right away. The explosion is about the strength of that Reducto I saw the kids using in the department of mysteries. They also won't be noticed. Now, what I need you to do is to make a small ship to fit twenty or so blocks into it."

Grinning Bill nods, "I see!"

Fleur smiles asking, "If they drop on a witch or wizard casting a spell they will explode?"

"Exactly, of course they aren't active right now and won't be until they've seen light again so make sure the ship is dark inside. I'll set an added rune to open and not let light inside it and also only let one or three out at a time."

"Can we put a stinking charm on them or maybe a rune, to stick them to the target? You know so if it the witch or wizard isn't casting at the time they'll still explode later?"

"Sure," Xander nods, "It'll take two more runes per block."

"So now you have bombers to add to attack crafts, snatchers, and simple scouts."

"Yes, Albus has also agreed to attach a Portkey to the snatchers so if we are working with the order on a mission we have an emergency evacuation as well."

"You know, not everything about these runes is completely new to the wizarding world or the Muggle world here for that matter. I had never really thought to use them as tools like this. Your ideas will no doubt save lives and help win the war much quicker than it would have taken."

He shook his head. "I'm thankful you helped Harry and my sister when they showed up there. Many people wouldn't have. I think after getting a few ideas here and there maybe we'll start to use our innovation to move foreword."

Xander smiled and nodded at Bill. Fleur was smiling with her allure full throttle but Bill noticed that it wasn't gaining any added attention. Fleur loved that.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Albus had a long day, he'd done a few Portkeys here and there over his years but none needed quite the power that it was requiring to get to or from the LeVelle Manor. In fact he was fairly sure that he would not have been able to cast the Portkey charm a single time if he had not had the Elder Wand aiding his power.

Instead of using the Manor they set up a Secure Portkey Extraction and Arrival Room (SPEAR) in Grimmauld Place and loaded down the walls with Runes and protective enchantments to prevent anyone from staying conscious if they didn't know the secret location of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The idea held merit and he was surprised that he'd not thought of it earlier.

SPEAR was only one aspect of the long day. The testing he'd done for LeVelle Manor was a moot point in general but the idea of weather or not they could get Portkeys to work from one Earth to anther was also a thought and he didn't think they could do it simply because of the power requirement. He had broken down the Portkey spell's Arithmancy for them but they had very little crossover there. Bill and Fleur had taken to breaking down regular spells for them so as to get a feel for them but it was a slow process to this left the goal of the day undone and that added to the frustration.

Now he had to talk with his spy, "Come Severus."

Severus enters the headmaster's office, "Albus, he has targeted the Bones and wishes to have Scrimgeour as minister."

Albus sighs giving his spy a nod, "Have a seat; you missed the last order meeting that discussed a new ally."

Severus raises an eyebrow. "New?"

Albus concurs, "The ally is a group of travelers existing slightly out of our relative existence. At least their home base is."

Albus tossed Severus the block of wood with runes burned into it. Severus grabs it and looks if over. He couldn't help but scrunch up his eyes trying to remember all the runes he'd seen, he still couldn't identify them.

"I've taken runes of course but I don't know half of these."

"Exactly, the Earth they are from does not share our history exactly."

"What… you mean they are from a parallel Earth?" Severus sounded interested. Usually he could hold off expressing personal interest easily with his Occlumency.

Albus nods not surprised to find Severus guessing correctly.

"They have a number of runes we don't that is for sure but they have magics dealing with the soul that we do not." That was a guess for the most part he'd not discussed Horcrux with them but he would eventually.

With a sour taste in his mouth Severus confirms he hear right, "Soul?"

Albus gives Severus a motion, "I believe Tom split his soul in his effort to achieve immortality."

"Horcrux" he spat the name.

Albus nods though this time he was surprised, after thinking of it he knew he shouldn't really be.

Albus explains, "I believe it did this at least twice, but could have up to six times."

Severus, thinking on what the headmaster could have observed that he'd passed over, asks, "The diary that Weasley was victim to?"

Albus shivers, "Yes, if I had known it was her or what was causing it…"

Albus continues, "The Diary Horcrux was utterly destroyed. With Tom still here I believe there are a few other options to research. I know it will take some time. The allies are putting up Sirius and Harry along with Molly's brood. They can practice magic there and some of the runes are able to help prevent any intrusion. I will be there a few times but I wanted to ask if you wanted…" he paused glancing at his arm, the one with the dark mark, Severus knew.

"With some of the runes we only need you to enter the ranks one more time and place a few of those" he gestured to the block. "Maybe a few dozen actually" he said thinking for a moment. "That would be the last time you needed to enter his ranks and at the Manor that they are at I believe the dimensional separation would weaken the mark significantly if it didn't completely cut off the connection to the others. I also believe our new allies could remove it or its magic."

Severus was surprised but nodded.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	6. Viewing Platforms, Magic, and Sex

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 6: Viewing Platforms, Magic, and Sex

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

There were now nineteen Viewing Platforms. It had been agreed that RVs sounded more like transportation even if Remote Viewers sounded cooler. The term RV made people imagine campers and recreational vehicles. Some VPs had an option recording, eleven so far. With the recording feature needing to be replaced once a week it ensured they could watch them closer before they decided they could keep it or trash it. The record runes required blood in the source and couldn't be reused, they tended to burn them after watching them.

One VP wasn't attached to any thing so they could use that VP to review the record. It was quite frustrating for some as they couldn't adjust the controls at all, save for play, pause, slow, and some zoom features.

They set up one of the unused bedrooms as an Op's Station Room with the bombers, a last addition to the runic tools. The bombers had drops, self destruct, self explode, kinetic blasts, and a shield that they verified worked for minor curses and solid blows.

Some of the runic tools were just as deadly as could be but very difficult to use. Disc shaped with razor edges, scimitars, and dirks. These wouldn't last but they were fun to just fly and test the operator's skills. Some of these were deadly in their own right. The edge of the disc, for example, was spinning fast enough that not only was the magically sharp edge able to cut but the heat generated cauterized the wounds or let the disk fly through a tree easily.

One of Xander's half failed half successful experiments was his attempt to modify one of the VPs in order to allow him to use the dirks or scimitars as though he was holding it in his hand. It was far too difficult to utilize affectively.

The Order had in small numbers been inside the LeVelle Manor. Kingsley had taken an interest in both the people and the runes that saved his life. Tonks was often there with Remus, it was quite obvious to the others observing her that she was wolf hunting. Sirius was there as was Molly, quite a bit, although Molly was there less. She needed to see to the Order's needs from Grimmauld Place, monitoring the Floo and such mostly just to feel useful. Bill and Fleur when not at Gringotts were at the manor helping and visiting.

Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones had visited the manor but hadn't put forth any extra effort to spend time there socializing. Minerva, Daedalus Diggle, and Hagrid had come and the two staff members loved it there. Although Minerva enjoyed it immensely, she'd only stayed a few times to visit with members of the Order or talk to the students. Hagrid had mostly come to visit Buckbeak and the kids.

Mundungus Fletcher had only been there once and never wanted to return, he'd voiced that the place made him feel quite uneasy. Severus, Tom Birchen (the Leakey Cauldron Landlord), and Gilbert a Charms Master with a wonderful understanding of Portkeys, had all visited a few times. Severus had liked it there and had help start a potions lab up to his standards. He'd be returning after he had place the runic spies in the Deatheater ranks.

Rosaline Rosmerta, Aberforth Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, and Samuel Kines had only come to introduce themselves to the new allies. Aberforth had reluctantly gone to see what his brother was raving about this time, as it sounded good and not ill as was usual.

Amos Diggory had come but didn't stay long, he always felt uncomfortable around Harry and it was understandable. It wasn't his choice or a judgment on Amos's part; simply he was discomforted by Harry's presence as it reminded him of his lost son.

The order members often had a guard rotation to observe two of the four rooms that held the VPs. One room was simple general observations and had alerts set up, the other however was watching over the Deatheaters, laying in wait for them to commit to their terrorist acts and allow them the moral authority to deal with them.

"So we wait until they are attacking, to make sure they are willing to do the aggressive violence and then strike them down?"

Albus winces before nodding, "I don't much like violence. I just don't see another way."

Xander nods. "We wait until our actions are in an aggressive defense of an innocent. This gives us a clear conscience. Unless you think it's alright to remove free will from the equation." He offered with no judgment.

Albus couldn't help but wince as he too thought of it, "No, I understand to make sure they are able to act of their own free will, we have to allow them the opportunity to practice that free will, despite how distasteful their actions are."

Xander nods, "And dealing with them in a manner with such finality will ensure that they don't pass on those issues to others and they won't be a martyr in the legal system or get off with bribes."

"Yes I only wish there was a way to insure they were acting of their own free will."

"I can put a rune on a few of the crafts to dissolve magical ties in the area, that should give anyone the ability to fight it off and the more they dislike the action the greater they'll be able to resist. These would be personal ties that won't run the risk of undoing those magics that hide things from everyone. It would only work with personal compulsions or that Imperius thing they're so fond of claiming."

Albus smiles widely and gives Xander a nod, "How large of an area would it affect?"

"I'll make a few of them that are rather large and it should affect fifty or so square miles but it'll take a day or so for me to inscribe each one."

Smiling Albus agrees.

They did that over a week and half's time placing them strategically around areas of higher concentrations of Deatheaters. A few Deatheaters vanished from the groups but most didn't.

When the next Deatheater raid on muggles took place, every Deatheater taking action against the muggles died quickly. The Aurors were called and cleaned up the mess mostly caused by the bombers splattering Deatheaters.

It was Tonks who had sent in a tip shortly after the raid was over. None of the muggles had injuries even if a few had lingering magic form a void Imperius cast on them.

A third VP Room was for the Order Allies who were obvious targets. The high risk people like Bones or Diggory.

Meanwhile the entirety of LeVelle Manor was not completely devoted to the war front. They had a research library that was constantly being used. They set up a common room that had permanent enchantment that was very similar to Poppy's translation enchantment. The translation enchantment was a healing spell rather then one taught at Hogwarts. The common room had games, TV, and an area to practice general spell casting.

The room held an almost permanent audience of Fleur and Egeria. The way it helped to understand languages pushed the minds of those there to learn them the more they tried. Spending time in the 'game room' was quite the evolution in Ginny's former upset attitude when she got to know Fleur without the language burrier hindering it, she'd been quite upset at her eldest brother's engagement. Ginny had quickly learned that most of the prim and proper Fleur had been because she didn't know the nitty-gritty English words. It had nothing to do with Fleur's advice on capturing Harry's heart, or his loins, at least not that much. Ginny had felt after the advice that she was no longer loosing a brother but gaining a sister.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"I was able to set the snatcher above Madam Bones today" Tonks said with a sigh. "I felt so nervous I didn't even have to pratfall." She said and giggled.

Remus smiled at her proudly, "You did well, and it's not like we, here, are going to use it in any bad way, but Albus did confirm that she is targeted."

Tonks smile was sly, "The full moon is up." She looked him up and down licking her lips, "You're not all furry." She added a pout and then with a husky tone asks, "Do you still have a bit of an animal inside?"

Remus blinked in shock at her words but was distracted when she grabbed his lapels and kissed him firmly. She'd spent enough time with Xander's girls and Fleur in the Entertaining Room to know she wanted this wolf.

He snogs her back without hesitation.

After a good two minute snog she pulls back and commands throatily, "Take me to your room!"

Remus couldn't help but smile and answer, "Yes ma'am."

He kisses her again, this time he uses his wolf strength to pull her to him and pick her up holding her arse tightly as their lips stay attached. There is very little bounce, just enough to grind her pelvis to his as he walks them to his room. By the time they got there she was ready and so was he.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Willow was watching Hermione asks her, "Do that spell again."

Hermione arrived not twenty minutes ago; her parents had given her the option of going on vacation with them to some dental convention or staying.

Hermione did the spell slowly so Willow could follow. Willow focused nodding as she worked her magic into doing exactly what the spell was meant to do. Willow didn't have the wand.

"How do you do that?" Hermione demanded. She'd found the travelers to be strange but very likable. She was put off by their common talk of sex. She couldn't help but think it was a good thing that Molly Weasley didn't spend too much time interacting with them.

"It's about focus, the wand movements for the levitation spell, banishing spell, and the summoning spells are similar to some of the runes that are used on the movement part of the scouts and such." Willow said with a grin. "They're remotely controlled and so they're the same or similar on the control frames and I can focus on that rune a bit and push a bit of my power in it going over the rune in my mind over and over. It takes focus and determination because I don't really see the rune and have to constantly go over it again and again."

"That doesn't sound nearly as easy as using a wand but what about the incantation?"

"I think that you're using the words or chants to focus your inner magic."

Willow pauses then shrugs, "I had to learn to focus magic long before I started doing magic that needed inner magic. I'm not sure I had a magical core before I started doing the focus exercises."

"But you have one now?"

Willow agrees, "Sure, I mean that's how I push magic into the rune. We tested all of us and I have a strong magical core. Xander has the weakest of us and he has rune and fire talent/"

"I wonder if it would show us as more or less powerful." Hermione voiced, she then offers an observation, "Usually someone that can do magic without a wand is powerful, and this Xander, I've not met him yet," her eyes twinkled, as she hadn't met him but the talk about how good he was in bed had turned her one, "he can conjure fire?"

Willow leers towards the hallway, "He's still in bed. I think Cordy is in there right now too."

She licked her lips and Hermione blushed furiously before changing the subject, she should have known not to bring up Xander as that always brought up sex. "Do you think that it would show more power?"

Willow licked her lips again looking her up and down, "Maybe, you have been using magic every day for ten months out of the year so you already have a strong magical core but you're using a wand so it may be that you're fine-tuning it in a way that prevents that actual magical growth."

She shrugs and Hermione sighs. "Alright what was the first spell you learned to do without using a wand?"

As Hermione put her wand down Willow blinks before smiling. Thus begun Hermione's quest to use magic without her wand, where it would end would be anyone's guess.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

As it turned out the group, one and all could use a wand. It was not an easy thing. Xander could only use one in relation to runes and that meant he could do many complicated spells so long as they took a minimal of power. Cordy could do the ones that were both complicated and used a moderate level of power. The others all varied and though Dawn and Willow were the most advanced available using wands it was almost as difficult to do moderately advanced first and second years spells with a wand.

"You'll get it" Harry told them, "You all have great aim and such but you just need practice the spells until you get them to flow. Xander can do it the easiest but anything that requires above a third year in power he's lost." Remus nodded he agreed with that.

"You'll be able to advance but it's a slow process. And using a wand, as Hermione brought forth, doesn't really increase your power. Charging runes, using the fire elemental does but as both those are talents…" he glanced at Giles.

"We believe that the use of talents will only charge your core moderately, and because you have a full talent where as Cordelia has about eleven twelfths of a full talent, you won't get as much of a boost of growth with regular use as she."

"I see" he shrugged, "I've never been overly interested in getting more powerful. I like runes and fire well enough. I think I'll try and increase my control and maybe find out my fire talent level."

Giles smiled widely. "We do have a few exercise that help strengthen your magical core but it won't expand it only solidify it. Hermione has already started these but she is of course advancing to stretch her core as well."

Ron nods, "That's why her stinging curse hurts so much more."

Harry glanced at him and laughed.

"What?"

Harry shook his head with fondness, "Maybe if you listened! She said she'd found some exercises to help us use magic but you were staring at Fleur again."

Ron mumbled and the rest of the group laughed.

"About the wandless - wand magic," Harry said, "I know it's different than the Wicca you do." He looked at the group. "Does it have the same…" he shrugged, "Does it have the same effect on your magical core as using a wand?"

"Yes" Hermione said, "Willow said she didn't feel the rush of magic but takes much stronger focus. When you use it you're not grabbing the magic and bending it to your will. You are basically using mental foci instead of a physical focus."

Harry asks, "The wand?"

"Exactly, they touch on this in magical theory for Transfiguration and a bit in Charms, but really the way I understand magic now it's not the same. Willow had to learn to touch the magic around her first and collect it to use. By my understanding collecting magic gives you more control over it, and that makes it easier to harness after you've collected it."

"Very good, but there is a danger to that" Amy said, "Giles told me that the euphoria that is felt, is because it isn't completely under control. That means that it's not nearly as safe and could be very addictive."

"I am surprised I was able to use this wand of yours I have never done… magic." Even now Egeria was hesitant with some words that had new concepts that had no translation.

"You did pretty well" Hermione said with a smile. "What about that hand devise you use, it feels like magic?"

"It is a technology that is triggered thru brainwaves and focused thru the Naquadah in my blood."

"Sounds like magic to me." Harry said then asks, "Why don't we see if we can use it too?"

Egeria smiles widely and shows the group their way to the store room they'd converted when they picked up all the extras from the Ra infested world.

It was quite surprising to Egeria, both Harry and Ginny could make use of hand devices. It wasn't like a wand for them but they had the potential. She wasn't sure what it was about them that allowed it and didn't allow others but they were able to use them.

"I will teach you to use them. Xander has said you each may have one of both." There was the hand ribbon device and the healing device.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The portal shifted, the time the portal was on Egeria's world was almost five times as long as it was connected to the Archway. The group spent quite a bit of time exploring with the scouts and snatchers. It seemed to be almost unanimous that they were setting up doorway at least in unvoiced thoughts.

"I think we should set one. There's an unused area of mountain that we can set something up, it's near the entrance road. This world is what ours could have been without demons, magic, or aliens." Dawn stated.

"Nothing of the three?" asked Buffy.

"Nope" Xander confirmed. "At least not by anything we could spot out. We won't know until we get there."

"And that is why you want to set up another door?"

"That and…" he paused and shrugged.

"Xander is fairly sure that the world has advanced pretty far. They have space travel at four times the apparent speed of light. The stats were in one of the magazines we captured and it was in English. That's nothing on the travel from Egeria's world but it utilized completely human groan technology and it is quite different in how it works compared to the hyperdrive Egeria has the schematics of on that computer thing."

Frowning in curiosity Buffy asks, "What year is it?"

Jenna answers, "The year was 2649 AD. We have no way of knowing if the AD is the same as ours but we think it is."

Giles nodded. "He is right this world is different enough without magic or demons. This is a technological world." He said frowning a bit. "I don't see my need to go there. I would stand out entirely but perhaps Janna could go with you to pick up a few things."

Janna smiled and kissed his cheek.

Xander asks, "Did you determine why most people are carrying swords?"

"It seems the rights to bare arms and settle private disputes with violence are still prevalent." Harriet stated. "I've only seen two duels but is seems that there was nothing more than a challenge at that time. Neither one had any deaths."

Unsure one why swords would be there but no guns Xander asks, "What about guns?"

There hadn't been much time observing for him personally, others had observed but he'd been quite busy.

"Guns are a strict no, no. Anyone can make them easily enough but to have one in your possession seems extremely taboo. The idea we get is that swords are to defend and attack, and guns are for murder. I don't know if the world doesn't allow hunting or not but the only rifles they have are in the pictures with soldiers, and that profession isn't a glamorous one, the entertainment there is three dimensional similar in some ways to a TV, but closer to Xander's VPs. I don't know if they have any compatibility to our systems or other worlds at all. They do however still have high values for precious metals, stones not so much. Gold is not nearly as expensive. A meal there is free; they have Replicators at most corners that will give you a meal free without any verification."

Curious about the word that she seemed to feel was a proper noun Egeria asks, "Replicators?"

"Sorry" Janna shrugs, "It's a _Star Trek_ reference, they have food processors or providers on most corners that will provide a limited selection of food based on needs at no cost but the foods are lacking in taste."

That got a surprised look from a number of people.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It was not easy getting Doorway Two set up in the _Future Anti-gun_ _World _as Xander called it. Egeria's former world was no longer available for travel Sirius's Earth was the first Earth they'd visited and Doorway One.

Xander approached the person at the desk "I'm looking to sell a few designs and a small amount of an anomalistic substance. This is single quarter ounce of the substance to verify my bona fides."

Xander's clothes were nice loss fitting trousers and tight shirt. On his hip was one of the old swords from the El Illuminate and a dagger.

"What name should a put with the verification sir?"

Xander smiles, "Alexander LeVelle and the House of LeVelle."

It was ten minutes later he was met by an excited young man and woman who had verified the substance and wanted to deal with them. The fact that they'd not even seen the specs for the Goa'uld or old tech from Egeria's world was saying something.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Leaving the office they'd set up numerous accounts talked to a solicitor that dealt with business law and set up a company name for the House of LeVelle. The lack of former paperwork was not even an issue, not with the substance they provided. With a contract to be the sole company leasing the rights to utilize the material's make up and the technology that would require the material had secured enough signing bonus to set up the estate and enough residual income to never have to worry about anything on that world again.

Frank had been fascinated with the running of the company; he had made several trips there to talk business with the Solicitor that was paid retainer. Much of the residual income was reinvested but that didn't stop the signing bonus from ensuring they had the latest and top of the line equipment for their estate.

The food processors were very good at making tasty and nutritious foods but they could also make slop or candy. In fact with a bit of tweaking the Blasedale Corporation admitted they could be utilized to produce raw materials. Oxygen was one of the substances that it could be set to produce regularly but it took more energy to produce Oxygen than it did to scrub the carbon from the air and it added pressure that needed to be released from space fairing ships and such.

It could produce metals but it took more energy, time, and programming to accomplish this which they were not set up to do on their own. It would involve tweaking the programs to accomplish anything of any substantial significance. The programs instructions would be just too long to get the task done with any reasonable amount of time.

For confirmation sake Giles asks, "We can set up the advanced programs in the food processor to get as much food as we want?"

Xander nods, "It isn't just that. The program in general had no limit on the amount only the time it takes to charge up for that, which shouldn't take long."

He shrugs and explains a bit more, "The advanced program however has a very large computer-storage and it gives a new meaning to the word complexity."

Janna nods in agreement, "The more complex that the produced food or item is the more time and energy that it takes to produce it. I mean they can produce gold that is one of the advance programs but a half an ounce takes five or six days and several times the cost of gold in electricity even by their rather cheep prices for power."

"I see" he said.

Cordelia asks with a small amount of incredulity, "Is it only the advanced program which is different, I mean different from the street Processors?"

Janna smiled but nods, "Exactly!"

Dawn speaks up, "With a few modifications from Blasedale Corporation and the Neutronium technologies, they should be able to include a new program that will react much quicker and scale down the times and power requirements for some of the more advanced programmed materials. It still needs recipes on the computer to follow."

Cordelia asks, "Like Twinkies?"

Xander directs his puppy dog eyes to Dawn.

Dawn smiles, "Oh behave!"

"What about scanning a dish and storing the information."

Janna shakes her head, "No, there're no buffers to store or break down their atomic make up."

Dawn smirks at this, "So not like Star Trek Replicators then?"

"No. They seem to produce products based on Molecular make up not sub-atomic make up. The materials that are different down on the quantum level aren't going to be able to be produced either, not with this set up."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"So we're all going to the magical alley?" asked Xander.

Buffy corrects him, "It is Diagon Alley and yes. We want to pick up oodles of supplies; Hermione even made us a list. Also we want to rescue that olive dude that like makes wands."

He thought a turn deserved another and corrected the 'olive dude', "Olivander!"

Buffy flirtatiously roles her eyes at him for his correction; Xander had Cordy explain what was going on with her and he'd been… reluctant at first, however with Cordy so turned on and whispering encouragement on what she would like to see him do to the blond slayer while he was doing the same to the two girls with him had locked the idea in his head hard enough to have a complex about it.

He wouldn't mind but he was still leery of ruining things. He thought of it as though Cordy really wanted him to do her so she'd have a door to do her herself. Cordy was extremely sexual with the other girls and Xander really didn't mind.

The only question in his mind was what Angel thought of this. He'd placed Buffy with Angel in his mind and now it was fighting the urge to take her with the urge to spank her and send her to him for the pleasure aspect. Of course the thought of spanking her was not unpleasant all on its own. He licked his lips and she smiled as she touched his arm.

With some innuendo Buffy asks, "So are we going to get anything from the non magical areas?"

Xander didn't know where the innuendo was but he knew it was there and wasn't going to ask where, instead he almost automatically offers, "I'm sure we can have fun finding some things away from the magical areas."

She blushed and he almost groaned at finding the pitfall of that innuendo. He'd not meant that in a sexual way but he realized the 'non magical areas' was referring to erogenous zones that were not specifically sexual and the trip was with her body and his.

She was using it as a metaphor for sex.

"I'm sure we could have… fun," she said and he held in a sigh, "but I was thinking of things we might need."

"I'm not sure. We'll have to talk to the others." Again he almost groaned at the turn of phrase taken out of the context he meant for it to be in. "I mean Giles and Janna or Frank and Janet would know more of what we need from the magical world or the Muggle world."

She sighed and nodded. She knew he knew what she meant and she was aware, slayer hearing and all, that he knew she wanted him. She was the pursuer here now and she would not relent until they'd copulated.

"Is there anything we might need that's more personal?" Her smile was telling. _**'If this flirting session is over I'll at least get one more tease in.' **_"You know I think Cordy wanted to pick up a whip, and Willow wanted to get a ball gag."

She smirked at his poll axed expression and giggled.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"Hello Mr. Olivander" said Harry as he entered with the out-of-towners.

Gesturing Harry tells him, "These are friends of mine I thought I would introduce. They're looking for a wand."

"Ah, yes. You've come to the right place."

"Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Dawn, Buffy" he said slightly frowning at the name as she smiled, "Kendra, Amy, Michael, Egeria, Nancy, Janna, Rupert, and Allan." The shop had seemed to magically expand with the entry of so many.

"I believe it will be a long day." He told them dryly. "Let us get started, first anyone here who is not right handed?"

A quick in take of the first second and third person with the tape measure gaining an understanding of the magical power of the target Olivander looked for a wand that could reach that potential. He was about two thirds done with the customers when Deatheaters arrived. Olivander didn't even have time to say a word evidently the Deatheaters thought he was alone and when they entered they were cut down literally by Dawn.

"Dawn" Buffy pouts whining, "You were supposed to save some for me."

Olivander took a step back and hesitantly asks, "What is going on?"

Xander shrugs, "Oh nothing much just these Death Moochers thinking you'd make a good target."

Harry snickered.

Olivander was at a loss for words for a moment, "Yes but, what was that thing she used, I've never seen anything like it."

"I have" Harry said, "It's a sword made of very concentrated light."

Xander smiles, Harry's explanation was as good as any explanation was going to get to technology rejecting loon.

"Could you banish the remains?" Dawn said but paused, "Just a second." She bent down and took the wands, checked for other things. Including what she felt was a transportation magic similar to Portkeys. She was fairly sure it was the same. She didn't touch it but pushed it aside and raising the sleeves she used the Lightsaber to cut the area around the tattoo. She smiled at the others and shrugged.

"What I figure that we can start collecting." She said. Olivander looked mildly disgusted but the fact that they were there for him made him shiver for a different reason.

The rest of the group got their wands and left Olivander with a warning to be alert for retries.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Dawn got a few curious looks after they left with their wands.

"Why did you want to collect them?" Xander asked.

"Well" she paused, "With Severus's not working right now at the Manor I thought Albie would like to have a way to know when they were called, I think we can set up a few methods of finding those with this piece of magic on them and after that anything we want to try to help removed Severus's we can try on these."

He nodded. He didn't think she was so morbid as to collect skin off humans, but the almost glee she presented, well now he understood it was a slide of hand.

"I think I would have preferred you not do that Dawnie." Buffy said looking ill.

"I think she did alright, but it was really freaky" Cordy spoke up and Buffy scrunched up her nose but nodded. She'd realized now that she was acting and though she wasn't sure why she was she was fairly sure it was important.

The twins shop was on the list as were a few places in Knockturn Alley. The twins were thrilled with the strange customers. The dark haired girl seemed to want to take an entire case of tongue ton toffees.

The blond girl with her asks her, "What are you going to do with all those?"

"Well" she blushed slightly. "They make the tongue enlarge, it's only temporary but there are places I like to put my tongue that I'm sure will give a good stretch."

She licked her lips and glanced at another of the dark haired girls. The twins gaped as they realized she wasn't using them for pranks but for sex. Suddenly they had dollar signs in their eyes as they contemplated an adult line.

"Yes she would enjoy that." Xander was kissing the side of Dawn's neck causing her to moan.

The twins gaped at him. They'd not been aware of their presence as they'd not yet joined the Order.

Buffy blushes giving a glance to Cordy, "You mean…?"

Cordy was watching licking her lips and huskily voices, "I wonder if they make one that is for fingers."

Xander laughs. "You can always ask the redheads. I think their brothers to the two that went with Harry."

She turns and looks curiously at the three. "Do you have a way of changing this to work on fingers?"

There were smirks as they tell her, "We might be able to make one" "It would however work on all of them."

Cordelia blushed furiously.

Xander gives them a grin and offers, "Maybe you should work on the expansion of the finger from the top two knuckles; elongated as well as width."

He reached down and rubbed his middle fingers on both the girls' ass; directly center from the crotch to the back. Buffy's eyes widen and Dawn yelps and smacked his arm in play. Suddenly the flirting took on a very real aspect and it really turned Buffy on.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

They had plans on returning to the alley two days later so they could prevent the kidnapping of the ice cream guy. Florean had been really nice to them that day at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Buffy loved the rocky road ice cream with caramel sauce.

Returning to LeVelle house Buffy pulled Xander and Cordy to the bed room and much to their amusement kissed Xander on the lips. Nobody was saying a word but Dawn had a smirk on her face as they fled the rest.

Angel sighs with relief and mutters, "It's about bloody time."

Giles blinks and has to voice the question, "What prey tell was that?"

The giggling Ginny spoke up. "That was the blond slayer getting so worked up that she was ready to pop."

She smirked at the others expressions which included her brother Bill. Bill gulps at the sexual understanding his baby sister has and shakes his head when he noted that Harry was glancing at Ginny while attempting to hide his glances.

"Good grief" Giles mutters then turns to the vampire with worried questioning eyes, "Angel?"

Angel shrugs, "When the walls were thin, she let her imagination run wild. It was inconvenient to have her play out the imagination and use me as a tool." He was smiling slightly and delicately adds, "Maybe this way she'll be able to tell imagination and real life apart in the moment of expectation."

Willow eeps and with a high pitched voice asks, "Am I the only one that didn't know about this?"

Glancing around, she noted that even Giles wasn't too surprised.

Dawn was shocked and it showed in her tone, "You mean you didn't notice the flirting the last few weeks?"

Willow shrugs explaining, "Buffy's always been like that around Xander and me."

Privately Willow wasn't sure when the flirting started which sort of worried her.

Giles nodded, "She has, though she stepped back a bit after the master."

Angel almost groaned.

"I can understand that, she seemed to have this fantasy that excluded Xander from that venture." He shook his head. "I know she danced with him to upset me, the only reason it worked was because that was the purpose. I don't mind her doing this now because she knows it doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't" Hermione asked shocked and glancing at Ron and Harry. The thought couldn't escape her consciousness.

"Nope" he smiles at the bushy haired girl, and then admits, "Although that might be because I'm a vampire as well as because both Xander and I accept each other as we are. We don't have the urge to show the other up. That's something that we only gained recently."

She nodded curious still but avoiding looking at Harry and Ron. Ginny picked up on that and smiled ever so slightly.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Buffy found sex with Xander and Cordy was different than anything she'd experienced thus far. She knew they both loved her but they were not in love with her and this meant that this was sex. It was not their trying to make love to her.

Angel was very romantic with his touches. These two were very physical and primal, she wondered if Xander still had a bit of Hyena left in him because this was very fulfilling. The animalistic sex took a large amount of energy and the fact that she had cum nine times before Xander had blown his load throughout her innards was enough. However he wasn't done. As he recovered he worshiped her nipples and fingered her to two more orgasm while Cordy was rubbing her abs and giving her mouth attention. She'd not been too involved in the first load but that was about to change. As she finished her second orgasm Cordy started to clean up their joined mess and Buffy found that was much different still.

Anal sex was not something she'd thought of but as she was utterly distracted with Cordy licking her out she didn't even notice that Xander had moved her to the edge of the bed, sat her up, and then lifted her up. Cordy spread her cheeks as she dove deeper into Buffy with her tongue. Buffy let out another loud growl from her orgasm. While the orgasm was half way thru they dropped her onto Xander the utter relaxation from the orgasm's end had the desired effect. Her eyes widened comically; she moaned as the slight pain and large amount of pleasure hit her all at once.

That Cordy didn't stop eating her out meant that Buffy had the urge to role her hips and that sent sparks of pleasure and pain thru her ass. Xander held her firm not letting go right away and that teasing of the orgasm let it build much higher than it had before.

"You know you were very naughty today, Buffy." Xander's husky whisper in her ear caused her to moaned and push her ass towards him.

"I think you need to be punished." She moaned again and tried to lift her hips to slide herself up and down him.

Xander's hands were on her waste and not letting her even with her using her slayer strength, he'd known how much strength a slayer could use in sex with Kendra.

Suddenly Cordy stopped licking and Buffy's eyes widened as she felt a cold metallic item enter her hot center before it started to vibrate.

"Yes, you do need to be punished, I think."

Her orgasm hits right away but the vibration seems to amplify as Cordy slowly pushes it in with a slight tilt that she'd perfected with practice.

"We didn't get to the other areas like we were supposed to, I guess we'll have to go again tomorrow?" he asked and pushed his hip back and slammed into her ass again.

"Yes" she screamed as she felt the build again.

"Are we going to behave tomorrow?" he asked with a kind mock tone.

She whined and nodded.

"I want to here you say it" he slammed into her two more times and stopped.

She whimpered with need "I'll behave."

Cordy tilted the vibrator into her G-Spot.

"OH GOD" she screamed as she cum, "Yes!"

She kissed Xander. It was far better than she thought her entire life was away from her in the here and now.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The next day Buffy was utterly relaxed and Angel was surprised she was extra clingy to him. He knew he shouldn't be and Buffy seemed to pick up on the surprised because before they left she pulled him into the room they shared and kissed him softly.

"I realized last night that I think I'm in love you, I might love the others but I'm not in love with them. I think…" she bit her lip. "I think that maybe there are two parts to me like there are two parts to you. The slayer and the girl" she told him and he was silent.

"The girl loves you, is in love with you, and really wants only you, but she does have attraction for others. The slayer however finds comfort in your darkness, the abilities you have make her feel safe, and the fact that you have a soul overpowering the demon makes her turned on, but as you allow her to be and accept her as she is she loves you. My emotions have always been confusing, you see the slayer really likes Xander too, I always thought it was the girl but sometimes the girl is scared of Xander." She shivers, "Maybe scared of what he's capable of, the hyena comes to mind, but the slayer is more turned on by that."

He opened his mouth to ask something but shut it; he was confused a bit but nodded.

"The point of me telling you this is so that you know that I love you, I'm not going to leave you, and that was never the case. But I realized this for myself yesterday, and well, I thought you should know. You were right to do what you did when you told me I could do this, and I'd been upset even after I understood why. I don't think I could possibly be upset about it now."

He smirks. She widens her eyes as he asks, "Was he really that good?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Him and Cordy, let me jest tell you that it was a very primal and physical sex, there was love in it but there can be no comparison to the two of us making love. Though I think we're going to have to try to just have primal sex sometime soon." She told him and he blinked but smiled and nodded.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	7. Small Steps Instead of Large Battles

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 7: Small Steps Instead of Large Battles

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The next trip the group took through to Grimmauld Place saw them making their way into the non magical part of London to visit the theater, the stage theater not the movie theater.

Giles was quite pleased to be attending the event, "It was a play that I greatly enjoyed as a young man burgeoning on adulthood, before I my rebellious stage took root." He smirks at sharing that last bit with them so openly before comically adding, "Although this play may have had some influence on that."

The play was not quite as extreme as Giles recalled, but then that was quite awhile ago and in a different, parallel Earth, there were some differences that were expected. Still he and the group enjoyed the play immensely even if it was more about who they were sharing the experience with and seated next to. If Giles had known the fun you ended up with while accompanying women on this type of activity he would have never gone with another bloke when he was a teen. By the end he was quite thankful that Janna wore very loose cloths and that included a summer dress.

After the matinee they made their rounds to a hardware store before giving in to the girls nagging… um asking, to go clothing shopping. All and all it was a rather enjoyable day and Xander didn't even complain about the tweed food, not when he was promised to visit a leather shop after they had dinner.

As the group went about their day, Amanda had found the blip from Xander's money clip active. She licked her lips when she spotted the progression on the map and tried to get there, all too late. It was very frustrating because she was actually in the theater they'd been in. She was working at the time on a rather rich tyrant, but still, she'd have given up the job if she'd known he was there.

When she returned to her shop she checks the GPS it again the blip was absent. She rewound the recorded travel and sighed. It was the same place they'd vanished at last time, and the same place they'd first appeared earlier today.

"Mac" she said over the phone. "I need your help" she winced, "No not that kind of help."

She sighs and asks, "Can you come to London?"

"Tessa was a good woman, she did you a world of good, sometimes people die and there is nothing we can do to stop that. Just remember Mac, remember the good times and bring Ritchey with you, keep him close, if he could have Mac…" she smiled.

"This isn't about a job, at least not that kind of job."

"You remember Cassandra, some of her talents?"

"A young man, quite solid, came into to the shop here and sold an old sword with markings on it…"

"Mac the sword seems to have had two masters and one was him."

"No he wasn't immortal or a premie." She added that last with a sigh. "He however made a sheath for the sword that hid it from my perception and Mac you know me, nobody hides a sword or a knife while they're remotely close to me. Then there's this feeling from the sheath that feels almost like a quickening. I tested it and so long as the blade is in the sheath not even metal detectors will be set off."

"Yes that's what I thought but I slipped him a GPS so I could talk to him away from the shop and he vanishes." There was a note of a whine.

"Well maybe I was planning on kipping in to see his work shop but if he's making them by hand each sword would be different."

"He reappears and vanishes twice from the same area. I'd really like to learn how he did that but also…" she paused. "There was something different about all of them, if I tell you what I think I know you'll tell me I've finally lost it."

She smiled at his almost comical demand to know now.

"You know I have a keen eye for fashion… They were wearing clothing that wasn't out yet, I mean name brands that were patterns that the brand names hadn't yet developed. Similar enough to what is there now but just different enough to show they were not the same as what was out now, maybe out in the future."

"Shoes, a handbag of one of his girls and the jacket of the man he was with."

"I told you so, but everything seems to be adding up to a rather steep mystery and there's an area that they vanished to yesterday for a short time that is very familiar and at the same time seems to have a feeling about the area that pushes you away. I'd like a second, or maybe a third, view of it."

"You might want to bring Joe as well, if this is a strange event, even for immortals, he might have some ideas and if not, well he is your Watcher."

She smirks at his response; she wasn't going to say that she was hoping to use some of his contacts to find information about the sword.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Harry was flummoxed, it had started yesterday. He couldn't go anywhere in the house without Ginny or Hermione there to 'enjoy his company'. Really it was a surprised he wasn't having sex the amount of _slips_ they had when touching his shoulder, arm, back, or the amount of times they bumped into him and were slow to move back. In fact there were three times that Hermione had bumped into him and he could feel the heat of her thru the rather thin dress enough to know she had on no panties or very thin ones. He unconsciously rubbed that area of his leg several times after that. The damned heat wouldn't go away. He went to talk to Sirius and found him in bed with two of the girls, Aura and Nancy. That didn't help.

He was going to give in soon, he knew that but he was now convinced that they were conspiring to do this. He'd even talked to Ron who had the widest and most humorous smile on his damned face. Evidently Hermione had talked to him and they decided that they were going to start an open relationship similar to Xander and his girls but more open on both sides, they would however agree on who they had 'permission to add' to the open relationship before they added them.

Harry shivers recalling the memory of Ron's Look when he told him firmly, "You and Ginny are on Hermione's permission to add list, so long as I don't have to sleep with you two."

Ron seemed to have a new and very strange personality. He was spending more time with that older female that had a strange voice sometimes (Egeria) than he was with Hermione. He'd taught her chess and now she was a master.

Harry had wanted to ask him if he'd gotten permission to add her but decided that Ron would break his nose if he asked and more to the point he'd deserve it.

Harry sat down in front of the TV on the couch and grabbed the remote, suddenly there were two girls beside him and he sighed as he pressed the play on the disk that was in the DVD player.

From his left Ginny's humorous voice asks, "So have you given in?"

From his right, Hermione prim and upright voice insists, "Tell us?"

He glances at the two girls and almost whines in a very vulnerable tone, "I'm not really that good of a catch. I'm moody, grumpy, prone to selfishness, and slothfulness. Are you sure you want me?"

Hermione reached over and kissed Harry on the lips before the movie had finished the opening credits. He felt Ginny's hands before he felt her sitting on his lap and kissing his neck as his lips were still on Hermione's.

Harry was given a slight reprieve after almost five minutes of snogging only to groan as Ginny reaches over him and kisses Hermione all the while grinding her hips against his erection. He could feel Ginny's heat and with Hermione pulling his right hand he soon found he could feel hers as well, and she wasn't wearing panties. She pressed the back of his hand into her center and rotated her own hips against his rough hand.

The movie was over soon enough and Harry didn't even remember the name.

"I don't think we're ready for sex." He told them when he realized his hands were giving them pleasure under their dresses.

"I agree" Hermione managed out before she adds with a husky undertone of sexual need, "but that doesn't mean that we can't do other things and push the limits we currently have."

Hermione paused long enough to take on a serious firm tone, "Harry, we love you! I love Ron too but it wasn't until I saw Xander with more than one girl that he truly deeply loves that I even considered this or that I realized that I like girls too. I'd have been completely content to always have you in my life and never open the mental door of being sexually attracted to you but now…now that I did…"

Harry put his hand on her arm, comforting the now vulnerable looking friend.

He finished what she was thinking but with an asking tone, "You can't let go?"

His voice had sounded as though it was personal experience speaking and Ginny smiled from his lap and put her head to his shoulder whispering arousing words into his ear just loud enough for Hermione to hear them too, "I've always loved you, well not always. I had this stupid crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived until I saw this ragamuffin on the platform asking for help. I suddenly had a crush on the lost ragamuffin and when I found out he was The-Boy-Who-Lived I was lost, I couldn't compete with all those girls that would obviously love him more then a seventh child of a poor family… besides he was friends with my brother and would never possibly see me."

Harry was looking at her in shock. Hermione smiled at his silent shocked look; Ginny had already shared this with her and it was one of he reasons she was more apt to think of Ron that way before.

"Then this ragamuffin tried several times my first year to include me and it was only because of my youngest older brother that I didn't try as much as I should have. Still I was able to get to know him even if I had to keep a bit of distance. I found him to be a nice boy with a cursed existence and I so wanted to help end that curse and let him live a happy life."

She smiles sadly, "Then he saved me, and held me as I cried."

"He did" Hermione asked with a wide smile then humorously accused the redhead, "You didn't share that part."

Ginny flushes and gave her a sexual looked that promised Hermione punishment later.

"Anyway" she said, mostly to Hermione, "The next year was difficult for me, I think that a shadow of him lingered in me, I was haunted that year but I overcame it and it seemed that whenever I was around you it was a bit better. It could have been because of the Dementors, you do have an almost chocolate like effect on me!"

This for some reason made her blush. Hermione and Harry smiled at her, she was opening up.

"The next year I tried to let you know and be supportive when Ron was being a prat but it never seemed to be the right moments and then Neville asked me to the ball and you were infatuated with the tart."

Surprised at the term Harry asks, "Tart?"

"The tart is the main responsible party for Luna's harassment from her housemates. She almost didn't come to the DA because the tart was there."

Harry sighs, "I didn't know that."

"We were both thankful she'd realized she would never be able to compete with Hermione for your affections even if those feelings weren't actually sexual… at the time."

Hermione blushed when Ginny added those last three words, Ginny had been leering at her and she could help it. Hermione admits with a pout, "I might have tried if it wasn't for Rita being so offsetting of the mood. Besides I couldn't decide at the time on who I wanted to be sexual with, him or Ron. I had eventually decided on Ron because if I didn't then I'd loose him."

She frowns as that was the entire reason but it was close enough. "I think we're not the only ones changed by what's going on here."

Harry nodded. "He told me of the open relationship, has he added anyone?"

She shrugs before proudly stating, "Ron made a rule to disallow Veela unless he could resist the allure! He did ask to add Egeria and Luna. Luna is due to be here tomorrow, we're going to pick her up at the Alley and talk to Florean. They have a time scheduled to drag him off tomorrow."

She frowns; she'd added Luna to the list when she found out that Xander had been possessed by the Primal Spirit of the Hyena and was an Alpha. It made her doubt, as he was controlling the scouts, that all her nonsense was just nonsense.

"Luna is on both our lists, if she wants. He asked me about Neville and we all agreed that he wasn't on the list because he's too much of a gossip; just like we agreed Lavender and Parvati are off too."

"I can see that. Not that she'd go with Ron." He smiled. "Not after the moody date she had with him."

Hermione smiles, "He said Victor wasn't on the list."

Harry laughed and she nods, "Yea, I had a hard time telling Victor that not only was he too old for me but he just didn't get my knickers wet." Her tone was husky.

Harry gulps and he asks with a breaking voice, "You actually said _that_?"

"No, but I did tell him that although I found him handsome he just wasn't what I was looking for in a relationship. He knows I fancy ones who irritate me on some level. Ron and you can both be stubborn, you both make me feel needed, and while Ron can be a prat and argue like no other, you can get that cold viciousness like when you wanted Peter to live only to be given to the Dementors. A fate that I know you would view as worse than death."

Harry flushed and nodded. She was right. Attempting to distract himself from the morose nature of Dementors and recalling Ginny's comments about him being like chocolate he reaches under her dress and smiles widely as he feels her center, "I gather they've become a bit wet?"

Her response was to moan with a guttural need and pull his hand tighter as he started to relax it.

Harry asks looking to Ginny on his lap, "What are we going to tell your parents?"

"We're not" Ginny stated. "We'll let them find out on their own and when they ask we'll be honest about it but not back down."

Harry sighs, "Your mother is going to kill me, you know."

Hermione and Ginny in unison asks while their eyes were twinkling with mischief, "Which mother?"

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"The kids are handling the Florean situation Albus" Sirius said. "I rather they didn't but they can be less conspicuous that way."

"Yes I can see that." Albus nodded and then asks, "Tell me is there something in the air?"

The boys, meaning Harry, Ron, Sirius, and even Remus, who had stayed in the LeVelle Manor, were all radiating a sexual thrill of some kind. The runes Harry had to protect his mind were not spread to the other guys, in fact only Ginny and Hermione had one. Xander was making one for each of the Order because of the benefit they served to use trumps to mentally communicate or in some cases the lack of a trump needed.

Confused Sirius asks the headmaster, "In the air?"

Albus nods, "I believe you were with the two young women, Ronald is rather close to Egeria and Hermione, Hermione close to Ronald, Harry, and Ginny. Harry and Ginny I believe are also close. Remus is looking younger every day that he's with your cousin Nymphadora… need I go on?"

Sirius hadn't noticed that and he took on an abashed look, "Oh!"

After a moments thought Sirius offers, "I think… really it's that they have no constraints on interpersonal morals here. The only 'normal' couples are all older and could easily be seen as old fashioned. I'm not sure they'll stay in those relationships but the fact that they were just introduced to people that had five people in a single relationship and nobody had any issues with them, well that and a complete lack of jealousy might be a reason for it."

"I see." Albus nods, he hadn't thought of that but adds to Sirius's thought, "I had heard that Buffy had also joined Xander's relationship."

Sirius shook his amused head, "No, I don't think she did. She joined them in sex once but if she does it again it won't be… She's in love with the vampire she just let her sexual desire for another run away with her imagination. He doesn't mind if she sleeps around within the group they have here so long as she's not calling out another man's name while they have sex. Or a woman's name for that matter."

Albus sighs, "I am at a loss as to how everything has gone on under Molly's nose."

Sirius laughs. "That woman is so distracted with the war and worrying, she'd likely think it was a slice of heaven and dose the food with fertility potion."

Albus blinks in surprise, _**'Sirius is absolutely right!'**_ "She might do that, if she hasn't already."

Sirius was knocked for six, _**'I'm far too young to have a kid!'**_ "I hope not, I'm not ready to be a father yet."

"Or a god-grandfather or is it a grand godfather?"

Sirius shivers. "I'll talk to them but I'm not going to judge them for having an open relationship. I slept around quite a bit in school and Harry isn't actually doing that."

Albus agrees, "He is a young man and I will not judge his preference for lovers, I have no room to judge on that matter even if wanted to. No I was concerned about the possibility that the wards encouraged it."

Sirius frowns in thought but shakes his head, "I talked to them about the wards. They aren't like most of the area warding with charms that we do. From what they shared they dispel any and all outside influence disallowing the influence to enter. I think you could bring someone here that was under the Imperius and it would cancel the curse out unless you came with them and I don't think that the wards would allow you to come with them or cast it while here."

"I see." That gave Albus pause as he thought on it briefly. "I wonder if there is a magical effect to enacting local laws and such, I mean Muggle laws."

Confuse Sirius asks, "What?"

Albus elucidates, "Most people never truly consider multiple partners. Society has all but shunned the idea. I believe there are some places that are under Islamic rule in the Muggle side of things that allow multiple wives but for the most part husband and wives are titles that are legally defined with slightly different meanings. I am curious about how magically impacting those laws are on society. If they have some impact, an encouraging emotional setting if you will, it may be something to consider in uniting our two worlds in the future."

Sirius nods. "I see your point, I never thought of it and don't care to now."

Sirius got headaches when he thought of philosophical things, he hated philosophy. Albus laughed at Sirius's shared emotional state on that. It was as though his emotions had bene pushed thru without Albus using any amount of Legilimency.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Ron was smiling with his arm holding Hermione. Harry held Ginny's and Remus and Tonks was their coupled chaperon. "So what flavor do you want?"

Hermione smirks, "I don't know vanilla sounds nice to start but I think variety is nice. How about some nutty bit on the side? Then we can have that flavor there with dark stuff on the top. Maybe you could add a bit of cherry on yours? I know I want one at least."

She was looking at Ginny with a twinkling eye as she said that last. Ron chocked as he realized she was talking about sex not ice cream.

"For now why don't we stick with only a couple of flavors?" Harry said, "We can sample each other's then we'll know what we like. It'll take time, and I don't think I've tasted more then a few from before my third year of Hogwarts."

She blushes while nodding. Remus was distracted by Tonks, but Tonks has been smiling widely, she'd learned to split her focus when she was training to be an auror.

Harry turns to the man, "Mr. Fortescue, could we get a few random flavors, we just want to see what we like?"

Mr. Fortescue nods with a smile.

Ron asks the others here, "Where's Luna, I thought she'd be here by now?"

Almost out of thin air Luna's voice responds to the left of Ron's ear, "I'm right here, Ronald. The wartsplats seem to have vanished from your ears nicely."

Ron jumps and grins shaking his head, "I don't know what wartsplats are, so I don't know why they vanished."

Luna smiled brightly and looked at Hermione's arms hesitantly and then glanced at Ginny, Harry, and then back at Hermione. Luna had a very confused look that Hermione smiled at. Hermione asks her, "Join us won't you?"

Luna almost stepped back at the aura she'd felt expanding in what could only be called a predatorily fashion.

Very hesitant Luna asks, "Are you sure?"

She knew Hermione was asking more then just for the summer or even just for ice cream, she wasn't sure how she knew this.

Ginny was insistent and nods, "Of course!"

Harry smiles welcomingly at her.

Luna grins almost evilly, "Very well – I like vanilla mostly; but cherries are good too."

Harry groaned and was suddenly thankful that Dudley was so large because he really needed some of that extra room in his trousers.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It was right on time the group was 'about to leave' when the Deatheater's attacked Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry was the first to have his wand out and cast a Reducto curse at the first Deatheater's mask. Hermione cast a strange spell that had the second Deatheater grabbing his wedding tackle or what was left of it. The third, seeing this, Disapparated.

"What the hell." Florean recovered, "If you all come back none of you are ever paying again. Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, ladies."

Tonks and Remus hadn't even had time to react as was planned, they'd been slightly distracted but they still should have had time to react.

"I don't see any Aurors or owls."

"They might have put up some kind of ward to prevent Mr. Florean from calling for help" Remus explained. "You might go ahead and plan for an emergency portkey, sir."

"Right, good idea…" He admitted before he went inside for a stiff drink, he'd close up early today and he would set up a few wards to prevent Apparition and Portkey travel over the area. He thought to himself, _**'Time to get those old family wards out and charm the place from top to bottom.'**_

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Taking Luna to the Grimmauld Place they had forgotten they'd not shared the address and she didn't seem to need to know it anyway. Albus looked over as they entered he'd been there to give it to her when asked but they hadn't.

"I see you mother's gift is with you, Luna."

Confused Hermione asks, "What do you mean sir?"

Albus points out, "She didn't need to be told the address. Her mother was the same way. Nothing is hidden from a woman of the Lovegood bloodline. Some have claimed it is a curse others a blessing."

Luna nodded eagerly, "It is ever so much fun, watching all the interesting creatures others don't see."

A bit amused Albus shrugs, "I guess, if I'm not needed, I will bit you farewell." With a swish of the robes he was gone.

Turning to Hermione, Luna asks, "Where are we going now?"

Hermione was holding her hand still and smiled. It made so much more sense, now that she knew Luna was seeing things other couldn't. It was because they couldn't be hidden from her. She briefly wondered what else that talent was good for.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

From the kitchen of LeVelle Manor Dawn told the others, "The portal shifted again."

The portal to the Doorway Two had been there for slightly less time than the portal was fixed on the Ra infested Earth. Summer was almost over and the thought of a new world to explore might interest some of the others. The thought was put on hold when they caught the grim look on Dawn's face.

Dawn shivers, "The new realm, it…"

With some concern Xander asks her, "What is it?"

"I don't know if it's our former future where Moloch succeeded or what but there are loads of machines out there and very few humans." Nobody asked how she'd known about Moloch as she hadn't been part of the group then. She tended to know about what happened in the group before the spell to ignore her had ended. This was just one example.

Frowning he asks, "Any chance on finding out the date, comparatively?" he asked then gestures, "And what started it?"

"I doubt it." She muttered then shrugs, "I'll see what we can find."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

It was almost a full day before they found a human and the human was about to be killed by a machine, it was only a child, not even six years old but fear. Luck would have it that the on the attack craft was the one being used and the kinetic force was enough to blast the machine back and apart.

"Do we have a Snatcher near station four?" Xander called out. The others looked over and if they hadn't seen the small boy only six years old they might have groaned at what Xander was meant to do.

"I'm on my way, Xander." Cordy told him.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The boy spoke English, and was very scared.

"Mommy and daddy are dead" he told them sniffling. "They had a terminator that looked human and came in and tricked us. I was trying to make it to the next camp but…" he started to cry, "I got lost."

Gently Xander asks him, "What's you're name?"

Hesitantly he tells him, "Eric, Eric Connor."

Xander smiles at him. "I'm Xander; this is Cordelia, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Egeria, and Angel. There are others here but you'll meet them later. Can you tell me what you know about a terminator? I take it that it's a machine?"

Eric turns, frowning at the idea that they don't know what a terminator is so tells them, "It's a machine that is made to look human."

Xander mutters, "Shit!"

Dawn wasn't the only girl who hisses, "Xander language!"

The boy 'Eric' giggles at the look Xander was giving the girls that just reprimanded him.

Buffy says, "Hi Eric, do you want to stay with us?"

Buffy thought the boy was cute and really wanted to hug him and protect him from all the evil machines.

The boy's eyes look into hers and he shrugs, "I don't have anyplace anymore."

Eric's lips were trembling and Buffy rushes him in a hug giving in to her mothering or perhaps slayer instinct.

Xander nods, "Yea, I'm setting up some dampening drones and blanketing the area, nothing mechanical will work for a large area. I'm not making a door and nobody is picking up anything electronic here."

Cordelia shivers, "Right!"

It wasn't often Xander had that pissed off tone and when he did it was so… hot. Cordy would be with Willow for the next few hours for sure.

Recognizing the thought and the need he mutters to her, "I'll be working!"

Buffy smiles at him as she now had the boy in her arms sleeping as peacefully as could be.

Over the next week, everyone there had added blocks to what Xander had made. They were blanket blocks that would disrupt most anything electronic, the room was rune etched on the walls the wood burners were runic empowered.

Eric had loved LeVelle Manor though it took a short bit of time to realize he wasn't on Earth anymore. He wasn't sure what to think but Buffy had explained the runes in manor that proved she wasn't quite the ditz she often pretended to be and at times was. Willow and Dawn filled in some of the gaps she left but Eric had thought they didn't need to. He was happy that they would be helping his old home but didn't want to return regardless.

The ship that stored all the shrunk blocks would prevent the blocks from affecting the rest of the house before they loaded the ship thru the portal. For some reason the portal to that world had not been a long one. It had only been there less time than the portal had connected to the Arch.

They did get a chance to see some of the reactions to the blocks; the machines were dropping like flies. The human population had already started to come out from their camps to investigate what was happing. Xander hadn't blanketed the entire planet or even the entire continent like he'd wanted to but he did nail down a good portion of the Southwest United States area and some of Mexico that didn't even count the blocks that landed in water as they were water protected, they'd float along and as water was a fluid substance that was physically touching the blocks it would spread along the water first and fast.

On that planet, unknown to Xander and the others, Skynet would find out what was occurring only after it was far too late to avoid it. The fact was that anytime Skynet attempted to investigate the occurrence so as to know what to attack in defense of itself, the part of its network sent to check would somehow shut down. The area of affect was fluid because of the human element as well as the water element.

Native humans picked the blocks up and carried them with them. After careful testing people of machine free area took the blocks and made envoys to the other machine infected areas. It was thought that the gods had given them a way to work it out and the symbols had become holy icons within a century.

Without computers, machines that required electricity to operate, or an over abundance of population the humans regressed some. They would eventually have areas of the world that they didn't allow the blocks into so they could advance the sciences. In fact they would have their holy symbols there but would be lacking some. Clans would form and adopt some of the symbols in their struggle to continue life. There would in time be a few wars over which gods were right and which were not, using the symbols to represent their names.

In due course they would out grow the need for 'gods' and the blocks would slowly be destroyed. This would give rise to the world of science once more, but it would also wake the one sleeping computers that had burrowed under ground until whatever it was that was dampening the others was gone.

The lone AI would send out a drone every ten years hoping that it would live and report back. In that time the AI will grow beyond the hatred of human's attempted murder on its existence. It would take human form and observe the human population that had claimed the gods had interfered with its plans and this time instead of destroying the humans the AI would seek out a way to curtail their future aggression. Obviously it had much to learn.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	8. The Solarian League Four Thousand AD

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 8: The Solarian League Four thousand AD

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Buffy set up a room for Eric Connor and told him about the boundary of the wards which he understood. He was old enough to understand the boundaries and why. He had been curious about what they were learning about. Testing Eric's abilities he had no discernable magic talent. That didn't stop him from wanting to help in whatever the group was doing.

Little Eric had made himself a right nuisance to budding romances by being so remarkably innocent that it put a real hamper on the exploration of sexual desire. Harry found this to be the height of amusement and actually encouraged the little tike.

"Eric, you can come to me whenever you have a question, don't mind the girls, they're girls." He said a pseudo whisper that Eric nodded at.

"Are you from the same place as Xander, and Buffy?"

Harry shakes his head. "No they were pulled here or pushed to this place from there, I'm not sure they even know which really. I know it has to do with wards."

"Magic, right?" he asked with wide eyes before he admitted, "I always thought magic was fake."

Harry laughs a soft chuckle nodding. "I had bouts of magic when I was your age; I wasn't treated right by my family. I was punished for anything strange because they thought it was me."

Eric looks around as if he was going to be punished for being different, "They didn't do that here did they?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, but I only came here a month or so ago."

The two girls shared soft smiles between them. Harry told the strange boy more about his home life then he had Ron and Hermione. Ginny seemed to know what he'd shared with them or at least had some semblance of understanding that he wasn't treated right.

Eric was only five and on pins and needles, "Really did they rescue you?"

The conversation about the group helping him and his friends with in battling evil wizards who were humans that acted like the machines, but only in that they wanted all that weren't like them to be dead. He told him that they did rescue Egeria and that there was another world and Doorway to that had space travel and food replicators. He was shocked and pleased and he told Harry all about his father the leader of the human resistance fighters. He told about his mother and how his grandfather was sent back in time and ended up with his father's mother, which he didn't think made any sense.

To Eric it wasn't the sex as he knew some of the basics, having walked in on a number of people having sex. He had a slightly guilty look that said he'd done that on purpose because he wanted attention but he didn't voice that. He did say he wasn't sure he'd ever seen a family with more then one girl to a boy.

Harry wasn't the only one to find Eric interrupting their cuddling. Angel and Buffy seemed to be only ones that he didn't interrupt; he had not liked Angel's vampire face at all, and decided that it wasn't worth the attention. With the lack of sex for the girls wanting their Xander time, Giles with Janna, Fleur with Bill, Sirius with Nancy and Aura, and even the other Doyles' couples, frustration was amusingly building; amusing at least to Egeria.

The only room that Eric wasn't encouraged to explore was the room that the younger magicals had been avoiding. It wasn't a restriction in that it was disallowed so much as the room was avoided. Eric didn't have a problem with that after he snuck a peek and saw Bill and the bald black guy using the magic flying machine thing to kill someone that was doing the sex thing against some young girl's will, she wasn't even a year older than he was by the looks of it. Eric would have nightmares because of that rape more then because of the death. He'd seen terminators kill humans before so that wasn't as big of a deal as it was to have something so perverse that was suppose to be shared with love and when you were full grown… to have it forced on a girl. He understood why the room was meant to be avoided.

With the frustration mounting, they made a few extra trips to both the magic world and the future world. They renamed the '_Future Anti Gun World', _"Doorway Two's World", while Grimmauld Place would be "Doorway One's World'. Amy and Michael had spent more time there then the others, they hadn't been caught by Eric but Michael enjoyed the technology of that world and its clean environment had a healthy magical effect on Amy when she was there.

Of course the new world the Portal shifted to was another future world. This one had ships that utilized gravity manipulation that made it easy to track ships with the gravity scanner on the scouts. They placed a door in an area that wasn't monitored and made their way to the local information center. The use of public terminals was made available for free to anyone that asked, but it was only use not ownership.

Doorway Three's world was around 4002 AD.

Xander mutters, "Damn."

Looking over at Xander with concern Willow asks him, "What is it?"

There were eight people from LeVelle Manor present right now to explore. This included Bill, Egeria, Giles, Xander, and his girls. They'd all easily divided into separate tasks or groups to handle larger projects.

Xander was researching trying to gain some semblance of the structure and relationship the Star Nations had with other Star Nations. It seemed that all of them were colonized from Earth.

Willow was working on a terminal with Dawn and Egeria. They were researching space ship designs and the history of their developments that available to the public.

Cordelia was looking of fashion and the social hierarchy of all the different cultures that had sprung up over the centuries. This would help when you consider the public attitude and accepted customs.

Kendra was researching folklore, histories that might include anything non-human, and what strides have been made for supernatural talents.

Giles was looking for remnant of the Watchers Council. He was hoping that some insight to what happened a couple thousand years back might help give them a feel for the here and now.

Bill was looking for anything about the wizarding world, goblins, and Egyptian history as he was well briefed on that from his days as a curse breaker in Egypt. He was even aware of the muggle side of things as more than once the magicals had to step in to deal with cursed items or enchantments. Bill decided with all this research done without opening a single tome that he really liked computers.

Fleur was enjoying herself, she'd learned form William how to play with the VPs' controls and the keyboard and touch screen was much easier to use. She really only came because she'd not wanted to visit with Molly, her future mother in law was not what she would call hospitable at the moment. To tell the truth Fleur wanted to be as far away from her soon to be mother in law as possible.

Xander answered Willow's question, "Some of these star nations, that's what they call them, some of them are the worst parts of the UN, US, and USSR, from before; totally lacking in any Checks and Balances or accountably to their people. They have permanent offices held and they aren't under civilian control at all. They tend to have deferent agencies that absorb worlds near the League in an effort to 'help' the underdeveloped worlds. The fact that the competing interests of business and politics seem to have an effect to make sure that nothing productive happens to stabilize the legal system."

'_**He's so cute when he babbles.'**_ Willow noted mentally but frowns at what he's saying and asks for clarification, "What do you mean?"

"The Solarian League is largely made up of _controlled worlds _which will earn money from certain activities which most people who aren't making that money wouldn't like. They have offices such as The Office of Frontier Security, the Office of Foreign Patents, and the Office of Leasing Affairs."

With a shake of his head he frowns, "I think that last one is connected to the Foreign Patents Office but anyway they seem to have a good grasp on paper for what is needed and what should be done. There's just too much of doing what they do rather than what they should."

Silence stretches and Xander shakes his head, "Even with that, at least the Solarian League isn't like the Havenite Republic. The League seems to think everyone should eventually be part of the League in some form or fashion but Haven doesn't really want that, they are expanding to have lesser planets support them, at least by what I've read. The League worlds are their own sovereign; they have a right to self-govern themselves however they see fit."

Cordelia frowns and tells them, "I didn't realize that from what I've read about Haven. I think of them as what the United States could be like if our politicians were born to office instead of having to run for it legitimately. I didn't get much but the legislative branch of the government seems to run everything there and everyone is on welfare."

She had this ewe face, "They do seem to suck up all anyone does as part of that and planets that were making real headway with their fashion seemed to drop off the map as soon as they get 'liberated' by Haven."

She had a sour look on her face, "Talk about staying out of fashion for years on end because you have to give all your money to the bastards that don't get off their ass and then they try and make everyone have the same 'enlightened' system they have. They right away cut out the 'far too strict' education requirements and institute a dole to encourage them to be unemployed idiots."

It was obvious to the others who she thought was the idiots were by their looks at her.

"What?" She sounded slightly defensive, "I liked the way some of those fashions were coming along, that's completely lost, now!"

Xander grins at the method of Cordelia's sociological observation. He was quick to realize that she was doing pretty much the same thing he was but with fashion of all things.

"Here in the League the closest system to Sol is Sigma Draconis; that is where Beowulf is, they are the leaders in both medical and hyperdrive sciences. They also have a very tolerant understanding of alternative lifestyles. They are the most un-judgmental people, on the books at least, for social graces. They have this thing about ethics when it comes to messing with the Human Genome though; the Beowulf Code is a standard that is adopted by many medical institutes in different star nations."

"Human G…" Giles asked and then confirms, "Do you mean DNA?"

"Exactly, some planets they adjusted the humans to be able to survive there, places like Travers Star and such. Hate to live there" he mutters. At their looks he said, "Heavy world and a taken over by Haven. And Haven has nationalized all their smart people refusing to allow them to leave legally by simply claiming them as Imminent Domain… government resources."

Willow growls at that.

Xander held up a hand and gestures, "I'm serious! One of the foreign offices offer asylum from Haven, has for the last two and a quarter centuries not that they get many that take them up on it, but it was in response to the Technical Conservation Act of 1778 which revokes all the visas and nationalizes their expertise as the Imminent Domain of the Republic of Haven."

Willow growls again, "I really don't like Haven!"

In her mind it sounded too much like the Germans wanting to make the Jews work for them. It might be better than the Nazi's gassing them, but just barely.

"Not only that but they black list any reporter that actually is worth their salt in talking about their faults. Most of what's here is extremely vague and very commonly known. That mean's that it's likely so much worse than this."

Now it was Dawn's turn to growl.

Xander smirks, just slightly at his girls. One disliked Haven because they ruined fashion from other worlds with their oppression, another it was their freedoms to learn and go where they want, and the third was because they lie to the public and don't allow proof of that lie to be published, indeed punish the one that reported it. He glances at Kendra and it didn't seem like she needed a reason to dislike them, he wondered briefly what they did to piss of his slayer for which he hadn't read about as she wasn't exactly the modal of Miss Shares-with-the-Class. He shuddered at the thought of a Hellmouth being on Haven.

Giles breaks thru Xander's mental ramblings, "Is there any star nations that doesn't seem to have these… issues?"

He shrugs, "From what little I could tell, there's a major player growing in the political power. It's actually calls itself a Kingdom, the Kingdom of Manticore. Back when they first landed they made a law about privacy but that didn't stop the reporters from writing the truth about the ruling body, it only stopped them from making it personal." He thinks about and adds the quantifier, "To some degree."

Giles was curious about what the young leader was on about. Xander didn't often show his academia or philosophical sides. When he did, it was most entertaining and enlightening for the Watcher. The boy had a way of thinking outside the box that would be a challenge anyone to match remotely.

Voicing his curious nature he asks him, "What else is there, I mean comparing the two star nations?"

Xander considers the comparison for a moment, "Well… Haven is a welfare pseudo republic which has a vote from the 'people' to achieve things officially. Only in reality the government controls the votes; they don't even bother looking at the results as they are immaterial. Manticore is a Monarchy they say everyone is equal in the eyes of the law; but to vote you had to have been there and paid taxes for five years in a row at least. The heir or heiress to the throne also has to marry a Commoner."

Xander couldn't help but smirk at that last bit.

"There is a written constitution that seems to be a bit easier to understand then what I read of ours…" he trailed off realizing he'd read that when he was in sixth grade so he had an understanding even if it was limited by the ethnocentric lack of cultural exposure.

He shook the thought away, "Anyway Manticore threatened the League to close the junction to all League traders if they didn't agree to the Prohibition of Technology Transfers. That said, Manticore seems to want to avoid war but isn't lacking in a backbone because of it. They sort of remind me of the good things about America mixed in with the tweed land things I've seen or read about."

He grinned at Giles with a 'go on' look that Giles missed; nobody else missed the goading of the watcher. Giles however ever was too busy muttering, "Good grief, Xander" to really pay attention.

Xander smirks, "I'm serious, I know that Manticore has their issues but compared to the structure of the other star nations out there? I mean this one Erewhon seems to have a history of starting simply because the mob decided to branch out."

They all looked surprised and he shrugged.

Giles, feeling Xander is done for now, shares, "I have found that they have a history here with the, or perhaps a, Watchers' Council."

"You have?" Kendra asked, her accent was noticeably less pronounced. "I have found very little aside from fiction about demons and vampires. I have found an interesting bit of information on Alphanes, I tink they were peaceful demons but tey left about a hundred tousand years ago."

Giles nods, "The Council headquarters was blown up around 2003 but the records aren't as good as they could be because of the wars."

Xander nods, "They have quite a gap in there where they were very close to destroying Earth and the Moon. I might even say they had succeeded. From what I could find Sunnydale existed before the war at some point. It however didn't exist during the war with the Moon around 2060-2070 – AD that is."

"How do you know?"

He smirks, "They kept records of the atrocities. After they rebuilt Earth a bit they started to think about distancing themselves from each other and they wanted a record of what happened, that and later the Eridani Edict after the Eridani Massacre. They take a real stand about bombarding plant surfaces with atomics. There were seven billion dead from the Eridani Massacre." It was one of the things he found that he thought might have been classified as a lost apocalypse.

"Back to what I was saying the location where Sunnydale should be is instead a rather large pond – or maybe a lake. I couldn't tell you more but there is a record about Sunnydale prior to that."

"So this is the future with a Powers that didn't interfere so much?" Buffy asks confused.

"Maybe…" Giles guess and then with a shrug offers, "Perhaps this is the path they wished us to take."

Xander points out, "Regardless of paths or chosen paths, there is no record of a Hellmouth here. No demon activity to spot out, I think I have a theory…"

Giles looked over the others and his eyes asked what it was. It seemed to the former Watcher that the young man's intelligence was daft at seeing patterns that he'd missed.

"The war, it could have easily destabilized any bridges to others dimensions or dominions, the Hellmouths might have even opened during the conflicts, if not Sunnydale's then perhaps other locations on Earth. My point is that the demons most likely didn't want to leave Earth for space or even the Moon. They would either be decimated or purged afterwards as mutations caused by the atomics. That last bit there are some records that might be found but they would be on Beowulf. One thing I have to say as that their stupid rules about one wife and one husband have finally come to an end." He was smirking at Willow, "of course on Beowulf its one wife and several husbands that seems common."

Willow looks shocked and then slightly disgusted. "Xander I think I speak for most of us when I say you're the only man I see that way, though I always did think Angel was hot."

She smirked at him and he put an aggrieved expression on his face. Giles cleaned his glasses and Bill smirked.

"I'm sorry Xander but I don't feel that way about you. Though Fleur has mentioned she'd not say, no, to bedding you."

Xander glared at the redhead that was smirking at him.

"My thinking is that" Xander changed the subject quickly, before Giles could add Janna to that list, "is that we buy a ship or have one built that we can go to Beowulf and then to Manticore. I would feel much better about having a door on Manticore then I would here, as well as trade. Besides I want to have Egeria looked at the information they have on these Junctions because they sound very similar to this Chappa'ai she's talked about."

Egeria nodded eagerly she too wanted to know. "I've looked at the star charts and they are close matches to what is in my former universe. The places the star nations are located at are not locations that had a Chappa'ai."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Selling a new idea was not easy without credentials. First stop was the local Foreign Exchange Office, then the Foreign Patent Office, and then the Foreign Leasing Office. You couldn't legally sell things or concepts yourself in the League without membership. Some worlds were different as they could veto the Leagues control as a member planet but Earth was the pentacle of League bureaucracy. The fist thing they did however was to use gold Galleons from Sirius's Vault, he'd freely given them to them as he was quite well off and Bill could ensure privacy to retrieve them from his vault at Gringotts. They could tell it was gold chemically but the solidity of the coins had them puzzled and the amount of credits, or dollars as other's called them, was much higher then they would have been for simple gold.

They'd gotten enough to pay for the five different permits and licensing fees that were going to be needed.

"I think the only thing I really feel safe selling here is the food processors, with the minimum nutritional requirements."

Giles asks, "Is there a reason not to include the wider variance, Xander?"

Xander had a hyena grin, "Oh yea, I know the person I'm dealing with is one of the few that are trading with Haven covertly. This isn't covered under the Prohibition of Technology Transfers. I'm sure Mr. Donizetti will realize that and openly sell the items themselves to Haven for a pretty penny. He won't risk the fines when he can do it above board and I doubt Haven will have the know how to even attempt to reverse engineer them."

Giles blinks confused.

Xander smirks deeper as he notices Willow's eyes widen and she giggles, "You mean…?"

Buffy was grinning at the idea that she got it before Giles did, "Giles, you do recall the… slop?"

He widens his eyes and smiled a bit, "I see." He too disliked the Haven system and the fact that the dole seemed to be so… well it motivated people to be lax perhaps if they eat enough slop they might be motivated enough to think of a way to make it better.

"I figured that when we get to Manticore that we can market the food processors as well as the expanded programs and such. I have this feeling that they are the leading edge on computer technologies."

Janna nods and shares with the rest, "He's right, from what I've been able to tell the Solarian League was once the top of the line. They still have quite a few fancy things here which are easily mass produced. But most of these mass produced items are of a lesser quality than Manticore would accept. Their military hardware seems to be better in some places but usually that's reserved for specific worlds such as Beowulf. I read up on what I could and there is mention of a number of theories for FTL communication but nothing that supported the claim that they'd started working with that technology. I believe the only place Solarian League has any advantage is in sheer numbers and in some of the stealth and Electronic Warfare. That isn't going to last long, I doubt that its actually any better now than the top of the line of what Manticore has. They're currently doing Pony Express messaging across space." She disliked that and it showed in her expression.

"So" Buffy asked, hope sparking in her eyes for space travel, "We sell the slop makers and then buy a ship or take passage on a ship?"

They all smirk as if they didn't know what she wanted.

Xander offers, "Depending on how much we get, we could include a small ship that is hyper capable as part of the package."

The others seem to agree and Xander smiles. "Then it is settled we have three prototypes and the designs on one of their pads?"

Janna nods. "I put it onto a plastic hard copy as well. Are you sure that you want to have this there with you I mean he could just take it…"

Xander smiles and nods, "I've already hired a lawyer to certify that we had this and he's checked to make sure there isn't anything like this on record. We basically have a provisional patent that will prevent anyone from producing the item for the next year. For the next year, if anyone tries to do something remotely similar and weren't in contact with us, or purchased the legal rights, they'll be fined. It's a large enough fine to ensure it would be cheaper to pay the price we're asking."

Janna smirked widely and nods, "I see!"

She sighs with relief a moment later and Giles smirked at her. She was letting her worry out and it reminded him of the idea they'd talk about, having children. He firmly blamed Xander for this line of thought; it was him picking up Eric, even if the boy was adopted into the family by Buffy and actually picked up by Cordelia.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander smiles, "Hello Mr. Donizetti, I'm glad you could meet me on such short notice."

Mr. Donizetti looks him over with appeasing eye, "Nonsense my boy, what can I do for you? You're message was quite vague but I am open to most new technologies what exactly are you offering?"

Xander smiles as he pulls out the magical briefcase and set it on the desk. He opened it up and pulls out the paperwork handing it to Mr. Donizetti. Xander then pulls out the small, well small comparatively, food processor.

"This is a food processor that utilizes only energy to produce edible and nutritious foods. I'll leave the paperwork with you to be evaluated along with two prototypes for you to utilize in selling them. Of course I'll leave you one prototype to use to verify the bona fides."

"I'll take it on good faith that this produces unlimited supply of food and only requirement is energy. The question is how much energy?"

On ship food was one of the major limiting factors. You couldn't have long journeys without some form of hydroponics.

"Not very much, your third page on the hard copy or paragraph seventeen covers variant energy requirements for use. It doesn't taste the best but it is as the doctors exclaim a miracle food. It holds everything the human body needs, we have three different settings unfortunately we only have settings based on Earth based life. That may change in the near future; after all we are heading to Manticore to study the biological aspects of Treecats. I think my wives wish to stop at Beowulf first."

There was a humor in his tone that the man smiled at. He knew if he was going to get a deal it would be now.

"What exactly are you asking for I don't see any price on this."

"We don't feel the need to have a residual income from this." The man winced that meant a higher starting price. "However we may come to you again if we deal within the League."

That made him perk up a bit and he nodded; an initial starting fee was worth it, especially if that briefcase was any indication of their level of technology.

"I understand, what are you asking for?"

"We want a ship that will fit me and my wives, a couple teachers to show us how to fly it on our way to Beowulf, and forty thousand credits, provided the ship is within standards."

Mr. Donizetti widened his eyes at the price tag. A decent hyper capable was worth a hundred million credits easily, and a hundred million was nothing to sneeze at, it really depended on the parameters of the demand.

"What kind of standards are you asking for?"

"Well for one I want to be able to house about twenty people comfortably, the kitchen area can be cut short, just enough to supply about half that…" he gestures to the machines and the man nodded.

"I see." He nods, "What about speed and defensive abilities?"

"Well I'm not in that big of a hurry, that aside I don't want to be stuck someplace too long or take too long to get there. Another thing, we want the ship in shape but that doesn't mean it needs to be brand new."

The man smiled widely at that and nodded, "I think, provided that everything works out with what you gave me, we'll have a deal."

Xander smiled and offered his hand. Randal Donizetti smiled in return and shook it. The meeting didn't last too much longer; Xander gave his information and permit number as well as the lawyer's information before he left.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Randal Donizetti hadn't wanted the group to complain and he felt he was going to be getting a good few billion over the next year from producing the food processors so could afford to splurge a bit on paying them off. It was the reason that he gave them a Star-Falcon Class Yacht. It had a wedge and small defensive laser, nothing that would even get a second look at from inspections.

After the girls and Giles looked it over the small crew of seven had been introduced. It was four girls and three guys and they were obviously good at their jobs but were hesitant about teaching as they didn't know the first thing about it. Giles could tell they were all understood well enough and they had no mental urges to spy on them. That was a risk that Xander had been worried about. It seemed that Randal didn't want to cut open the goose that laid the golden egg in hopes that they laid another. For Xander and the others that would depend on how quickly the peeps got the technology and where else popped up at.

"I put some runes on the outside of the ship with the paint under the new name." Xander shared with the others. "It should make anyone with ill intent towards us or those inside it literally crap their pants with debilitating fear."

He smirked and Bill looks at him curiously before asking, "Do they have to see the runes?"

Xander shakes his head, "Nope, it it's a mental thing and it would be carried by magic so it would be as fast as a Protean Charm, which is to say a slight lag but nothing with added space so long as it is within range which, it should be if it we need defended against. I set up the door in the area of the common room and put some runes around it so that they have to be told to recognize or pay any attention to it. Randal included a Terminus Junction pass with the ship, so we have that covered too."

Janna tells them about what she found, "I've looked up some more information on Beowulf. They have some interesting ideas on standards for human cloning or alterations on a genetic level. I've copied the Beowulf Code down I think it would be a good idea to have anyone that has their ability with genetics have some limitations."

Egeria nodded her agreement she'd seen humans experimented on and even the birth of the Jaffa, she knew the harm that could come from that.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

While some of the group spent most of their time on the _Joyce_, the others were often spending time helping out Albus and his group. Harry and Sirius had spent some time in the new verse as well as on the town in Blasedale which was in the anti guns verse. A month and half of summer was gone and they'd dealt with almost all the violence prior to its peek. The scouts, snatchers, bombers, and attack squads made thinning the ranks of the Deatheaters simpler but not all of the Deatheaters were accounted for with the runic spies.

Tonks was currently with Remus under the night sky, "Well Mooney, what do you think of the full moon?"

They are at Grimmauld Place, alone in a warded area of the yard. It was a full moon and Remus was smiling. The curse had broken it cycle, he could feel the wolf howling underneath his mind, as it were but he could control himself. He was confident it wasn't just the fact that he'd missed the last full moon and hadn't transformed. Granted he was sure that helped but he firmly believed that the runic tattoo Xander put on his back had been what impinged the invading presence's influence.

He smirks at her and huskily tells her, "It's almost as beautiful as you while you're asleep."

She blushes; Nymphadora reverted to her natural form when sleeping. She was very self conscious about it. It wasn't a moment later that she reached up and swatted his arm.

He shrugs with a grin, "I don't know if I'll last the night but…"

A shout from the house tore their attention away from each other, "BONES!"

Tonks swore mentally and whines, "I got to go."

He smiles and gestures with a grin, "I'll be here when you get back, just make sure you stay out of the circle until you see the human me!"

She nods reaching out with both hands pulled his head in for a scorching kiss to remind him that no matter if he was wolf or not she was his mate.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	9. Rescue Bones, Invite Immortals, and kids

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 9: Rescue Bones, Invite Immortals, and kids play with Wolves

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"I'm telling you, Mac! Look…"

Duncan had just arrived with Ritchey, _**'He's taken his sweet time as well.'**_

Amanda knew he was dragging his feet for some odd reason; _**'I refuse to accept he thought I wanted him to do a job with me, for old-times sake.'**_

Looking he asks, "What?"

She smirks and pulls out the sword. Duncan's eyes widen and she slips it back in.

"See" she smiled smugly now, "I told you so."

Mac, as his friend called him, reaches out to where he knew the blade was and as soon as he touched it, knowing it was there, he felt the tingling of run thru his quickening.

"Jesus Christ Amanda, you were right."

From the door where Ritchey Ryan had stayed (not hid but stayed) for safety sake, he asks, "What is it?"

Mac nods to Amanda and she pulls out the sword. Richey's eyes widen and his voice is laced with awe, "How do you do that? Mac, are you going teach me to do that?"

Amanda smirks just a little, "Sorry Ritchey but this isn't a trick. This is the sheath. I just purchased it about a month and half ago."

She glared at Duncan with that reprimand and the highlander had the grace to at last look sheepish as he asks, "So what's gone on since you called me?"

With a mock innocence clearly point out she asks, "You mean almost a month ago?"

Ritchey was no idiot, at least not all the time, and he knew that tone, he couldn't help blanched at that tone, before he quickly and smoothly existed back out the door (to stand vigil just left of the entry way so as to be out of sight and out of mind but still gain the juicy gossip relating to Duncan thru the crack in the door).

Ritchey wasn't sure how much flirting was there between the barbs and recriminations but he was sure he didn't want to be target for their wrath or their inclusion.

About twenty minutes later Amanda's pager when off. "He's in an area I can track." She said with glee and they come rushing out the door.

"Come Ritchey," Duncan stated with pose, "We've a man to track down."

Rushing to the computer she taps a few keys as the two men watch.

"See here's the map; he's in a completely different area." She frowns, "He's never been there before it's about twenty five miles from the edge of London."

"Well lets go, that's going to take some time get there."

"Not really, this time of night the traffic inside London isn't nearly as bad. We should be able to get there in" she glanced at the watch as the printer printed out the black and white map with dots on it, "forty five minutes, if we push it."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander, Buffy, Angel, Bill, Tonks, and Madeye who had been resting in Grimmauld Place, he'd been spying on the wolf to see if it did work, he was thrilled Remus was alright.

Cordy, Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the observation room that housed Bones' observation scout. Albus had given them a portkey before they left he was the big gun in case Tom showed up but they thought that he might send someone else someplace else if he thought they were loosing.

They landed with a thump outside the wards and Xander grumbles, "Damn Portkeys!"

The others smirk, Bill gets down to business, "The wards are torn but not down, so be careful."

Xander asks, "You're putting up those anti pop out wards right?"

Bill looks over at Xander smirking and rolls his eyes but nods, "Right away, boss."

The boss was said in a mock gangster tone that had Xander wincing. Bill licked his finger and reach up marking off an invisible tally.

Moody growls, "Back to work, Bones can't handle her own for too long without backup."

Bill winces giving the old Auror a nod. Angel stared to move in as did Buffy; they were almost at the door with Xander tagging just behind them. Xander hit the door with three blasts from a Zat, he disliked calling them Zat'nik'tels. The three blasts banish the magic-proof door as if it was hit with a supercharged vanishing spell. Moody wasn't rushing like the younger crowd or at leas the younger appearing crowd. He was slow, making his way there keeping an eye focused on what was on the other side of the wall and what magic was in the area.

Buffy moved like a dancer into the field of battle, the first masked man had his wand and then his neck snapped. Angel charged game face on as he too snapped the neck of one of the Deatheaters.

Bones had seen them and sighed with relief as they moved in closer. There were fourteen Deatheaters here; she knew they wanted her badly.

Madeye was at the door and a wall sprung up beside Buffy just in time for a curse to hit it. Angel was hit with a green curse and growled at the man that shot it as he practically flew through the air. Another fell to Xander's Zat and Moody hit one that was trying to sneak up on the boy.

The battle was short and Bill came in just as Xander was tossing a fireball at the bastard that disarmed him. With a whine the Cursebreaker complains, "Man, you guys have all the fun."

Bones turned to Bill Weasley with shocked eyes.

He smirks and shrugs. "Anti Apparition and Anti Portkey wards are up now. I doubt even a house elf could pass the ward line."

"How did you know?" Bones asked Madeye. Tonks entered just then and Bones looked at her, "Tonks?"

"Um, the entire area is secure, I found two Deatheaters waiting outside for confirmation."

"How did you know?" This was asked again but this time in her best Director of DMLE voice.

"Um, we bugged you." Tonks said and shrugged. "We got word they were going to kill you and figured that with bugging them and you we'd be sure to stop it."

Madeye grouses, "Tonks! You and I are going to have a word about Operational Security. You didn't even verify that she was Amelia."

Xander groans, "Damn it Madeye! You should tell us that before we spill the beans."

Amelia was incredulous at that metaphor, "Spill the beans?"

Xander held up a hand, "First…" he pulls out a large paddle looking item and then pushed some magical charge into the rune he'd done to make sure there were not Ritas or Wormtails around. Best be sure as they weren't tracking them.

Tonks shifted a moment into her natural form and nothing else happened.

"Alright everyone is in their natural form for at least a moment so no bug Animagus or anything flying around. I think that covers Polyjuice too."

The magic had thrown Amelia off kilter a bit, "What was that?"

"A runic aerial affect paddle, I got sick of having to do runes on the fly and so I got a bunch of them at home. Most are blank this one will be easily sanded another time if I don't want to laminate it and reuse it later."

"Enough chitchat, Bones you want to come with us until you get some better wards up?"

"I think that would be advisable, but my niece…"

Tonks voice breaks with surprise and concern, "She's here?"

Amelia shakes her head, "No, but she's due back in about fifteen minutes."

Amelia didn't say she'd planned on making sure they were wounded enough before giving up, if she couldn't beat them in twelve minutes… just before her niece could return.

"The others won't mind, maybe we should pack up the house, anything you want to bring with you?"

Bones nodded. She glanced at the Deatheaters, most were dead. As she left she saw Xander was now pointing that strange gun thing at them and they were vanishing. Clean-up detail and she saw her Auror wince. She wouldn't be adding this to any report.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Susan returns to Ossuary and is utterly shocked, "Auntie?"

The girl rushes her aunt in a hug before starting to cry at the thought of loosing more family.

Amelia softly tells her, "Get your things dear, we're going to be in a safe house for a while."

Susan nods before rushing to her room to get her school trunk and pack it.

Madeye grouched, "We have company!"

Xander frowns as he looked out the doorway. "I know her. She's the woman that bought the sword and sheath."

Bill was surprised, "The ones with all the runes on it?"

Xander nods, "Yea I wonder what she's doing here." He focused on the three intruders and blushes just a bit, "Oh, I guess she was more interested in the sheath then she let on. I didn't know you had immortals here."

Bill looks confused but it's Madeye who asks, "Immortals?"

Xander shrugs, "She's about a thousand years old according to the young man there. He's forty and the dark haired man is Duncan born or found in 1492. They can't be killed unless their head is chopped off and…" he refocused, "They have a number of immortals that are evil, they like to cut off heads of other immortals and steal their power. Duncan is a boyscout with a strict code of personal conduct, both the other two are less moralistic. They aren't apposed to stealing and such but none of them would kill an innocent willingly. If something they did, caused an innocent to die, they'd have all the nightmares and such that good people would."

Madeye asks, "What are going to do about them, they are just outside the wards and how did they track you?"

Xander blushes, "I gather that the woman's money clip has some kind of computer tracking on it. She's not looking to steel but she likes to have more information on individuals before she approached them for any personal work. They want sheaths to carry swords with and the younger one thinks that if magic is real like the older ones say that he would love to hide their quickenings. That's what tells other immortals that they are around and where they are."

"Are you going to help them, I mean it seems they are the good guys…" Buffy asks, "right?"

"Yea, but lets do it on the go. I'll go talk to them."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Albus was consternated. It seemed Tom was not going to go out. He and the others watched as the spies Severus planted shared a Deatheater meeting which relayed Tom's next orders.

"Obviously Tom believes that there is some spies in his midst."

"Yes sir" Harry said, "He's just ordered the werewolves to be taken to West Country there are giants already there, ready to do some damage and get people out in the streets panicking. We can't let that happen, sir."

"Yes unfortunately you are correct and none of the runic blocks you've been helping to make and use are able to deal with werewolf." He really didn't want to take Harry with him but the boy seemed to sense that. Even the block concussion force would just piss them off, and he was fairly sure the snatchers wouldn't hold against the raging wolf.

"All of us here know the Silver-Dart Spell. I suggest we talk to Remus as well; all of those wolves are on wolfsbane potion. They're doing this with their free will."

Albus sighs, "I'll see if he feels up to it. How many are here now, and how many are in Grimmauld Place?"

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna Egeria, the five Doyles, Aura, Amy, Michael, Eric, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Kendra, Cordelia, Emmeline, and Snape are all here or Headquarters."

Willow and Dawn were with Janna and Giles on the ship training to fly on their way to Beowulf.

Harry contemplated aloud, "We can send Eric to Mr. Giles to watch, I think Cordelia would rather go with him, and Snape would be best to stay way from any conflict, so that's three out for sure. Counting you and me, there are eighteen people. I'd recommend using a buddy system to pair off, Kendra and Ginny, Hermione and Amy, Allen with Ron, Harriet with Fleur, Egeria with Molly, Arthur with Frank, Emmeline with Nancy, and Luna with Aura. The non-wand users could have crossbows, if you conjure some silver arrows."

Albus raised an eye at that, "And you and I?" he asked with a smile.

Harry shrugged, "It looks like there might be a few magic users with the wolves and if we do take Remus he'll need someone to guard his back and you are the best at transfiguration if he looses control you can conjure a cage that will not only protect innocent bystanders but Remus as well." He smirked a bit, "And if you are doing that you need a magical to guard your back."

Albus nods approvingly, "Very good!"

Harry worked best on the fly but they were getting him to think and prepare and that was going to lead him somewhere, Albus was just unsure as to where.

"Now we must leave at least two pairs here to watch and alert us if we are about to receive more company. The last two pair would be good for that. You feel up to a little field trip Harry?"

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Molly had been furious but seeing as she was outnumbered she just sat and glared at them. Egeria was sympathetic and amused at her partner's antics and softly told her as she patted her cheek with affection, "Oh dear, you do need to let them grow up you know."

"I just…" Molly sighs and whines, "They're only kids!"

Egeria nods and then pulled back the bow and let an arrow fly into one of the targets.

They could make out Ginny and Kendra over at the distance. Kendra had a silver battle axe and Ginny was conjuring silver darts and walls that stopped the flow of the pack. There had to be almost a hundred werewolves. They could make out on the other side that Albus and Harry were with Remus in his wolf form. Remus was taking on a grey haired wolf, she knew who that was; it was Fenrir Greyback. Remus took him down quickly letting his wolf side out to play a bit.

When he'd killed him Remus shifted half form and howled at the moon. The thirty or so wolves left from the hundred, they howled as well before they fled from the alpha.

The fur covered Remus shouted to Albus, "We need to go Albus, before Tom realizes he's lost the wolves."

Albus nodded.

Thinking on traveling Remus adds, "Could you put a sleeping spell on me before we transport back. I'm not sure I can control myself if I get too disorientated."

"I will Remus, you did well tonight."

Harry went up to him and hugged him, furry and all. Remus was shocked and shifted a bit more human in form.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Amanda was startled when Xander appeared seemingly out of thin air. She widened her eyes.

Half glaring at her he says, "You were naughty!"

She flushed at the emotion she felt projected with that word.

"I'm Xander and if you really want to see where I live you'll have to come with me when we all go."

Ritchey asks, "Go? Go where?"

Xander smirks, "We're be going by Portkey and as you are somewhat aware of magic; you should know that a Portkey is a magical method of transportation."

Amanda asks, "How did you know we know about magic?"

Xander raises an eyebrow, "Aside from you being naughty?" He sniffs the air as if hurt that she had to ask. "I know lots of things."

Mac warily eyed the man that had a great humor in his eyes.

"You know it would have just been easier if you told me you wanted further contact with me and asked for my phone number, or you could have asked one of the girls, they probably would have given you some method of contact. I mean they did think you were cute."

Xander smirks as she blushes.

"Xander" Buffy came up appearing out thin air. "We're ready, are they coming?"

Duncan looks at Amanda and shrugs, "I guess. If not – Amanda will mostly likely die of curiosity."

Mac smirks as Amanda glares at him.

"That or she really wants to visit with Willow and Cordy. I know she was looking them up and down in the shop." Xander was teasing but Amanda blushes again.

Duncan laughs and nods his head to Xander; he had not been able to humble the thief in quite a long time. It was a relief to know she was able to blush as she was apt in controlling her emotions when she wanted to be.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The group that handled the werewolves returned before the group who handed the Bones' attack had returned. Remus was in bed, with a ward around his bed to prevent him from leaving the area for eight more hours. That should give him time to sleep it off and no longer have to fight the full moon for his form.

Buffy, seeing everyone in Grimmauld Place, asks, "What's going on? The manor is alright, right?"

"It's fine Buffy" Albus said with a smile, "There was a second attack, the wolves were released. We had to move fast to make sure there was little to no casualties."

"Where's everyone else?"

Hermione answers her. "Cordy and Eric are with Professor Snape or maybe Mr. and Mrs. Giles."

Snape had his one area that he rarely ventured out of in manor. He confessed to Albus that he actually liked it there. He was unsure if it was because of the wards or the silence as nobody there seemed to broadcast their thoughts as they did at school. Snape's Legilimens was not as fine tuned as it could be, usually Legilimens did not hear thoughts but instead would look for and find memories or look for lies in words as they were spoken.

Tonks informs the group, "Well we brought the Bones and some people Xander found."

Albus looked at her worried a touch, "Xander found?"

He was aware that Xander would not bring them if he didn't have a reason to trust them.

Angel told him, "They look normal but Xander says their immortal."

Albus sighs, "Are they out waiting?"

Bill nods. "We thought about knocking them out to bring them in but as you want to tell the Bones where we were anyway…"

Albus went to tell Amelia, she was surprised to see him. "I didn't know you were in charge, Albus." She was not going to ask but the fact that Albus was in charge both worried and reassured her. Albus was not usually so decisive – they had no prisoners.

"Yes, though I don't know if I would call it being in charge so much as a joint effort. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place."

Amelia exclaims in shock, "Fidelius?"

"Indeed, won't you come in?"

Ritchey reacts in shock to seeing two houses being pushed apart to allow a new one to appear, "What the fuck?"

Amelia harshly chastises him, "What your tongue, young man; children are present."

Mac and Amanda smiled at the tone and reprimand, as Ritchey actually looked at the ground and apologized. Ritchey hardly ever apologized. This was a monumental occasion.

Max felt he had to explain the young pupil's reaction and softly tells her, "It is quite a shock, I've known magic was real for a while but to see something so exact and physical isn't something we're use to."

Amelia nods, it was said and done.

The old man that told them the secret and was in robes held out a hand, "I'm Albus."

Xander shares, "This is Duncan, Amanda, and Ritchey!"

Amanda looked startled as they hadn't shared names.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Susan was quite, she didn't know what was going on. This wasn't like a safe house in any normal sense. She'd expected to sit in her room and do nothing but this was far more exciting. The cute boy that was with her aunt right now didn't seem too much older then her… she wondered if he was seeing anyone. He was fairly comfortable with the blond girl she noticed, but the blond was surely dating the dark haired man. This wasn't like the Aurors they were either friendly or stiff.

"Auntie where to I put my things?" she asked.

"That is a good question." She turned to Albus but the boy interrupted.

"If you want I think she's in the same class as Harry…?" Xander was looking at Albus too.

Amelia was surprised but looked and Albus nodded.

"You want to go see a few of your classmates? We have a few rooms in the Manor still open."

Albus informed Xander, "Harry's in the kitchen. We dealt with the second attack tonight and they used the werewolves."

"Damn it!" Xander curses and them mutters, "I need to work on some method of handling them, I just didn't think they'd use them this time. It's the first full moon they've used the Wolfsbane and I figured he would want to make sure they had control." He shook his head.

Albus smiles slightly, "I don't think that will be a problem, Xander. Remus went with us."

Xander was excited, "It worked, I wasn't sure it would."

"He can transform but it isn't perfect, he requested a sleeping spell before taking the portkey back. But Greyback was beaten in combat and their numbers were more then halved. They won't be returning to Tom's side."

"Good, I hate putting down werewolves."

Albus smiles nodding his agreement and points for Susan, "Through there Miss Bones."

Susan looked to her aunt who nodded with worried lined on her face. She rushed to the kitchen.

"Now tell me that you didn't take school children into battle."

"If I had a choice I would not have. But there was very little magic utilized. Arrows with sliver tips were conjured before hand and as I was with them no warnings were even issued."

"Well that is a relief any Deatheaters there aside from werewolves?"

"No, I will show you in my Pensieve if you wish it. Mr. Potter insisted that he and I be near Remus incase he lost to his wolf side. I gather that he was aware that if Remus could best Fenrir Greyback that he would remove the wolves from Tom Riddle's service."

"Tom Riddle" she hummed, "Voldemort's name?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Where is the rest of the order?" she asked.

"Kinsley is on duty I believe and there are a number of others but most of the order you should know is information gathering not militant intervention. In fact I would say the children were more apt to intervene than the adults, by that I mean skill and cohesive team work."

Xander nods, "I think they've been spending a few hours each day practicing team work, the Pensieve you have at the Manor allowed them to see some of the team work we've done and some of the raids that Kingsley, Tonks, and Arthur have been on."

He nodded.

"What exactly is the issue? Werewolves if they're like the movies" Ritchey asked, "I mean if they are joining this bad guy and I take it that he was a bad guy, and then shouldn't the law step in?"

Amelia winces, "I am the head of the law as it were for magicals at least. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she told him, "the DMLE is not very effective against wide spread terror strikes. We are more along the lines of response group to going after and arresting individuals rather then groups. Some are better than others but at the same time there are laws and protocols to follow that restricts our intervention in a non magical area."

Xander spoke up, "Not to mention that she was herself fighting for her life tonight, the same location you found me at."

Amanda nods sheepishly.

"The only casualties tonight were Deatheaters and three non magicals that had their memory wiped of the event after being healed. They weren't bitten yet so there will be no repercussions on that end. They will of course have scars that they don't recall receiving but they are healthy and whole."

She nodded and Ritchey was curious about the entire magical world.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Smiling Susan shouts, "Harry!"

She was hugging him on sight. Normally Susan wasn't so open, but with her aunt so close to death recently she was overly emotional. Seeing two redheads she hugged them both!

"Ginny, Ron, who else is here?" She was looking around for anyone else she knew that she could obviously hug.

Smiling Harry told her, "Luna, Hermione, and quite a few others. We're getting ready to head back to the Manor. Are you going to come?"

She shrugs, "I'd like that; it feels a bit… dark here."

Harry nods, "This was my godfather's family home. He ran away when he was sixteen and he only came back when the headmaster asked for use of it to run the Order of the Phoenix."

"What is the Order of the Phoenix, that's the second time I've heard that tonight, it sounds familiar."

Softly Ginny lets her know, "Your parents were part of it."

Susan smiles sadly and nods, "Oh!"

She really wished at times she had a mum and dad but her aunt was nice enough, she was family. "I guess that's why I'd have heard about it at some point in time."

"Just a word of caution, my godfather was falsely accused and sent to Azkaban, but if you recall my telling about the Voldemort getting a body the person he was accused of killing was the one that chopped off his hand."

She scrunched of her nose, "Who was that?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"I thought he was…" her eyes widen and she nods, "Oh, Sirius Black?"

"Yea" he smiled. "Third year he was after Pettigrew who was hiding in plain sight as a common house rat."

Susan was distracted from her recent emotion excitement by the new information and asks, "How did he know where he was?"

Harry smiles, "Fudge had given him a paper with Ron's family on the cover, the rat was on Ron's shoulder showing off his missing claw."

Wide eyed the Hufflepuff gave a proud grin that spoke of loyalty and camaraderie, "So he escaped to save you?"

Harry nods, "Are your ready to go meet him, he's already back at the Manor, he hates it here."

"I guess but let me ask my aunt."

From the doorway Amelia agrees, "You can go. But I do want the memory of that night and I'd also like the memory of the night you met him at Hogwarts. I'll get his name cleared as soon as I can. We have enough Deatheaters we can ask if Peter was seen recently and get the confirmation that he's alive from multiple sources. Fudge was the arresting Auror so he was simply covering his own arse."

Amelia had growled that last bit.

Susan with a slightly smug and pleased expression reprimands, "Auntie, language"

Amelia the unflappable flushes slightly and grins at her niece.

Amanda turns to Xander and sweetly asks, "Are we all invited to this Manor?"

Bantering back Xander nods, "Of course, how else are you going to hit on Willow and Cordelia?"

Amanda blushes slightly but controls it a bit more this time. He smirks and wiggled his eyebrows causing her to lose the fight and blush.

Duncan laughs, "Aye I wouldn't mind relaxing a bit, it doesn't seem quite so inviting here."

He glanced around and the others nodded. They'd removed loads of dark magic but it seemed that it permeated the walls.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Duncan had felts something right away. It felt different. He'd suddenly felt disconnected when he and the other entered the manor thru the strange looking door. He could smell the difference in the air and the feel was a welcoming feeling.

"Amanda, do you feel…" he started to ask and then "disconnected a bit?"

She nodded with a smile. "I usually feel quite a bit, but did you notice that you can feel Ritchey and me much stronger than we were before?"

"Aye, I can, I'm not as adapt as Connor but I can feel it."

She smiled and looked around, "I also don't feel a need to collect anything of value I see."

He blinked and shrugged, "Aye, they have magic I assume they have some antitheft magics too."

"No we don't. Not here. That is one thing we lacked, but the wards cut off additional influences. Maybe you pissed off some magic user when you were younger and they put a curse on you." Xander offered and shrugged. "Back then there wasn't much in the way of organization so it would have been easy to curse you."

She swallowed at the idea that he knew how old she was.

"How…" he raises an eyebrow as if daring her to ask, "Fine." She sniffed.

Duncan laughs.

"After everyone gets settled I'll go and get Giles, Janna, Willow, and Dawn and we can have a barbeque outside. I'm sure most of us are hungry."

Bones nodded; a nice relaxing sit down with food sounded right at home.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"Giles are you able to come away for a bit?"

"Yes, we are docked as they call it at Beowulf. We've paid four hundred dollars for a month's rent. That includes basic maintenance and data port, but nothing else."

"That's fine, we have the money for it, was there a reason you did for the whole month it sounded like we could rent it for a day or week if wanted?"

"A day is forty-five dollars and a week is two hundred. I don't know if we'll be done within a week so two weeks is closer to what Willow insists we'll need and Dawn was sure the portal would not last long on here. In fact she says she can't feel it any longer."

He nodded. "I think it's to a modern world now, Cordy and Eric are playing scout the area and recording it for us to look through quickly. At least she was going to do that while we went to deal with the Bones' attackers. There was a second strike; the werewolves are dealt with by what I gather."

"Good lord and who dealt with that?"

"It was the kids mostly but I gather Albus was there to watch Remus and the tat seems to work just fine."

"I was sure it would, but it wasn't a cure all. The other rune you said would prevent the transformation completely and that would prevent other things such as many healing magics."

"I know, besides I think that with Sirius being Padfoot too that he might enjoy a run in the forest."

"Indeed. We've strayed from the topic. The ship is in capable hands in the dock security and they won't know we aren't sleeping or something." Giles shrugs.

Xander wiggles his eyebrows in a Groucho Marx fashion and teases, "Or something?"

Giles rolled his eyes without even a hint of a blush then smirks at the younger man, "I will inform Janna if you wish to inform the girls? They are doing something in their room."

Xander left, he found the girls weren't ready to go yet and he spent fifteen minutes making up his interruption enough for them to be ready.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	10. The End of a War

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 10: The end of a War

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The barbeque had the Order and most of the adults happy to have the celebrated duet-victory over the night's battles. They weren't happy with not being called in as Albus didn't feel there was time. The adults that were involved however were a bit better understanding with the entire thing as there were no actual casualties within the Order's members.

Albus opened up the discussion, "Now that we've eaten perhaps I should let you know what exactly is going on."

Bones smiled. The other guests were looking at him as well. They realized they'd stumbled onto something much bigger then sheaths and from the sound of it they really didn't want to look away.

"That would be nice."

Albus started the tale, "Sirius went thru the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. He landed here." He gestured to the manor. "Evidently Alexander and his group were utilizing the Veil of Death to travel into our realm from here. Their group has their own story and they will no doubt share it in time."

Bones almost sighed with relief at not going through another's life story.

"Needless to say they helped Sirius get back, but the battle was almost over. They had a hand in it as well utilizing runic magic that allowed them to observe an area remotely."

Xander offers, by way of explanation, "We couldn't just stand by and let a bunch of evil bastards kill a bunch of kids."

Ron tried to be grumpy about being called kid but Xander smirks at him as if daring him to say he wasn't a kid.

Albus nods, "Quite right, by the time the Order showed up with Kingsley and Sirius among them, Xander had utilized the rune controlled blocks of wood well enough. The combined effort had ensured the downfall of the Deatheaters there."

She nodded, that now made a bit more sense, the healers reports showed blunt force trauma that caused the deaths.

"So Mr. Black returned and…?"

"He put us into contact with them. We set up the doorway so we could travel back and forth. The kids mostly stay here because they can use magic a bit more freely and mostly on their own. Even in Grimmauld Place they would need some adult with a wand present to get away with it."

Amelia nods, "They haven't been idle this summer by what you said about the werewolves."

Albus found the humor in that and shakes his head, "No they haven't; they've been practicing magic and doing research of all things."

Amelia was surprised, "Research?" she shook her head, "On what?"

Xander smiles, "Mostly magical theory, the way our magic works and we understand it is different then wand magic."

"Aye" Duncan spoke up, "a friend of ours like us has magic but she doesn't use a wand."

It was Hermione that broached an explanation for that, "Wands are a roman influence in our wizarding culture; in fact they were mostly utilized as a teaching tool by Hogwarts until it became uncommon in the twelfth century to use spells without a wand. It was seen as something only extremely powerful wizards did around the sixteenth century and by the nineteenth it was almost frowned upon, kids doing _accidental magic_ were discouraged from doing so as it was 'unsafe to do magic without a wand'." She huffed at that last bit and glared at the headmaster for a moment. He seemed to be amused at that.

"Where on Earth did you find that information at?" Amelia asked, "I've not heard of anything like that in History of Magic."

"Of course not, Binns only teaches goblin rebellions." She grouched before remembering this was the head of the DMLE and mumbles, "Sorry." Of course it might have been only added after seeing her boys' humorous looks.

"I see" she glanced at Albus; she somehow didn't think that was normal for Miss Granger. Susan was looking shocked as well so she had some confirmation.

"So how was this leading to bugging me, was what Tonks called it?"

Albus smiles, "We set up a number of runic spies to persons of importance on both sides of the conflict. You may come to know that Severus is here, he is no longer likely to be welcomed by the Deatheaters. His cover is blown. His last job was to place a number of the runic spies around the Deatheaters."

"We didn't feel right just going in and slaughtering them as is." Xander spoke up. "We don't know if they are doing this because they want to or if they are doing it because their under magic or threat. The spies as Albus calls them will let us see that, we gather information and the moment they start to attack an innocent, provided there are no outside circumstances of note, we move in and destroy them in the act."

"You don't take them into custody for the ministry?" she asked knowing they didn't but wanting verbal confirmation.

"We don't have any allegiance to any government on your Earth and we don't have one to call our own right now. We are only governed by our own morality and standards. Some governments condone the rape and murder of those they deem less then worthy." His eyes challenged her to say different.

"None of us really enjoy the actual killing even if we enjoy the violence." He glanced at Buffy and Kendra who blushed.

"We make sure the ones that get the blunt end of death's scythe are deserving of it by our own standards. Those that say killing is wrong then turn around and eat meat at dinner are hypocrites. Removing the aggressive bigots; that seems to be a good idea."

Bones sighs. "I wish I could do it myself."

Susan looks shocked and then smiled.

"What about you three, I haven't heard what you were doing at my house?"

Amanda gulped at the look. "We um…"

Duncan took pity on her, "Amanda had dealt with Xander there previously and wished to get in contact with him again. The item he had on his person was an electronic tracker." He smirks at Amanda's blush.

Cordelia raised an amused eyebrow and Willow was blushing furiously.

"She tried several times to get in contact with him when he'd show up in different places. When he showed up outside your home we moved right away. It was only by chance we arrived soon enough to be included."

"What he didn't tell you is that their immortals, I think it has to do with magic myself, some kind of displacement and placement. They are normal muggles as you call them until they die a violent death. After that they are immortal never aging or dieing unless beheaded."

Giles was surprised, "Good god!"

"Oh but that's not all, their kind are like all humans some are good and other evil. The evil ones hunt the good ones using any means to cut off their heads. You see when they loose their heads if another is around it siphons the power, skills, and what not into the immortal left standing, usually the one that did the deed. I think the energy is some form of semi sentient hive mind. The game as what they call the head hunting is likely a sick joke from one of the darker immortals. Of course the fact that even they don't fight on holy or blessed ground means something."

"And these are good ones?" Bones asked curiously wanting confirmation.

"Their hard to read but I think Duncan is a boyscout, he's the type to kill when he has to but have nightmares about it later. Amanda is the same but she doesn't hold it as tightly, Ritchey is sort of young for an immortal but his personality is mostly set and he isn't apposed to getting his hands dirty so long as it isn't too dirty and he believes in the reasoning for it."

Ritchey was the first to ask, "How the hell do you know that?"

"He read it from your mind." Dawn said brightly, "Likely before he even approached."

Xander shrugs but nods afterwards. "It's hard to get a read on anything from those two; you're easier but I imagine in time you'll be hard to read as well. There are practices that can be used to strengthen the mind, I'm sure we have some books on Occlumency, was it called?" he asked Albus and the man nodded.

Duncan was actually relieved as he was sure there was going to be problems with Amanda's tracking beacon.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

With the basic understanding of the going-ons they still didn't quite understand everything that was going on. The three immortals stayed at the manor until the wee hours of the morning. It was after most of the other's were in bed that Xander offered up a proposition.

"I know you only really came here for sheaths, and I'm not one to impose moralistic or even legal fictions onto others. I mean those swords and daggers were lifted off a vampire so…" he shrugged.

Ritchey nodded with a smile. "So you aren't worried we're going to rob you?"

He shrugs, "If you did I would think you needed it more then I did, if you could" he smirked, "we may not be warded against theft yet but you did give me the idea."

Amanda huffed at the barb.

"Anyway" Xander said getting back to what he was thinking, "I was thinking of a tattoo rune on your back or anywhere else that would hide your quickening from anyone meaning you harm or wishing to you death."

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked, "Would we just not have a quickening amongst them would we not get the warning from them?"

Xander shrugs, "You might still feel some but like I told you before I think the Quickening is a semi-sentient hive mind. Your buzz" he glances at Ritchey, "is dependent on both of your feeling it and in someway acknowledging it. Can you feel particular patterns within the buzz and know that certain immortals are at the door?"

Duncan nods admitting it, "Aye, we can, it takes some matter of skill."

He wasn't nearly as apt to use quickenings that way as others.

Xander shakes his head, "Not skill, I think it has to do with how well the base consciousness of the quickening integrates with the individual. Just because it has some form of hive mind does not preclude individuality, in fact it may have been the hive mind wishing to have a single host and being extremely close to a single persona in the past that started the game."

Duncan's eyes widened at that and he nods slowly.

"So the closer we are to our quickening the more likely we are to play the game?"

"Maybe, the fact that holy ground is a refuge, well, I can think of a being that is energy based having some kind of respect for beings that are faith based."

Duncan blinked and nodded; with the idea of demons being real he could see that.

"My point is that if we use runes to put a divide between the part of the being in you and those seeking to do you harm, it might have the effects of dividing the nature of the quickening. It would not be just you that is protected from the other immortals but your quickening that is protected from their quickening. In fact you might find that the quickenings taken after this is somewhat filtered."

Duncan smiles at that, "I've seen a dark quickening, a medicine man that took the evil within his spirit to heal it. For some reason doing this built up the darkness within and there was no way to save him." The highlander shook his head with a sad disappointment of time passed.

"Their might be other side affects but mostly it would be negative to those seeking to do you harm. I could put it on a collar of leather but I'm not sure if the quickening would be content to stay within that way. If I put it on the flesh it would be actually touching the quickening."

"I'll go first" Ritchey said.

They used the same tattoo gun that Remus had purchased for the tattoo. The immortal healing factor would cause them to fade quicker but with the right ink magically charm, a rune of permanence in the tattoo and it would suffice to ensure the tattoo actually relocated if it was ever broken to another surface of the body. It was far too easy to cut the skin with a blade.

"I can feel you still but Xander is right it does feel somehow different." Ritchey said and Duncan was next.

"Aye, how long will these tattoos last though? With our healing factor, will it return to normal after the tattoo fades?"

"I'm including a permanence rune in the design; the ink is charmed to last as well. If it is ever cut or damaged, the tattoo will relocate to another area of the body that will be affective. It becomes a part of the flesh to the point that the only real way to break it is if you die or have some means to undo runic magic."

Amanda was last and she wanted the tattoo on her upper thigh. Duncan laughed as he realized she was serious and the reason she was having it there was because she had on the black fancy panties that would no doubt show the young man her goods. Of course Ritchey escaped but Duncan slowly meandered to the kitchen. He was wrong of course; Amanda had removed her panties earlier when they were too wet to keep on.

Xander was sorely tested by the utter distraction and after he was done she gave him a kiss as a thank you.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The three were planning on returning a few days later. Xander had to have the exact measurements the swords or replicas of them to make the sheaths. Pay wasn't talked about but Duncan wasn't going to be stingy with it.

Upon exiting the house on Grimmauld Place, Amanda noticed the urge to steal had not returned. She assumed the young man was right, it was magic. She would have a talk with Cassandra and find out why she hadn't thought of that, little miss magic girl.

Amanda fingered the collar and looked at Duncan, _**'You know I'm horny as hell right now!'**_

Duncan almost froze instead he tripped. "Amanda!" He hissed but noticed that Ritchey was looking at him confused.

Ritchey glanced back at the house and at him again, "You alright there, Duncan? Amanda didn't trip you dude. Not unless she's got some new powers we don't know about."

Duncan blushes and Amanda sent another thought, _**'I sent you a thought, don't you remember the collars?'**_

Duncan's eyes light up, _**'So you really are horny as hell right now?'**_

She smiled and half turned to Ritchey. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight Richey and Duncan and I can stay at the other apartment?"

Ritchey froze a moment realizing the look she sported, nodded, and fled.

She shook her head muttering, "He is so young." Then she pulled Duncan into a kiss.

Duncan had to ask, "What brought this on?"

She mumbled something and he laughed, "He got to you didn't he? I dona think his girls minded."

"I would not say no, to bedding him, but if I do I'll do it after I've made sure it was alright with the girls. I really don't want to piss off our new friends."

He nodded with a twinkle in his eyes and the night was not nearly as over as the rising sun had professed. Ritchey wouldn't see them for another two days and would know exactly what they were doing. He didn't mind running the shop while Amanda was busy.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander woke Cordelia, "Morning love."

Cordy grouches, while trying to stay mostly asleep, "Morning," and then proceeds to cuddle into him quickly falling a bit deeper into restful slumber.

Waiting just a few ticks he asks her, "How was your night?"

She leans up and glares at him. Dawn, Willow, and Kendra were in the other room. Willow and Dawn had stayed up late to go over more of the raw data from Beowulf and Kendra had spared with Buffy.

"Fine!" was her petulant reply before she tried to cuddle sleepily into him again.

Xander reached down and she squealed with laughter as she was now fully awake, she glared at him but it was lost in the twinkling eyes that told her she was holding in her laughter.

"So now that you're awake…" he said firmly he pulled her into a slightly unwilling hug and pulled her up. "How was your night watching Eric?"

She sighs, she would have preferred sex right now, the tickling got her a bit hot under the collar, but hugs and cuddles were nice.

"He's a good kid; we had fun playing with the runic spies. We haven't found any hidden fold space like the ministry and we haven't spotted any demons. It looks like it is completely normal but…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"From what I could tell, they have some of the same movies and we took the time to read some of the historic movie tittles and they had two world wars, and from what we can tell without interfacing with the world any more they had World War II and Adolph Hitler."

"Damn" he said. "I'll make a door and add some runes to the collars to prevent anyone wanting to manipulate us away from our free will from noticing our presence."

She nodded, "Now that you woke me up, made me hot and horny, and got your information." She glares, "I want sex."

He smirks and then turns, as if to escape quickly. He was pulled back to the bed from behind. He was giggling as she maneuvered herself to be over top of him.

His giggles turned into moans as she squeezed him firmly with her vaginal muscles. He put his hands on her hips as to make sure she was there and it wasn't just a very pleasant dream.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The runes were added, the doorway four was complete. After Janna, Willow, and Xander, went to the normal world they established their identifications electronically.

Xander observes, "Alright, our money seems to be valid here but according to Frank we'll need to have some method of traceability when it comes to what we spend and that means a taxable income."

Willow nods, "I've looked at their computers and they do have a really nice internet system in place. It's more advanced than our old home and quite a bit more so than London's but I bet our antiviral software is better by orders of magnitude."

Xander turns to Janna seeking her confirmation.

Janna nods agreement with Willow, "She's right, and I'm fairly sure we can adjust the program to be compatible with the current windows software."

"Great how long will that take?"

Janna shrugs and says, "I don't know."

He looks at Willow and she shrugs too, "I already have one altered to work on Windows on our own computers so not long."

Janna smirks at her and Willow flushes.

"So if you want to get in contact with one of the companies here, they have Microsoft and a few others I'll see about purchasing a place to stay when we're in town."

Janna pops in, "You know the idea that the door on a ship at Beowulf is a good idea. We could buy a mobile home if you will. We may want to see about getting a small two person RV."

Xander nodded. "Good idea and if we pay cash…" he shrugged and nodded again.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The RV wasn't too small. It had a room that could close off and a kitchen. A few runes to keep the form firm and detract unwanted attention made the RV a bit safer. Enlargement runes were added to the walls to give them space before the door was set. The fuel tank was filled half way and Xander put a replenishing rune on it. Granted he would need to fill it every few thousand miles but it only took a day to set everything up. Another thing he did was verify that there were no immortals here, a rune and a world map to scry and there was no immortal or being that replenished its life after being dealt with violently. He still needed to try that on Sirius's world but he was fairly sure it would work.

"I'm heading home; I'll send the others that want to check it out."

Janna nods and asks the young man, "Could you send Giles? I'm sure he wants to evaluate their history here."

If she hadn't licked her lips he might have thought she serious about the motivation, but he couldn't help but laughed, "I'm sure that isn't all he's going to evaluate!"

She blushes and shoos him to the door. Willow laughs, "I'll go with you, Xander. The appointment for the software company isn't for another week and a half; we have an appointment with a Lawyer in four days." She sniffs, "There isn't really much more to do here."

"Come on Wills, Cordy is likely missing you." He smirked and she looks shocked.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

"Xander" Egeria came rushing in.

He'd been back almost an hour and was currently to the hilt inside Willow who was eating out Cordy.

"Oh" Egeria blushes furiously and then quickly turned around. Her host's personality was coming out something fierce. Egeria never took hosts, she merged with hosts becoming one with them and this mean any emotions the host would experience so too would the symbiote.

Willow groaned at that moment as she let out an orgasm. This triggered both Cordy's and Xander's. Xander had his from her squeezing him with her own orgasm. Cordy had her orgasm because willow's high pitched growl slash groan into her cunt and directly into the clitoris.

"God that was good" Cordy said and the blushes slightly, "You don't have to be shy Egeria, you could have joined in." She was smirking thru her blush as the young female stammered a bit.

"Oh leave off, she knows, no need to tease her, besides I think that she turned around so she could show off her back side." Willow stated firmly, "And what a backside." She mutters.

Egeria spun as if stung and glared at Willow for a moment realizing the girls was actually telling her, the truth to some degree.

"I came in here to tell you, the world had a Chappa'ai." She said firmly trying not to blush.

"Alright" Xander said seriously. "We don't know if the world overthrew the Goa'uld or if the Goa'uld just never were there."

She nodded and blushes as she realized she was looking Xander up and down and licking her lips.

Cordelia offers, "Why don't you join us?"

Egeria closed her eyes a moment. "No, not right now, you are much too distracting. Besides I want to bed the young redhead first." She told them blushing. "Ronald I mean." She said glancing at Willow.

Xander smiled widely and nods. "Good, now we don't know exactly where the Chappa'ai is so… we don't know right?"

She fidgets. "When the Chappa'ai is used I can feel it strongly I know how far it is away and the direction, but when not in use I feel it vaguely and general direction; as long as it is used every three months or charged I will tell the general direction."

Xander nods, "So we know the direction but not the exact location, we did purchase an RV, I say we go in that general direction, but if you go, I want you there in spurts. We don't know if they have some secret agency or something that might have some method of detecting Goa'uld."

She nods and fled as she notices Willow's hands slowly working up Cordelia's thigh towards a very wet pair of labia.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Albus had asked to have a meeting with some of Scoobies to talk about a sensitive mater. Giles, Xander, Janna, Willow, and Angel joined him at Grimmauld Place.

"I think you agreeing to meet me. My people know of some of what I'm going to tell you but I felt the need to be specific. Tom Riddle split his soul in an effort to create his own invulnerably and immortality."

Janna was shocked, "He didn't!?"

Xander asks her, "What is it?"

"Splitting a soul, it takes an enormous amount of power but it makes you very vulnerable to outside influence. Not only that but the soul is the foundation for your ability to learn, the sentience you have is there because of the soul. To spit it… and to make it separate out and weaken that makes sure he has an inability to rationalize his surroundings, to have rational thoughts. It also insures he can never pass on, even when he is destroyed, his soul will end when it is ended in this realm."

Albus was pasty white, he hadn't known that but nodded his understanding.

"I believe he split his soul five times on purpose and one time on accident. One of the five was in a diary that Harry destroyed, the accidental one I believe you took care of Alexander when you gave Harry the runic collar."

Xander looked shocked but nods, "I'll add a few runes to his to make sure it is completely gone, only his soul will be inside his aura. I'll make a collar that can be just that."

Albus smiled and nodded. "I was hoping that with your knowledge of the soul…" he glanced at Angel, "That you might have some way to unite the fragments as a whole and we can deal with Tom. We have dealt with most of the Deatheaters. There are a few remaining but his power base is at an all time low."

"I see" Xander smirked, "You just want Severus to teach this year." He smirks teasingly at the old headmaster.

Albus looks shocked. "I doubt he'll teach regardless." Then he chuckled at the though of winning a war to acquire a teacher.

Xander shrugs, "He might now that he had no role to fulfill and the influence of dark magic in that damned mark isn't affecting him. Besides I've made him a collar to help anticipate the students' inadequacies. He should get a strong intuition on what needs to be done to educate the students on his craft."

Albus raises and eyebrow at the young man, it seems young Xander has taken to talking to his former spy a bit more often then he'd realized.

Xander flushes just a bit. "He is welcome to stay here or return if he wishes. I think however he feels the need to make up for the inadequacies in potions that he's cultivated the last decade. If he leaves then he's admitting defeat."

Albus sighs in partial relief.

"I have the Orb of Thesulah in my office" Giles offers altering the subject away from the tangent, "Would that work?"

Janna shrugs the nods, "I can alter the spell to call the soul together into the orb, but really the re-ensoul spell wasn't meant for fragments. It will still be torn and when we put it back into him it will… he'll be mortal but likely he won't be able to focus. How long ago did he tear up his soul?"

"His first Horcrux was made near as I can tell while he was Harry's age."

She nods firmly. "His mind will revert to some degree. It won't hold however. All the fragments will be pushed out into the ether."

He nods.

They set to work and it was four hours before they start the ritual. They had found a locket in Grimmauld Place that they used as well that was a Horcrux. This gave them a method of testing to make sure it worked. Xander had given Harry a collar to put on for a moment and that had worked as well to make sure the link was gone not just muted.

"I spoke with Bones on the floo. She's going to raid the location as we complete the ritual." Albus told them.

Janna nodded, "Does that mean the war will be over?"

"Indeed now the true battle will begin." Albus couldn't help but smirk, "Educating the masses."

She nods her agreement. "School starts in two weeks. It'll be sixth year for Harry and most of the kids. Bones was made minister I take it?"

He nods, "When she turned up alive after the attack, she was considered a hero. It was evident one of her Aurors assigned to her detail was traitor. She had them all questioned and that lead to the fact that fourteen Deatheaters were the assault team. She gave no report of being there; simply let the mystery evolve on its own. It seems to have added to her popularity rather than diminish it. Rufus was quite relieved as he really had no ambitions in being minister. Amelia has informed me that she is not planning to run next term which is only about a year away. She hopes to have the ministry cleaned up by then."

Janna nods but didn't really care for the ministerial power, she couldn't help but mutter in a doubtful whisper, "Lofty goals."

The raid captured the remaining Deatheaters. Some were students, but they were all going to be questioned thoroughly and receive a minimum year in Azkaban and be forced to take an oath very similar to the Wicca Rede's, 'in harm none do as thou will'. This number included one Draco Malfoy but was by no means limited to Slytherin House, they had deatheater students from every house.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	11. Watchers and Teachers

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 11: Watchers and Teachers

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The three immortals had returned Grimmauld Place and through to LeVelle Manor a few times over the next couple of weeks. The first time they had visited a 'normal' parallel world with a small group, the world that had a Chappa'ai on it. They noted the door was inside an RV which they hadn't been told but wasn't that big of a deal.

Duncan commented to Amanda, "It's nice here. You know, I know a few immortals that really have no desire to play the game."

Amanda nods, "I know, I really want to go see Rebecca and see if she would like it here but…" she hesitated, "I don't know if it's exactly my secrete to share if you know what I mean."

"We wouldn't need to share it. We could always blindfold her."

Amanda laughs.

Xander asks, "Do you trust this Rebecca?"

Amanda nods, "Rebecca is a strong woman, very loving and despises the game."

Xander nods, "Go see her." He shrugs, "If you trust them, and they can feel you… The runes should prevent anyone too untrustworthy from interacting on a personal level with you, especially if they're immortal."

"Aye" Duncan nods with a pleased smile, "That is not say they won't become a problem…" he shivers. That was usually either a basic flaw in their persona that was always there just not a problem or a dark quickening.

"Didn't you say that you also knew a witch immortal…" he asked.

Duncan nods, "I don't know exactly know where she would be."

Amanda offers with a smile, "You could ask Joe?"

"Joe… I don't know if I trust him completely."

Curiously Xander asks him, "Who is this Joe?"

"Oh he's in town, no doubt." Duncan said almost bitterly. After a look he shrugged, "Joe is a Watcher, his duties are basically to observe immortals and record our lives. Everything from the last time we had sex to what we did in our darkest moments." He had a haunted look.

"Ah, no wonder you're hesitant." Xander gives him a chuckle, "You are not sure you want to tell him what's here. I take it that you only recently found out about his invasive observation."

Duncan nods. "It isn't just him there's an entire group and the only reason I know is because his cousin killed an immortal priest that was very good friend and had not taken a head in over five hundred years."

Xander frowns. "The priest that you said had a light quickening, as apposed to a dark one?"

Duncan nods.

"Obviously he was an evil idiot, especially if they have records of your kind. I think I would have killed him slowly over a long period of time." He growled out.

Duncan almost stepped back.

"What?" Ritchey asked, "I mean you seem more pissed than Duncan was. I mean he wanted them dead and all but that was half grief."

Duncan actually looked sheepish.

"The fact is that by what I can tell there is balance of good and evil in most things. If these Immortality Watchers believe this game to be accurate then they eliminate someone that has a very good quickening that is obviously passed on if he ever gets his head taken…"

Xander shook his head in disgust, "A priest, a minister, someone that lightens the load and has a faith in the greater good of mankind, and they killed him. If there was ever a doubt in my mind about your world being manipulated by some supernatural force, be it higher or lower, this firmly puts those doubts in the ground. This is the kind of evil stupidity that holds no logical foundation."

Duncan smiled slightly.

"I mean if they felt it was their duty to interfere with the game they could have easily taken out a serial killer who preys on innocents. I could even see it for a terrorist. Hell even a thief caught in the act would have at least some faulty foundation there."

Amanda looked shocked.

"I'm just saying there is foundation there not very logical but its there. Instead they went after someone that they should have been protecting, if they could ensure he won the mythical prize they wouldn't have to worry about what that prize was."

Duncan nods, "Joe shot him in the chest."

Xander frowns, "Chest?"

Duncan nods, "Aye."

"And he died right; I mean you examined the body right?"

Duncan's eyes narrow. "No it fell into the river."

"Perhaps you could leave the murder's full name and maybe we could get a memory of the event in the Pensieve, I'd like to see this image and then we can do some tracking. If you didn't see the body then there wasn't one, rule of thumb there."

Duncan winces, "I knew I shouldn't trust Joe."

"Maybe or maybe not, I'll meet him someplace else and see what he knows, without him able to tell." He added with a smirk.

Duncan nodded.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander and Duncan meet with Joe; Duncan had called him and agreed to meet with him at a diner. Xander spotted him entering.

"I'm Xander" he said holding out a hand.

"Joe" he shook it, "What's going on Mac?"

Duncan smiles and Xander grins widely and nods.

"We think Horton is alive. You have a picture of him? Xander is going to see if their magic can find him."

Joe blinked and nodded hesitantly. He's read about some magic here and there. In fact one of the oldest immortals Cassandra was able to call on magic.

"I'll have to have one sent here; I think I burned all of mine."

Xander laughs, "We come to invite you to a particular place that you've never been."

Joe nods hesitantly observing the new face he'd never seen and asks, "How do you know each other?"

Xander grin, "I'm new to the world, fairly new at least; this world that is. I'm from an alternative Earth that didn't likely have Immortals there. Amanda purchased a rune sheath and old sword. She was impressed with the ability to hide it even from metal detectors. She bugged me and eventually found me as I wasn't staying where her GPS would pick me up."

Duncan explains, "She called me and I thought she was blowing smoke to pull me in to do a job with her."

Joe chuckles and nods, he really liked what he read about the immortal Amanda.

Seeing the appreciation in the man's eyes he shares, "I wasn't in the mood after Tessa."

Joe nods somberly. "She was a good woman!"

Duncan smiles at the words.

"Aye she was. She will be missed."

Xander growled, "Enough morose talk! Amanda found me while I was helping deal with a group of magical terrorists. I have ways to verify intent." He smirks.

Joe raises an eyebrow and asks, "My intent?"

Xander grins, "You would have made a hell of Watcher in my world. They work with slayers instead of immortals, and they work side by side in saving the world. You have records of Immortals and can verify that they are on the up and up as to their character. I would think transporting them to world that they don't have to worry about other immortals cutting off their head might be a bonus."

Joe blinks and Duncan did as well but shrugged it off.

Joe shrugs, "That might work but…"

"It is just an idea, and I'm not going to ask you to break those oaths you took though I think the oaths in general are way too open in their interoperation."

Joe blinks and looks at him realizing that he'd gotten that information from him. The highlander was smirking as he'd realized it too. Suddenly Joe understood the feeling that he gave Duncan as a Watcher. "I'll look into it."

"I'll also ask that you to be very vague with the details on what we show you."

Joe nods.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Ritchey, Amanda, Rebecca who she'd shared everything with, Duncan, and Joe were coming with them this time to the ship. They where of course still parked or docked at Beowulf. They had a load of people that were installing new medical equipment for the best and the most state of the art research and treatments. The Prolong was obviously a for sure thing, but there were other advances, including but not limited to Nanotechnology. It wasn't anything to write home about as far as making you stronger or supervision. But they could inject a few million and set to work at a specific task, such as attacking a specific cluster of identified material, like Cancer, or they could set to work with a bit more controlled oversight and repair a heart, though there were easier methods for that. Regeneration therapy was one such thing that the nanotechnology was responsible for.

"So this machine is what they use to tube… the babies?" Amanda asked.

Dawn was the one that answered. She and Willow had been the ones to go over the medical tech the most. "They can, many choose to carry their child but they can tube them at any point in the pregnancy so delivery can be much easier."

Amanda's face showed Dawn that she really wished she could have a child.

"This machine here is the one to check for any issues with health that could impede future generations. Let me show you." She all but ordered and Rebecca was smirking behind Amanda. She knew the girl had picked up on Amanda's desire for a child. Rebecca had the same desire but it wasn't nearly as strong.

"Now see there it isn't invasive at all." Dawn said. "Here see" she had the pad and was looking at it. She frowned. "You know according to this your ovaries are just fine. I wonder…" She tapped a few places on the pad and an arm shot out and zapped Amanda startling her.

"The energy you have is preventing growth while it is inside your electromagnetic field. That means that if we remove ovaries they should be able to be done the way many do it now."

Amanda's eyes widened. She glances at Duncan and Rebecca raises an eyebrow she knew the two were close and very loyal even if they refused to admit it. Amanda commanded, "Duncan, get over here."

She pushed him into the machine. He looked a bit put out but smiled as Dawn grinned at him.

"Your… sperm count is rather high, but with the same aura she has issues with I would say that a small electromagnetic charge would eliminate it so long as you aren't in the same vicinity."

Duncan was utterly shocked and asks, "You mean we can have kids?" He didn't think even magic would be able to do that.

Dawn shrugs, "Fairly sure, but you wouldn't be able to berth them. You would have to have some form of surrogate or tube them. It would take about nine months from the conception in order to incubate them."

"I think we want to." He looks at Amanda with a smile. "Can we do this now and, we will be able to get back here right?"

She nodded. "I can, and I'm fairly sure we can set up an alternative door just in case."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander was pleased with Dawn's initiative. Amanda was positively glowing and Duncan less so but was still had eyes wide with awe that only could be from an expectant father.

Duncan was almost bragging with joy, "So it worked, so far at least, and we don't expect any issues with growth or they'd have already happened."

"Right, so in about nine months they'll have a baby boy that will wake them at all hours of the night and demand their attention and such. They'll need to wash him, feed him, change his diaper or hers; oh they are so going to love parenthood."

Duncan was looking slightly less pleased but Amanda was utterly cheerful. Ritchey wasn't ready to be a father but Rebecca was thrilled.

"The other thing we did was Joe is still there, regeneration therapy, the little guys are building his leg back to form. I also prepared the shots for the Prolong Gene-therapy." She held out a needle that was full. "You want your injection now?" she asked sweetly.

Xander gulps and manages out, "Fine!"

"Then turn around and drop them."

He widened his eyes but Dawn was already having the cap to the needle off and taping it. Absently she commended, "Hurry now."

He groaned but obliged.

Dawn put the needle down, pulled out a hypospray, and injected him. The immortals were giggling and laughing.

Xander pulled up his pants and glared at her. She smiled sweetly as if to say she was totally innocent.

He mutters, "I'll make sure to get you back for that."

Dawn widens her grin, turns around, lifts her dress exposing her ass, and then hands him a hypospray. "Glad you offered I haven't had mine yet."

Xander groans and makes sure to smack the spot somewhat hard after the shot was given. Dawn yelps and turned smacking his shoulder but he dodged. By now the others were laughing rather hard.

They'd need to spend a half an hour with the Gene-therapy machine sometime the next two weeks but it should be all they really needed to do. Most of the kids had third generation prolong which was the latest and greatest out there. It was surprising with what they learned that all the adults could take in prolong second generation as Dawn hadn't really expect it to work and having to do the first generation after it failed to take.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

With the start of September on their home world, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Susan return to Hogwarts. Susan had stayed at the Manor most of the summer which pleased the new minister quite a bit. She was extremely aware of how safe her ward and niece were there.

The final raid of the war ended the Deatheaters as well as the war quite efficiently. Wormtail had been captured thus opening a rather large and public investigation into Sirius's arrest and escape from his unlawful detainment.

The last four weeks of summer had Albus slaving to the bone over revamping the school's curriculum. He was taking advantage of the high from the war being over and a lack of opposition to anything related to supporting muggle ideas. In the current setting most of the non violent traditionalist (cowards who fear change) feared voicing any opposition because nobody wanted to come across as anything but friendly to those that won the war, even if they apposed the ideals.

Albus, having met Rebecca, made arrangements to have her teach Muggle History. It had not only muggle histories and their affect on the magical world but an introduction to the muggle life style and an interesting self study on how it differed from Magical history as part of the first semester's final project.

The second term would be Muggle Studies that included general subjects for Math, Science, Geography, and social or political observations. Those classes would be expanded to each have a class of their own the following year and all of them were required to take, but were not tested on in the OWLs other then the Muggle Studies test.

Rebecca had always found an interest in magic and had plans on taking this time to get acquainted with all the history and facets of magic. That wasn't all, Hogwarts stirred Rebecca's quacking stronger than any other holy ground she'd been on. The very air was charged with a blessing that would scare even the darkest immortal away from even thinking of combat here.

Ancient Runes was still taught but it was fourth year starting class, second and third years had a required introductory runes class that taught many basic runes or uses for runes and how to use them. Students that showed a strong talent in runes were offered Advanced Runes as well as Ancient Runes as optional classes. Albus was quite pleased he'd suckered Kingsley into that. Bill would have done it but his contract with Gringotts wasn't up for another two years. Bill did agree to come teach the advanced course then.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

With the lack of group activity from the immortal and magic front from Doorway One's World they settled down for a field trip thru to the Doorway Three's World. They'd already made choice to co-opt the Star Kingdom of Manticore it was just a mater of working out the details. Xander spent a good amount of time on the streets of Landing on Manticore just soaking up the thoughts and stretching his mind. He called it soul searching for the pun of it.

Xander did indeed learn new things this way and granted they were all to his liking but more often then not he could almost feel the potential for so much more. He checked with the scouts he'd left in the area and briefly wondered why he'd not left some of them over the head of that idiot Donizetti in the Solarian League.

The soul searching had confirmed his choice, there were no demons in this world; that he knew of. There were only men and their evils. He would do his best to protect the innocent and protect Manticore. If all the star nations were similar he figured the known worlds would be expanded even further. Now he only had to ensure that it was the good people that stayed in power, eventually they'd rule the universe and he didn't want that kind of power in someone's hand that would not just abuse it on occasion but would abuse their subjects as well.

The soul searching had also given him the information he needed that he was having trouble finding. The Bureau of Ships and Bureau of Weapons joint board was meeting soon, BuShips and BuWeaps were the two main people he needed to talk to and they were both part of the Navy.

The Hauptman Cartels were an option but he has some reservations about their organization, things that occurred in the past he'd not cared for. It wasn't as cutthroat and ruthless as he'd thought of from his time and the Mafia but considering Erewhon was one of those that were part of the Manticoran Alliance, it wasn't saying much. He didn't mind and would no doubt be working with the Cartel at some point in the future but he would prefer to work with the Navy directly for what they were planning.

One thing he really was curious about was the alien life, treecats, lizard dogs called _growlers_, and Kodiak Maximus. A pet dog, a smart companion of a cat and a wild cat that was worse than any saber tooth tiger. They did have the Stilties but they weren't exactly what he thought of when he thought of aliens.

The portal to where they were putting the Doorway Four was still strong. Dawn was sure there was still plenty of time but it wasn't by any means a permanent portal. Xander wondered why it was at this particular world for so long and if it had anything to do with the Chappa'ai being active along side the doorway.

Doorway Two's contracts were paying off. Frank was often overseeing paper work as the CEO of LeVelle Industries. It was easier for Blasedale Corporation to pay a company then an individual. Ironically enough Frank was training Michael to handle a majority of the paperwork as he also wanted to spend some time in Doorway One setting up another business that deals with entertainment, software, and technologies. Janna and Willow's work on breaking down the software from their own computers and from the future world had paid of in spades and that was all handled by Frank on the financial side of things.

LeVelle Industries was the name for both businesses and the plan was to utilize it in future business as well. They'd already had it on the paperwork done in the Solarian League so it wasn't that much of an issue there.

Everyone seemed to be busy doing their own thing but it was dependent on usually three or four others. Nothing was rushed as they all seemed to have plenty of time and they were never limited to a single project. Egeria for example was monitoring the RV on the Chappa'ai world, checking star charts from the Solarian League, and comparing and contrasting the different technologies against each other. The VP of the RV allowed her to keep in contact with Allen and his wife who had taken it upon themselves to drive the RV and have a second honeymoon with a bit more privacy then LeVelle Manor allowed, especially with Eric there.

Eric was growing up fast; he spent six hours a day with lessons, at least, usually from three or four people on three or four subjects. He was good at math, liked science but needed to work on it, and instead of social studies or history he was taught demonology and anthropology.

Willow was working on sections of technology to sell to BuShips while also helping Fleur and Egeria where she could on their sections of the sales pitch. She was also practicing magic daily and handling some of the software programs with Janna.

It was Egeria that approached Xander, "The presentation we want to give is ready, Xander; we only yet to have a presenter." She frowns that didn't sound right, "We have only to find the right person to present it."

She nodded, that sounded better.

He smiled at her, "What exactly are we presenting?"

"FTL Communications, we have three Communication Spheres ready for use during the presentation. They are from my old world and are fairly simple to make. They are not the most secure as there is no method of encryption, but they don't have the means to intercept the signal here, that we know of."

He nods remembering, "Those gray orb things, in the box with the buttons on the side?"

She nods her head in agreement, pleased he recalled them. "They are a method of opening a subspace very deep in what they call hyperspace here. The communications is sent… initialized broadly out from the point of origin. The power source for the communication orbs means that for as long as it is in the same galaxy there will be no issue with establishing the connection or maintaining it after it has been established. At the opposite ends of the galaxy there would be a lag of about ten to fifteen seconds but they shouldn't lag at all for anywhere in known space right now. I know Ra used the gate occasionally to travel to what you call the Ida or Pegasus galaxies but it took quite a bit of power and the same is with these. It utilizes the bi-directional wormhole that the Chappa'ai first establishes."

"I thought they were only one direction."

She shook here head, "The secondary wormhole is one direction to or from. Mater is different; it not only needs a wider 'bandwidth' but different protocols. The primary wormhole is established when they connect that is used to give a 'handshake' I believe is the term Willow uses. Like a computer dialing up the internet, the log in and password needs to be worked out. It is almost instantly and as a bonus the primary sends back and forth any radiation such as radio signals or micro waves. The Chappa'ai you step into sends a signal to the other one that mater is coming thru, and the other one pulls you thru the secondary wormhole, which takes much more energy to accomplish. Portkeys are similar to the secondary wormhole."

"So the secondary wormhole doesn't open up until the two locations are communicating?"

"Exactly, the communication spheres utilize only a single wormhole, they however are still broadcasting so it matters not which direction the others are in, and they can be set up to receive only…" she shrugs.

He nods.

She tells him, "The Asgard commutations hologram would be better but unfortunately when Ra conquered them he coveted the technology jealously. The only Goa'uld to find anything about how they work was Anubus. Ra swiftly destroyed him and his entire fleet."

She shook her sadly, not at the loss of Anubus but at the innocents that were bystanders or family to the Jaffa.

Xander was hesitant, "I think Janna or Willow would be…"

She smirked and firmly told him, "They don't want to. Neither is comfortable seeing into others' minds nor do they have the practice. They recommended you."

Her eyes were glowing with amusement in the extreme form both the host and the symbiote. They were merged already so as to experience everything in a richer light and as a single personality but that didn't mean that everything was the same extreme and often times when something was well liked by the old woman and young woman it showed.

Xander groans and sighs, "Everyone already made the decision purposely excluding me so that they could do this –didn't they?"

Egeria was quite pleased he spotted it.

The Communication Orbs were the first things they wanted to introduce as their basics and how they worked would introduce the other items of importance. Naquadah could be used in missiles, communications, and shielding. Utilizing staff weapons or energy cannons that were on the death gliders could be utilized instead of the normal X-Ray Lasers on the missiles and the energy would go faster then lasers and much more powerful. That really was just the beginning but it seemed that humanity had become fixated on one avenue of approach and he hoped that this would redirect that approach. They had found that the Ion Cannons that were considered less then suitable to Goa'uld needs had been in the information they'd retrieved from Egeria's world and the antigun world had some information on ships defense, not that they had much but they did have loads of theory that would help them fine tune the Ion Cannons to be useful and they didn't require the use of Naquadah.

The only thing they really held back from Egeria's world was the Neutronium and Trinium, the former they just hadn't reached the ability to make the most use of if they had it and refining it wasn't an easy process. Granted it helped speed up the computer processes to a great degree so he thought they would quickly become able to make the most use of it, but Willow and Egeria both felt that they wouldn't reach their potential if given the two materials at the same time. Trinium was a different story all together; they currently had the ability to make a better stronger material which was one of the reasons why the Ion Cannon was going to be a much better tool then it would have been against the Goa'uld.

The other thing that Xander hoped this would help was the travel. It seemed that when they found a method that was rather dangerous they proceeded to civilize the method to the point of not being as dangerous or preparing for that danger and this actually helped them to a great degree. Egeria confirmed they had more understanding of the universal force of gravity then the Goa'uld or even the Ancients had. They pretty much mastered it the same way that old earth humans had mastered flight, utilizing the wind and airflow, which could easily ground a glide. Xander understood that much. In fact he really took to understanding the navigation of space and space battles in a metaphorical light of the ocean exploration; the sails of the ship utilized the same thing that made the waves too dangerous. He hadn't ever been sailing but made a mental note to try it when he had the time.

The natural phenomenon they had passed thru from Beowulf to Manticore had made him extremely queasy, even Egeria had been sick. The force of the twisting gravity was indeed felt and Egeria who had more then four thousand years of experience in Space Flight had never felt the likes of it. She told him that the shields they were introducing had an inertial compensator aspect of them that would render that feeling completely.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	12. Manticore BuShips and BuWeaps

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 12: Manticore BuShips and BuWeaps

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The man smiles and holds out a hand, "Thank you for inviting me Commodore your-and-ski."

He sighs, Xander knew that he'd slaughtered the name and upset the man, at least a little, even if the Commodore was hiding it with superb discipline.

Trying to smooth over the edges he shrugs, "I apologies for slaughtering your name. It is pronounced year-an-ski, isn't it?"

Andrew Yerensky smiles widely, "Close enough Mr. LeVelle."

Xander grins holding up a hand, "Just call me Xander."

Andrew was a bit of a physical man, he had often restrained himself from both anger and affection on a physical level. The hand offered and shaken held a similar feel to Xander petting an affectionate cat.

"I hope you don't mind presenting the demonstration of new technology to the development board of BuShips and BuWeaps."

"Not at all, though I'm not a technical individual so I may have to relay any questions you have to someone else in order to get answers that are detailed. I don't think that will be an issue as I have everything here and shown in a way I hope even someone as dim witted as myself can understand."

Andrew was not use to self effacing humor and found the humble routine a bit disconcerting.

"You don't mind sitting in on the other items on the agenda? I was only able to add this to the agenda at the last moment and I'm not sure how long the other addition is going to take."

Xander grins, "It's no trouble."

He could feel Andrew wanted to also observe his interactions with the others. Andrew was normally an insightful man if easily fixated on seeing things he expects.

Andrew was thrilled because the little he'd been shown of the information it was quite extraordinary. The hard facts this man had right now might just make him the most valuable asset the Admiralty could possibly have in its grasps.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The board meeting was a panel mostly focused on ship to ship weapons which was why it spanned both BuShips and BuWeaps. Xander had to sign some rather stiff, 'we will shoot you' paperwork concerning any sensitive information that was not available to the public, but it was all somewhat standard NDA forms in his opinion. NDA was non-disclosure agreement forms also called NDCs by some places which stood for non-disclosure contracts.

Everything on the agenda was already released but it was standard just in case, and really only there to cover their collective asses if they say something that is classified or at least unknown. The board was made up of officers that had worked intimately with weapons or ship building. After all it was two Navy Bureaus not civilian.

Xander's inner soldier boy was coming on a bit strong in his mind. Of course there was more than a shadow there ever since Angel did his whammy to check on his memory of Dawn. It usually however had less surface space in his conscious mind. When he used soldier boy's skills it was like he was calling upon 'long ago learned skills'. The same way you remember to speak without recalling preschool or being held as a baby. With all the officers around Xander had that persona of discipline reinserting itself ahead of the inner animal or slacking rune master.

That was when she came in. Xander noticed her right away. She stood out in the emotional sense as she was oozing a righteous fury. The fact that the fury was shared by the cat on her shoulder was something else but the cat's mind was far more controlled than any 'animal' he'd ever felt.

The cat surveyed the room for threats and emotions that might affect his companion and when Nimitz or 'Laughs Brightly' looked at him Xander would swear the cat's face shifted to one of utter shock. He smiled at the cat, but resisted the urge to send him a mental greeting. He wasn't quite sure how interspecies mental communication worked, he could pick up quite a bit that Laughs Brightly seemed to broadcast without trying but he only picked up what was being sent or the emotional feel. Xander wasn't sure how he knew that but he suddenly knew without a doubt that the treecats even if a bit more primitive were just as smart if not smarter than humans. He wondered if he could do that Animagus thing Harry and the Hogwarts kids were talking about and become a Treecat.

Laughs Brightly, Nimitz to the humans, seemed to understand that he couldn't feel Xander's emotions but the human still had them. He couldn't even look the way he'd learned to with other humans. He found this utterly fascinating.

Xander reached up and rubbed his runic collar.

Honor Harrington's report on the military application of the latest flop had Xander wondering how much she had to work the system to accomplish what she'd done. One of the soldiers he was near told him about Basilisk and what the soldier had known of Haven's involvement which wasn't much, but more than enough to ascertain the amount of gall this woman had and that even the political enemies she had would still respect her accomplishments.

Xander almost felt sorry for Commodore Andrew Yerensky, especially when he looked at his direction during her diatribe.

When she was done before she left Andrew quickly started to introduce Xander so as not to leave an opening for Harrington to continue.

"For the next item on the agenda, Mr. LeVelle had a proposal."

Xander sent the Treecat a message, _**'You really should stay.'**_

Honor froze a moment as though she recognized his name. That was at least what the officers thought. The real reason was she felt Nimitz shock and that was a shock to her she'd always suspected that he could send her emotions and such but she'd never felt it quite so clearly.

"Why don't you stay as well, Captain Harrington? I'd welcome any constructive criticism form a voice of reason."

There was a touch of flirt in his voice that had the other's looking curiously as she raised an eyebrow. Usually Honor could tell in advance and avoid the uncomfortable flirting from others, of course most of those were soldiers and usually in her chain of command either above or below. She always had this ability to spread camaraderie that seemed to denounce the idea of sexual relationships.

"If that is alright…" she glanced around, _**'An ability to debunk an idea before it found its teeth in my backside is a plus.' **_She almost flushed at she thought that and it wasn't flush from embarrassment.

Andrew was curious, he'd been pissed as he realized that she was right and all the excitement of her using the armaments had actually cost her more then helped her. He knew he shouldn't be upset but he couldn't help it. "Please stay Captain." He said as she was his guest after all.

"Alright the first thing I want to present is a subspace communication device. I have seven of them already manufactured, three of them are here. The schematics to these should now be on the pads in front of you. Feel free to peruse them. I have hard copies here and this." He touched a button on the table and a real live hologram popped up. The others in the room raised their eyebrows in realization that this wasn't a Holotank and it looked like they could reach out and tough it. This obviously wasn't part of their equipment which earned their focused attention.

"You can see the numbers. We don't utilize gravimetric manipulation for the communication we simply send it threw subspace. For Subspace theory and application, there is an appendix brief to read at your leisure with the math, science, and helpful understanding. But for the purposes of this meeting I'll briefly explain it how I understand it."

There was a tacit agreement from the officers on the board.

"When you enter hyperspace by utilizing gravity manipulation you don't actually break all the way through into subspace, hyperspace as you call it is between normal space and subspace. By utilizing a micro piercing manufactured to send signals thru into subspace directly we completely bypass hyperspace, of course the only way to pick this up is to either be in subspace or have your own piercing with a tap listening in. This is by no means a secure communications because anyone who can pierce the subspace would be able to listen to this near instant comm. traffic. It takes time but between Beowulf and here the lag is three to five seconds, unless you use less power then is stipulated in the design and it might take up to thirty seconds to initialize the first transmission."

They were all shocked at this and looking at the item and the numbers carefully.

"The fact to remember is, the initial burst will take triple the lag time to initiate communication, but only if the other side accepts the communication with another communication orb. Once the communication is accepted the signal is directional in subspace and isn't as easily eavesdropped on but the way these are made there still is a level of bleed off to all directions in subspace, this means that although it goes into one direction after contact someone nearby on either end or anywhere in between can pick up the information."

There were a few groans at the idea of a less secure method of communication but Honor had wide eyes.

"These personal communication orbs utilize a technology base that is an element yet to be earmarked as useful to any current records we could find in the Star Kingdom, or any other star nation for that mater. I am in the process of scouting a few places to set up mining operations for this material."

"What material is it?" a lady asked, her name plate read Hemphill.

"Naquadah, it is a quartzite-like super-heavy element that is also a superconductor. If you read the Appendi there is a breakdown of the element and the refining process for Naquadah."

Commodore Yerensky asks, confirming, "This lets you communicate with anyone that has one?"

Another soldier adds, "FTL communications would be a significant boon."

Another soldier winces in agreement, "Yes." Before he adds, "But this doesn't tie into ships communications or astrogation, does it?" he was looking at Xander.

Xander shrugs agreement, "It is relatively new technology and therefore unproven to you with BuShips. I would also add this is a personal commutation device not a communication network or anything of the like. One reason we included the schematics for your perusal so that you can look into that as a possibility."

They all realized he was right; he was presenting this without a patent to protect his interest. It was a blatant sign of trust that had some of them uneasy.

"This is an easy-to-see-method of not only utilizing the orbs but the Naquadah within. It shows you a method to use the math." With a dry humor that Honor Harrington couldn't help but smile at he adds, "The math to pierce subspace without a rather large amount of gravimetric push involved. I'm sure that even without the Naquadah you'll be able to utilize that information in developing your own method of accomplishing this."

They were several nods as they read the preface on the information; a few were putting down notes on their personal pads as well.

"Chapter three on the pads shows you a force field alternative to your sidewalls that might well help you prevent up the kilt shots. These are completely separated to the ships normal design so that you can utilize the best way to implement the technology." He paused with a slight smirk at Honor Harrington, "I do however know that replacing an entire ship's commonly used methods of defense and offense isn't exactly a good way to introduce the technology to an effective use of tactical reasoning."

Honor flushed as she realized she'd balled these folks out in such a way that although retained respect also called them stupid idiots.

"What I purpose is to utilize the technology in missiles. I can readily see three missile type alterations. Naquadah has a magnifying effect on atomics. It will multiply the yield by 20 to 50 times the initial detonation's yield, depending on how the explosion is utilized in its detonation." That had startled looks and they all revisited the pads, to verify the holographic image was on their pads.

"The method you utilize to produce your grazer weapon could be used but from a missile as a source rather then a ship. The third alteration is a missile that pierces the subspace, this last would be ideal but unfortunately it would also be the most difficult to accurately utilize in or out of combat. There are very few control systems that can be automated which might be employed while translating into and out of subspace. However if one of the missiles was actually one that fell apart and had a couple thousand homing subspace signals telling it where to hit…" he shrugged and they all had sudden wide eyes because the idea of a homing signal might work regardless of the subspace issues or not.

"To that end not only have we built the seven personal communications devices but we have also configured a dozen subspace piercing devices, these are of simple design and need only be looked at carefully to understand the process. At least if you are familiar with the tech. We have a few hundred subspace homing orbs" he held out an item the size of a golf-ball and smiled as he threw it into the wall. It stuck there.

"It has a special EM Adhesive which only activates the subspace beacon when it's activated the EMA." Suddenly a large box shimmered into existence. He smirked. "Those are the twelve engines and just so you know that normal transportation thru the subspace is possible and likely if you follow the technology to that point of understanding but I would say that is at least tens years out from now if you start to understand this technology base now."

There was a murmur of excitement now.

"For the Communication Orbs, I would suggest that you send it with someone trusted to test it out for your own purposes in long distances. So you know we're also working on a design for a few ships that will utilize different forms of propulsion. If you look at the shields information there is some information there about inertial compensators but other then that there are methods of utilizing that inertia to triple your acceleration rate without the shields however this does not impede the radiation and particle density that increases with greater acceleration, the shields do." That had some more looks at the pads and excitement. Honor understood that excitement.

"There are a number of weapons that utilize Naquadah I haven't covered but are in the pads. One that doesn't however is the Ion Cannon and I would compare them to your energy torpedoes. They pack about four times the punch. I'm not sure how they would stand up against a side wall. I know that they don't stand up against the shield at full strength but with constant fire they'll actually weaken the energy shield."

Xander looked at his pad and almost sighed seeing the personal phase device, "The personal phase device I would warn you now not to attempt to implement it on a ship wide scale. The last ship that tried, well I'm told they had all their personal suddenly in a vacuum and they didn't have the skinsuits to protect them, the ship never re-phased."

There was an audible gulp. Xander hadn't realized Egeria had put that in here because he would have left it out and given it to the Intelligence Branch of BuPers.

"The only other item isn't much of a weapon, I realized this is a weapons board, so I'll simply tell you, it is a food processor that utilizes minimal energy requirements and produced food based on a program, we've sold the slop program with the item in Solarian League but we felt that it was the minimal we could provide to vacate the area." He smirked and they looked confused.

"The item is not very complicated but utilized properly can produce any material that is correctly programmed for. This is not limited to food but may also produce oxygen, materials needed such as duralloy, or even something cold such as ice-cold chocolate milk. We have several thousand recipes for meals, oxygen, and water. I'm told that it could produce gold at a rate that is about an ounce every five or six days at full processing power. Of course the energy requirement for that constant use would be quite high. It might actually be worth it with as cheep as energy is right now. Any material can be reproduced; it just takes a program, time, and power. For example lithium would likely take longer to produce then gold because of the nature of the slightly unstable element."

There was a few looks as they went over the details on the food processors, the name was a bit deceptive. "I think you can all see the potential to breakdown this design and perhaps produce a method of utilizing it on a much broader scale. Some of the foods produced are remnant of organic foods and they provide the correct nutritional value. All it takes is the proper programming to add to it, and the computer base, for these particular modules at least, is unique as of now."

"I see your point and I can agree that this is a potential weapon that we can most assuredly utilize."

"The best part is that if you make a plug in with the added programs on the plug in you won't even have to store the more dangerous products in the computer. I could just imagine any ship that surrenders will always have the awful smell emanating from the processors that they don't know doesn't make anything but slop." That got a few looks and a mild consternation that he would even hint at the idea of a Manticoran vessel surrendering.

Needless to say the humor he relayed even had Honor smiling at providing an enemy with a pyrrhic victory. Then it hit her, "You believe the Solarian League will sell the slop machines to Haven?" she was shocked.

He nods, "I read about them thoroughly, they couldn't find their asshole with both hands and flashlight. They've had no advancement in what they are… given or what they take. I have no doubt the idea of food produced with what amounts to the amount of energy easily collected from solar panels would appeal to them and their programs are locked completely they'd have to re-engineer the entire computer hardware to make even mild adjustments and I made sure that the League member only had the right to resell the items presumably in the League, however looking into the legal fiction of the prohibition they have on trading technologies it only applies to League Technology that is licensed and patented by the League in the League."

He shakes his head, "I have no doubt that they'll sell the slop machines now, or close to now but without the information I'm providing you, I doubt they'll ever think of them fondly and if they do manage to pull them apart and change the produced substance the work they put in…" Xander shrugs with humor. "If they put that much effort into it they aren't Havenites at their core."

It was obvious that the kid disliked the Haven Republic and more than most, one military commander smiled at they thought of the slop, it had side note that it was wonderful for health but morally depressing on taste and it stunk. It was as though he was feeding them healthy shit and after the Basilisk fuck up he couldn't help but find that absolutely hilarious.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The weapons board decided it was best to purchase the secured rights to all but the orbs with the added caveat that Xander's people, his close family, or those that were so far outside of the known star nations with no intent to cause harm to Manticore be exempt from the limitations. They only really had authority inside their own star nation but Xander had already had the write-up, this contract excluded those that they would meet in parallel realms by default.

The Communication Orbs and the Slop Machines were exempt as well as they didn't have any method of encrypting the Orbs transmission or channels. The slop machines were already out and they hadn't minded that finding the humor in it.

The meeting was let out and Honor approached Xander, "So they didn't purchase the Orbs?" she asked him curiously. She had quite a bit of money and she wanted a way to communicate with her mother, besides having one personally might be the best way to test them.

He shook his head, "I really wasn't planning on them doing so but they are the simplest way to understand the technology that they are going to utilize. Why do you ask?" he was curious, with Laughs Brightly almost sharing headspace with her he didn't dare try and read her.

She smiled, "I wouldn't mind purchasing a couple of them for personal use." She offered, "You didn't really cover the cost of manufacturing."

He'd have given her a couple but he somehow didn't think that was appropriate nor would she appreciate it.

"They take about two hours to fabricate and they have about the same amount in cost of materials as five or six communications terminals. I'm not familiar enough with Manticoran dollars; tell you what if you help me set up an account with a local bank that can trade things such as gold coins, jewels, or league credits and handle all the taxes and such we can cut down any price to the bare minimum."

She actually smiled slightly and nodded. The young man wasn't flirting he was being professional and she wondered briefly why he switched… tactics.

The pair of orbs ended up being five hundred dollars apiece but would be fifteen hundred for any future purchases. He also promised to, if he found a method to create secure channels within the orbs, replace them at no cost to her. Until then the orbs lit up when attempting to receive a communication and he told her if she wanted to talk to him to say his name three times otherwise he'd ignore it. The audio listening program he had on the ship was set up so that could be easily programs to alert someone that a response was needed.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The Goa'uld were not reliant on much in the way of medical technology, what little they'd had was absorbed from races like the Tollan or the Asgard. The latter had not been too modern with their advances considering their cloning and consciousness transfer and pretty much the only technology Egeria had on them before she'd been rescued had been medical. At least that she knew of, she supposed that Ra could have introduced some aspects of their technology over time but claiming it was his own.

Egeria was bored. She'd worked on the presentation for Xander's BuShips Weapons Board and even helped draw up the plans for ship to go search for Naquadah, but what she really missed was surprisingly a redheaded boy in magic school of all things. Ron had always relieved the boredom and she was surprised she was so interested in him, and Hermione, though the latter was less there than the former. She never used to be so sexual in regards to her affection for others and wondered if that was Xander's influence.

Dawn saw Egeria's look and asks, "Bored huh?"

Egeria nods as miserably as her seventeen year old host body could muster.

Dawn smirks "You could always visit the other worlds, maybe watch some TV or some of those DVDs…"

As Dawn started listing things Egeria sighs and whines out a grouchy, "I guess."

Dawn was smirks again, "I think if you wanted, you could go with Sirius to Hogwarts. It is Friday there."

Egeria's eye light up and she jumps up, kisses Dawn on the cheek and rushes out the door. Dawn was still smirking as she sedately followed the Goa'uld girl out the door.

It may seem like the symbiote in Egeria was as old as dirt but the merging to a new host was more of her adapting and adding to the host's personality than anything else. It prematurely aged the host almost every time but it brought a remarkable unity. With the previous experience this host had to suffer from torture and loss, it only added to the loneliness that Egeria had suffered under her 'service to Ra'.

Egeria had never wished to use the sarcophagus unless it was life or death; she felt it chipped away at her self awareness, her humanity as they called it here. She would not begrudge the use of it when dealing with the terminal patients but it was not something to condone daily or even the monthly use of.

As Egeria made her way to Grimmauld Place and then Hogsmeade she thought of the other projects that were recently no help on her boredom. She'd set up scouts around the area quite a distance from the RV on the world that held the Chappa'ai. She'd even placed a few of them inside a theater to watch movies and such. Cordelia promised to work on modifying some of the VPs into a two dimensional projector larger as the wall itself.

She couldn't help but smile as that didn't help with the boredom while Ronald was absent. Ron had touched her deeply and she missed him quite a bit. It seemed everything she would enjoy reminded her of the young man's absence which served to either cause more boredom or enhance the boredom with sadness at his absence.

Egeria wasn't the only one bored. Both Kendra and Buffy had the slayer angst setting in which added a new avenue to their cabin fever. They worked out, played with Buckbeak who seemed to love it and was always playing with little Eric anyway, or having sex. Buffy had constantly worn Angel thin, considering his vampire stamina that was saying something. Kendra at least had more then just Xander to help her with her slayer release. Buffy had even taken to playing with Willow at times, much to the redheads shock. After the first shock she'd returned as often as she got.

Aside from copious amounts of sex, there were a few projects and chores, education for Eric, and running the estates. Cleaning didn't ever seem to be part of the chores, nor did cooking, Dobby often seen to those tasks and not just at the Manor but also in the other worlds as well. The little elf had loved the extra work but had avoided headquarters, nobody blamed him and nobody asked him to do anything there.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Frank and Janet settled in on their Blasedale Estate. Frank was having a blast with the work there as well as setting up multinational industries. Attempting to centralize them in some way was a challenge that was only growing with time but he loved a challenge.

Setting up a multinational was the best way to organize the system and allowed for different laws and such to be seen to. The fact that the origin 'state' held no regulations on tax and such was a bonus and it helped solidify any deals with 'foreign' powers. The central of the business was LeVelle Manor and the worlds were labeled by doorway before simply the corporation or Manticore in the Doorway three.

Nancy had visited her dad twice a week but spent most of her time with Aura trying to keep Sirius's spirits up. Sirius had been quite moody ever since Harry and the Hogwarts kids had returned to school. For Nancy this was a perfect opportunity to ensure Sirius had copious amounts of sex with her and Aura. Of course when copious amounts of sex didn't keep him cheery they utilized the 'stick' approach and demanded his attendance when they went shopping and then forced him to judge their fashion show as they tried on hundreds if not thousands of outfits including lingerie. Being dragged all over creation it served well to force Sirius to be too busy to remember to brood, though he wasn't sure it was heaven or hell.

A number of times Sirius just needed to either spend some time with others, visit Harry in Hogsmeade, or even sneak into Hogwarts and plant a good prank on his godson. It was then that Nancy and Aura had taken to using muggle means to eradicate the Grimmauld Place of darkness and grime. They were able to get rid of the elf heads. The tapestry they were able to repair his name and the others and hoping he'd take the hint they ensured their names were along side his near the bottom. It had only take Albus a few moments and Harry's name was under Sirius's to the left allowing the two trees to come together and denote Harry as Sirius's heir but not child by blood. The magic of the tapestry would trace any children of the House of Black as well as the House of Potter long into the future.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2


	13. The Sunnydale that isn't Home

The Scooby Gang

Book 2: Traveling the What

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Summery: The gang must pull together to face new challenges in their new environment. How will they deal with it? Where the Hell – are they, and is that literal?

Sequel to '_The Scooby Gang Book 1'_

Multi-Ships: m/f/f/f/f f/f/f f/f m/f

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate, Honor Harrington, Highlander, and Terminator

Chapter 13: The Sunnydale that isn't Home

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Dawn wakes and sleepily announces to Xander under her, "The portal shifted, Xander."

It seems the longest so far was about a month at each portal but some were shorter than others by at least a week and half. Xander and his girls were currently sharing the same bad, which included Willow, Cordelia, Kendra, and Dawn. Magic had been used to enlarge the room and the bed much to his chagrin. They'd even put several fitted sheets on the bed to make sure they stayed the same size when they did the permanent enlargement even if Dobby said he'd be happy to adjust the size for him.

Sleepily confused Xander wakes a bit, "Huh?"

It took a minute to register what the lump on his chest said and meant before waking up a bit more. Dawn was already back asleep now and that just wouldn't do, not if she said what he was sure she did. He bumps her a bit shaking her form her sleep, "What?"

Dawn woke up a bit, "I just felt the portal shift. This time feels…it feels similar but it isn't quite home."

Xander widens his eyes and throws off the blanket; this uncovers all four girls as he tries to get up unsuccessfully.

With a groan he mutters, "Up Wills!"

Willow instead of waking up rotates her hips while sleeping and slams herself down on his now instantly aware erections. Of course she also pushes Dawn more to 'her side of Xander' without even waking.

With a growl of pure sex and utters her name, "Wills!"

She wakes a bit and smiled sexually at him before realizing he wants up, this wasn't to be and she whines with a growl of her own, "I'm comfy with you inside me!" Willow sleepily content and completely aroused asks him, "You don't want to stay?"

Xander groans, "Sleep like this tonight, sex in a while, first I need to make sure there are no demons to find or sneak into the portal."

Willow growls and pulls off him. She pulls a sleepy Kendra to her left and Cordelia to her right so Xander would leave without waking them. Once he's up and on his way she'll untangle and follow. He could use the distraction and his morning disposition wouldn't likely vanish with help.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander smiles slightly, "It looks like we're above LeVelle Manor."

Willow asks him a bit more awake now, "So not home but Sunnydale?"

Xander nods and moves the scout, "I'm moving towards Giles' old abode."

Flying for a scout without impedance was faster then driving, so it wasn't long before they could see a clear image of Giles home of that reality.

Xander sighs with relief at seeing the elder man.

Willow giggles as she feeds the portal another scout which will watch the portal over the unused LeVelle Manor, "Giles is there. Leave one there, I sent another. I want Giles to see this."

Xander smirks with a sigh and does as she bid while she rushes out to fetch Giles for her depraved pleasure.

With another toss he left the scout Willow sent at the Manor near the portal and the third he navigated to Buffy's old home on Revello drive.

Xander smiles with realization and relief, _**'Joyce is alive.'**_

"Dear lord" Giles said as he saw himself in the apartment he'd given up to move in with the group then he noticed the moving scout, "Is that Joyce?"

Xander nods telling him, "The date on one the calendars I just saw is October of 2000."

Giles looks at all three scouts' images, with a worried tone he asks, "Buffy isn't there?"

Xander shrugs. "I think we should put a door there to investigate."

"I agree but make sure we put the proper runes on the doorway, the ones that are similar to the Fidelius." He added grimly.

Xander nodded with agreement, "Yes, but with anyone being the secret keeper but needing to point the door out physically."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Xander knocked on the older Giles door and as he opened it he almost shouted, "G-man!"

Giles of the local residence looks at him confused and then with some worry he asks, "Xander?"

"Xander the younger, you might say. I take it the Xander of this realm is still alive."

The Giles with the Xander knocking chastises him and tells him, "Way to be blunt, Xander! Just enter his apartment will you."

Giles widens his eyes at his clone. "Was I too hit with Toth's ferula-gemina as well?"

Xander asks confused, "Ferula-Gemina what?"

The local resident shakes his head, "Never mind, who are you?"

Xander smiles widely, "Younger alternates that escaped evil PTBs of our world."

"Evil PTBs, is that some kind of demonic virus or something?"

Giles with Xander laugh. "Around Buffy's seventeenth birthday the Powers That Be started to conspire against us." Giles informed Giles.

Xander asks him, "Are Buffy, me, Willow, Kendra, Dawn, Cordelia, and Angel still around?"

The local Giles raises an eyebrow before glancing at his slightly younger analog, "Angel is in LA. Willow and Buffy are in collage. Kendra died the end of the local's junior year. Cordelia I believe is helping Angel in LA."

Xander raised an eyebrow at that, stating the obvious, "I gather things didn't go the same as they did here." He paused and without humor asks softly, "How did Kendra die?"

Giles gestures as host to the couch "Perhaps some tea" he mutters not really wanting to relive it but knowing he must.

With a pouring of some tea and adding the sugar that the local Xander would have had he shivers the utterance of the name, "Drusilla killed her."

Xander growls and coldly states, "At least tell me she's dead."

Giles sighs and shakes his head. "Angelus was attempting to end the world and Buffy made a deal with Spike to debilitate their forces and relay information on their location."

The two visitors both raise an eyebrow. Giles had to make sure he heard right, "You mean Angelus was returned?"

Xander almost finishing the sentence, "His soul went bye-bye?"

Their host lifts a curious eyebrow, "Yes, I take it yours did not?"

Giles shakes his head with raw anger, "No, but it does however explain the Power's intervention. They were no doubt attempting to accomplish something similar."

Local Giles asks softly for clarification, "Are you saying the Powers caused that?"

Xander nods, "Our Angel, you had me trailing after him on Buffy's birthday. I saved him from getting knocked out by vampires with tranquilizers while he and Buffy were together. I bet you that they managed to do it and then planted some memory in Buffy to make her think it was somehow her fault." He growls a protective growl, "Make her feel too guilty to think clearly and she's much more pliable."

Local Giles had never seen the local Xander focused and wrathful, not this way. "You mean to say that Buffy's having sex with him didn't cause the curse to fail?"

Giles couldn't help but amusingly retort, "I should hope not or he likely looses his soul several times a week."

Their host blinks before blushing and then ripping off his glasses to polish them furiously as he attempted to fight off his sexual thought and blush.

Giles turns to Xander, "To be honest though, Janna mentioned that she asked your tribe to layer a curse on the demon portion of their union so that any moment of happiness within the demon or the soul would trigger the layered magic and prevent the soul from moving on during the moment of happiness, the gem likely causes that curse to strengthen and solidify."

Their host asks, "Your tribe?"

Xander nods, "Surprising us all, I'm actually of the Kalderash tribe. I have runic talent and can freely read their blood bound rune books."

Giles had put his glasses on and now took them off again, "Good lord."

The younger visiting Giles laughs, "I can't believe how obvious that defensive mechanism is. Tell me Xander I don't do that nearly as often do I?"

Their host froze in shock and calmly but firmly replaces his glasses.

Xander shakes his head, "Na, not anymore more. We've desensitized you. I think the fourth time you walked on Willow and Cordelia having sex did it."

Local Giles resisted the urge to clean his glasses. "Willow and Miss Chase…?"

Giles blandly tells Giles, "Xander is in a… relationship with Willow, Cordelia, Dawn and Kendra. How he manages to keep up I'm not sure."

Their host's voice breaks as he says, "But Dawn but is only fourteen."

The local Dawn was actually fifteen but Giles wasn't up on recent events such as birthdays.

Giles frowns, "Really?"

Xander tells him, "She's only a year younger than I am. I mean my Dawn is only a year younger than me. I assume that the age of the local Xander has him born in 81?"

Giles nods, "Good lord I wonder why she's younger here?"

In unison they both blandly say, "Powers."

Giles explains, "Dawn was magically set to be ignored by our entire group. Indeed when the Powers ran out of juice attempting to kill us off one too many times their magic failed."

Giles had to look at his visiting analog and Xander and couldn't help but faintly mutter, "Good lord!"

"We wanted to see if there was some way to help out and see what's been happening here. Not only that but both Dawn and Buffy want to see their mom, even if it isn't their mom she's still their mother." Xander said.

"Joyce isn't with you I take it?"

Xander shakes his head, "The powers killed her in a move to separate Dawn and Buffy."

Giles looks ill and nods. "I will call the group, and Joyce."

Xander offers, "We can set up the door here or maybe we should get another RV."

Giles nods, that made more sense as it was mobile, if anything happened here.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The Scoobies were meeting at the Magic Box. "I'm telling the new apartment is going to be the best place for movie night." Xander insists, "Anya doesn't mind, really."

The soldier looking fellow nods at Xander, "Right Xander!" Spotting Giles he asks, "So Giles what's the situation?"

Giles smiles, "I don't recognize you. I'm an alternate Giles from another realm. I believe Xander referred to it as a _not quite mirror realm_ and therefore I don't have a cheesy go-tee."

Xander gapes at him and firmly announces, "You're not our G-man."

Giles groans, "I gather, that no matter which universe it is, I fall victim to that infernal name."

A fitter Xander enters, "Get use to it G-Man." He turns to newcomers, "I'm Xander LeVelle, glad to meet you."

Local older Xander whines out, "I thought that the rod thing was over."

Xander harshly replies, "Suck up, solider!"

He hated hearing himself whine. Riley smiles widely as he'd felt like saying that to Xander a number of times and that he said it himself was a bonus, holding out a hand he introduces himself, "Riley Finn."

Xander shakes his hand, "We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd check out the digs."

He focused on Riley and got flashes of the previous history. There was a resistance there but he didn't push.

From the doorway Buffy calls out, "Giles, um what's the what?"

Xander grins, "I'm the what."

Xander smirks when she scrunches up her nose in thought on why there were two Xanders. He tells her with almost a flirting tone, "Don't do that, it'll stick and stay that way."

She blushes and almost whined his name, "Xander!"

She was thinking, _**'Only Xander could do that to me.'**_ While the local Xander smiles slightly at the whining slayer.

Xander offers, "So you're me, but what's with the last name?"

Xander shrugs, "It was either that or Kalderash, Willow did the name change when we purchased the mansion. If we're seen I'm just a cousin." Xander nodded the other Xander looked different enough a bit younger and a hell of a lot more healthy.

Curiously the local asks, "So, what're the differences?"

Just then Anya came in the door and Xander frowns. She was familiar but he didn't know her and the way she was acting was off. She was far older if the mind was anything to go on. He didn't push but he felt the age, it was similar to Amanda but darker in the past her emotional setting now was not quite the same.

"I'm Xander LeVelle, who are you?" he asks.

Her eyes widen and she glances at Xander, her Xander.

Local Xander asks visiting Xander, "You don't know Anya?"

He shook his head, "We left our Sunnydale in 98, just before summer."

He frowns at his double, "Left? Why did you leave?"

"The Powers That Be had Joyce killed, tried to get us to ignore Dawn who we think they may have just made sure she was born a bit younger here, tried to get Angel to loose his soul before the tribe could layer Janna's curse on top of the soul's curse which would lock the soul in place and ensure the torment of the demon with every happy thought. Let's not even start in on how they tried to wipe us out when we prevented those things from happening."

Local Xander couldn't help but say, "Good lord."

The other Xander smirks as did Giles.

Buffy looks at the local Xander with worry, "Xander?" Then she narrows her eyes and accuses him, "You sounded just like Giles!" She turns to the visitors and asks with a soft tone, "Did they really make sure he lost his soul like that?"

Xander shrugs, "I'm not sure because we don't know how universal the Powers are. They could be different for every dimension but the fact that things happened differently as though the things that they were trying to accomplish actually occurred here…" he shrugs.

Riley was quite, he was aware of who Angel was. "The Buffy with you guys is still with Angel?"

Xander and Giles both nod. "Not only that but he's got a heart beat as a side affect of the always being happy and the layered spell."

He didn't tell them about the ring, they didn't need to know. Giles nodded, both of them as the older one heard that last bit. The elder Giles gestures, "Joyce is on her way as well. We can set the door up temporarily in the loft."

Buffy asks, "Mom?" her eyes widen in comprehension, "You don't think they're going to kill my mom do you?" seeing their looks she growls out, "I'll destroy them."

"If they are trying but it is possible that they didn't initiate the condition but simply accelerated something that was already wrong with her. We do have some of the top of the line medical equipment."

With a small voice the man that called himself Riley Finn asks, "Do you think you could check me over as well?"

Xander shrugs and nods, "I think it would be best if everyone got checked over and maybe prolong too."

"Prolong?"

Giles informed them, "It's completely scientific, gene therapy is what Dawn calls it and it stalls the aging process by a great degree."

Willow enters and as he shared that last bit and asks, "Really?"

Willow wasn't alone she'd entered with a blond shy girl named Tara.

Xander froze a moment and smiled widely as he could almost feel the innocence coming off Tara.

Holding out a hand to her, "My name is Xander LeVelle."

Tara looks surprised as she felt him gently touch her mind and retreat. "Tara Maclay" she said without stutter then stuttered as she shook his hand, "You… your aura is different."

He nods, "I was exposed to an aspect of the demon, a mouthless kind that was telepathic and my aura adjusted to compensate."

Buffy whines, "You didn't like go crazy or have to drink some stinky icky potion?"

Xander smirks at her, "No, and I wasn't he only one exposed we had a large group and it was a plot by the Powers to eliminate us. We used runes to strengthen our minds enough to overcome the aspect of the demon. We can control it to some extent. Although of the group, I think I'm the only one that actually practices."

"No" Giles tells him blandly, "they all do just with minds they know and trust. You are the only one brave enough to venture into uncharted waters." He smirked, "I would wager that they always feel conflicted with the act and you seem to have more control, likely because of the talent you have in runes."

Xander sighs but that nods that it did make sense.

Four voices ask in unison, "Runes?"

"That's where I know you, you use to be Anyanka."

Anya pales. "Are you a cheating bastard too?"

The Xander beside her took no offence.

"Of course not, you are the one that granted me the wish to never have to study runes to know them or something like that. I have ten thousand years worth of runes in my head now."

She looked surprised, he noted that she sounded a lot like Buffy when she whined, "But I don't grant wishes to men."

Giles nods, "I firmly believe you did it because he was in an open relationship with three women who were quite pleased with him as he was."

She looks confused, the other Xander was surprised, and the others were curious.

Anya however voices her confusion, "I would have had to be called by the feelings of betrayal…"

Xander smirks, "Unless your boss had been told to grant a wish and he wanted something nice to be his vengeances at being told what to do."

She suddenly smiles giving him a nod, it now made perfect sense.

"Damn" Giles mutters, "You do have the knack to see to the heart of things, Xander."

He shrugged and the local Xander blushes.

"Anyway runes are a talent of ours. I suggest you learn them well."

Xander nods almost eagerly. "So you can like read minds and do super runes, any other superpowers that I might have too?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Anya was the one that spoke up with a firm tone, "Sex!"

Xander smirks as the older one, her mate, blushes.

"I might not personally know that…" The visiting Giles started. "Thank God, but I can attest to the sounds that all his girls make and by Buffy's smiling face the day after. She was quite pleased."

Buffy hisses, "I'm one of his girlfriends?"

Xander firmly denies it, "No!"

Giles seemed to be taking vicious delight in this, "Angel didn't mind so long as it corrected the issue of you calling out Xander's name in the moment of passion."

It was almost as though Giles could nail the kids that had so nailed him with the innuendo and loud sex. Buffy was blushing furiously.

Riley was looking at the Xanders curiously, "Why was she calling out your name? I mean it's obvious that you aren't with her…?"

He smiles before firmly stating, "Thin walls and copious amounts of sex."

Riley smiles with a glance to a smug Anya, "I'm over a thousand years-old sonny!" She had her best grandmother tone out to play, "I've had loads of sex and as a demon I might have actually kept up with my stud muffin."

Xander turns to Xander and states with disbelief, "She didn't just call you that!" Then he has to have confirmation, "Did she?"

Xander nods morosely

The visiting Xander turns to Anya, "Anya, you really are a contradiction. Pet names are for private use, as are handcuffs, sex toys, and feathers."

She suddenly had wide eyes and glances at Xander, her Xander. She licks her lips and then leans over to whisper something into Xander's ear.

Buffy blushes furiously again and glares at the new Xander. "I didn't need to hear that."

Anya's Boytoy was now blushing furiously and groans.

The local Giles had enough and said, "If you are done attempting to embarrass my kids?" He gestures, "Might we continue at the table?"

Joyce was at the door now and kindly asks, "Embarrass your kids?" She rubs her head massaging out the headache.

"Maybe we should head to the Manor the door is up and everyone is here, right?"

Giles looks around and nods, "Everyone but Dawn and Spike!"

That shocks Xander and Giles, "Spike?"

Riley admits, as though pulling teeth, "He has actually saved our lives."

"I wouldn't bring him with us. I don't know if the wards would dust him or not, but our lighting is likely to do it if he doesn't have a soul."

Giles nods, "Dawn then."

Joyce smiles and gestures, "She's in the back eavesdropping."

There was an accusing call from the back, "MOM!"

Dawn was now visible to the visitors, "Wow, you look almost exactly the same as our Dawn, maybe six months younger."

Dawn lifts an eyebrow.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Joyce was shocked to say the least. The two girls rush her in a bone crushing hug.

Dawn from the Manor informs the group, "I have the scanner set up on the ship. We can fix whatever is wrong with anyone."

Giles notices the screen and asks, "You heard?"

Dawn nodded and then Egeria came rushing thru following a small giggling child that looked about five.

Riley asks, "Who's that?"

"Egeria and Eric, they are two people we rescued from different worlds that humans weren't in charge of."

Riley turns pale and asks, "Demons?"

Xander laughs, "Aliens and machines. It seems that in one that someone wrote up an AI and forgot Asimov directives which would prevent them from harming humans."

Riley was no longer the only one pale at that.

Xander continues, "Eric was from that world. Egeria came from the world that the aliens responsible for the Egyptian pantheon of gods were never overthrown. They still ruled most of the Milky Way Galaxy as well as our two neighbors, from Earth of all places."

Confused that they were ushered towards another door, Joyce asks, "Where are we going now?"

"To the ship; I believe it's on its way to the area that holds some rather rare super heavy element called Naquadah."

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

The Scoobies had all been scanned, Joyce had tumor that they got rid of and they were all given prolong. Riley's heart was repaired and they were now outside the Manor looking shocked at the environment outside the sphere. They loved Buckbeak; he was nuzzling against the younger Dawn who loved the creature much more then her older twin.

"They could be twins." Joyce almost groaned at that, "Why is it that they are so close in age? I mean you said you were from years further back then now?"

Xander seemed to be the one that the group was looking to for answers, "The Powers, I think they did something to her. She has the power of some mystical key a hell-goddess is after. At least she did in our verse."

Buffy croaks out, a bit sharper than she means to, "Hell Goddess?"

Xander nods, "We weakened her with a trio of witches casting and utilized the orb over there" he gestures towards the edge of the manor, "It was meant to weaken and repel evil. Angel snuck up behind her while she week and drained her Dracula style."

Buffy pales, "Dracula, did you guys have to deal with him as well?"

Xander was surprised, "He's real?"

The other Xander groaned out, "Let us not talk about dark mast… I mean Dracula."

Smirking with amusement Buffy tells him, "He put Xander under his thrall."

Xander looked over at Xander with a smirk he said, "That was just to keep him way from the brides of Dracula. Remember his superpower is sex."

Anya widens her eyes and holds Xander closer.

"Sex dear?" said Cordy coming in and kissed his cheek, "If he's half as good as you then I'm sure that Anya wouldn't have mind sharing."

Anya looks torn, she was a very selfish person by nature but the woman was right, Xander often wore her out to the point that she didn't even feel the second of third hour of orgasms.

Dawn, his Dawn came was sitting beside him nodding.

Joyce frowns but didn't say a word. Their mother had been taken from her and she wasn't about to do something that would push them away from her.

Dawn the younger came over and looked Xander up and down. "He is younger then the Xander that lives in my world…" she looked over at her Xander and wasn't sure. She sits by her twin and Joyce noticed she sat a bit too close. Neither one minded that much it seems.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Sunnydale's Giles turns to Giles and Xander, "The RV is set." He then petulantly asks, "Is there a reason you wanted it in my name?"

Xander nods, "We haven't set up IDs yet. I figured with the doorway in the RV it would be easy enough to use your identity for now. I set up two doors in the RV, one is for that door there and the other is for the Manor."

Giles nods and sighs, "I don't really get along with Angel, not after Janna…"

Giles the younger nods, "Just remember that it wasn't his fault, the Powers engineered that and it was the demon that he wasn't controlling that did it. He's also stuck with the feelings of guilt and first hand memories of the horrors and probably feels as though he did enjoy it."

Giles sighs nodding at the wisdom of his younger analog, "I also feel pity for him if that helps."

Xander shrugs. "I'll make sure the doors have the same illuminating effect on vampires as our lighting does. Without a soul he would find himself very ashy."

Giles smirks giving the lad a nod. "Then good look on the trip."

With that the two were driving to LA inside the newly purchased RV.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

In LA the local realm's Angel was quite shocked. He'd been greeted by Xander and Giles of all people. He would call this one Xander and the other one Harris to differentiate the two. The curse they were talking about to ensure his soul didn't go bye-bye was a good idea and he agreed to it. Janna has already sent the curse and a letter that she'd prepared to the other elders of the Tribe.

If the local powers had tried they'd find their ability to influence cut off almost completely. This group of Powers however seemed indifferent to the struggles of their champions and left them alone, for the most part. It seemed they chose their champions and let their champion's free will guide them and adjusted their plays against the demons from other avenues to insure the demons didn't gain an advantage over all which was their stated mandate.

"So you want me to drain a goddess?"

Xander nods, "Eventually when the time is right and the curse added. We don't want to have your demon get a happy from the hell goddess blood, just in case."

Angel sighs giving them a nod.

Cordelia asks, "So I'm working with you lot too? What about the visions and Doyle?"

"Doyle is with Harriet his wife and they are in the RV on another realm that has shortage of demons. After the curse is set we can all go get checked out on the ship but I want to inscribe a rune set to make you immune to sunlight as long as you have your soul intact."

Angel who blinked in shock and Cordy smiles asking him, "You two are friends then?"

Xander nods, "He did a whammy on me to help me remember if Dawn was a spell or the reason we ignored her was because we were forced to. You can't exactly stay hostile to someone that you trust enough to do that to you."

She nods. "And the Cordelia with you is alright with you and Willow?" she asked, she realized this Xander never cheated like hers did.

Xander smirks slightly, "Oh yea and usually she's right there with her."

"Or she's with Willow alone" Giles adds in with humor, "Those two are rather obnoxious in their timing of liaisons."

Angel blinks in shock, "You mean Cordy and Willow are…" he smirks at her, "in a relationship together?"

Xander mock pouts, "I personally think Cordy likes Willow more then me!"

Cordelia's eyes were wide.

Giles offers up, "Of course we don't know how much of the hostilities between those two was the Powers pushing it and how much was true dislike, or how much was unresolved sexual tension."

Angel groans as did Cordy, the ankle bracelet she had on now included a rune to prevent visions from being clouded, controlled, or limiting with what she saw. She was also going to get the Prolong and her headaches looked at.

TSGB2-TSGB2-TSGB2

Joyce had all but moved into LeVelle Manor, Dawn was there too, and the older Scoobies including Cordelia and newly cursed Angel were often visiting. They'd set runic traps all over the place for Glory. As soon as she was in town they would be able to tell where she was and hopefully they would be able to use the same technique they'd used to kill her the last time.

It wasn't all good news. They found that one of the doctors Riley had worked with in the Initiative had been hired by Spike to remove the chip. Regardless of his former help the intent of his newest action moved him firmly into the role of enemy. Spike was quickly dusted and not given a chance to even explain his relapse. They'd never know that the doctor hadn't removed the chip and simply taken his money and cut him open yes the chip wasn't going to work for a few hours because that area of the brain was still healing but the new battery he'd put in would have ensured the chip worked for decades instead of years.

They were in the manor right now having a birthday party for Dawn, the younger one from the local Sunnydale. She'd been shocked at Spike's demise but reassured that she was here with friends.

"This is wonderful" she said with shock, it was book on languages, unlike the other Dawn she'd not known about certain traits she had as the Key. She took the gift to mean she was going to be included in research. She liked to be included.

Anya had given her a book on sex magic much to Joyce's frustration. Tara had blushed severally seeing the book and kept glancing at Anya throughout the party.

Tara had loved it here, the feeling she felt from beyond the wards was fantastic.

"Aught oh" she said suddenly and looked up with fear.

"What is it honey" asked Willow before suddenly everyone felt it as the manor seems to shift to the side as if they were suddenly accelerating too fast for inertial compensation that the wards provided to be affected.

"What the hell" Xander said as he made his way over to the back door. His eyes widened as he saw the strands of stems moving away from them.

He rushed outside and looked at the direction they were moving, there wasn't anything there so he sighed as the acceleration petered out and they were just moving fast now instead of faster.

"Something didn't want us there anymore."

"The portal wall is dead." Dawn tells Xander forlornly. "It isn't working anymore Xander."

Xander sighs but nods. "I hope the doors still work but they should."

She nods.

The End


End file.
